


Saints Row Rp

by Skrolan



Category: Saints Row
Genre: AI, Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Death, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gay Sex, Guns, Hacking, Intersex, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Overdose, Past Lives, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robots, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Simulation, Time Travel, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrolan/pseuds/Skrolan
Summary: A roleplay created by two minds, me and my buddys. We wrote/ are writing so much that we thought: Why not just throw it out there as a story? So here it just is. Might look a bit weird and isn't perfectly fluent to read but I'm at least working hard on correcting it as best I can.Like violence, typical Saints Row humor, seeing characters break mentally and a lot of Sex, consensual and non-consensual? Yup, just right here. Also a bit of 'fluff' in between but that is not the usual.





	1. Chapter 1

Quick Introduction to the OC's in the rp, just so you have a picture in mind, the rest is explained by itself in the rp:

 

In the picture:

 

 In the front is Emine

 

In the back is Asher

 

 

 

 

Now that Johnny was back their group was complete again, ready to take over Zinyak's simulation with ease. They could finally show this motherfucker who was boss and get revenge for him taking their home. Since they were all gathered up for now Kinzie used the opportunity to give everyone their assigned tasks which would only get pushed off onto others anyways but if it didn't bother her, why should she bother complaining. After that everyone parted ways again for now.

Asher already got bored again the second they were on the ship, back with Kinzie's strict commands and plans. She sighed and stretched. "Hey, Kinzie, i'm bored! Load me back into the simulation!" she grinned and looked over to Emine. God this woman had her drooling all over every single fucking time she laid eyes on her. "Hey, Emi. You gonna come with me?"

Emine looked up from the magazine she had just gotten her hands on and sighed with a small smile "Come on, I just got myself some time to relax.. but I guess if you insist..." She rose from her seat and pushed the magazine into Kinzie's hands when she walked past her. Really, if she wouldn't like this woman she would have just flipped her off and went back to minding her own buisness. Kinzie frowned as she pretty much threw the magazine away and went to type in some commands on her pc to get them back into the simulation. At least someone was doing their job here.

"Hell yeah!" Asher pumped her fist up in the air and grinned. "See you in the simulation, darling!" She blew her a kiss and stepped into the machine that would load her mind over, closing her eyes. Back in the simulation she bowed down and threw up. Her stomach still couldn't handle this shit. Looking around she searched for Emine, wiping her mouth.

"Yeah yeah" she mumbled as she stepped into her own machine and shifted around for a moment to get into a comfortable position. Back in the simulation she opened her eyes, getting her holographic map up to see where Asher had ended up to group back up with her. Thanks to the powers they were given it didn't take that long to find her again luckily.

Looking down herself she grinned. She was just as naked as the last time she had been in the simulation. All she wore was a choker, a kitty cat backpack, black sneakers, spiky wristbands, gothic rings and over-ear headphones that dangled loosely around her neck. The rest was just the same as it was outside the simulation. The piercings everywhere in her face and the skull earrings. Her ugly scarred alien face was still the same too and her purple dreads fell loosely. She waved excited as she saw Emine moving up to her and jumped up and down. "Hey, hey! Emi! I'm down here!"

Shaking her head she jumped down to her before she eyed her up and down "Still naked? Honestly what else did I expect from you". She herself wasnt really wearing much more besides a black and blue thong with a matching bra, some spikey boots she had back on earth as well as some gloves. As much as she liked to have her lover, if she could even call her that, running around naked she didn't like others seeing her like this and just turned away from her "So, why did you want me to join you?"

"Pff you're not better yourself, Honey." She winked and looked at the map. "Because I have no Idea what to do and everything is fun with you!" she giggled and looked up. "Hey, Kinzie? You got any missions for us? Anything to do? We need something!" looking back over to Emine she cocked her head to the side. "Or do you have anything you want to do?"

"Tell me this again after fucking your way through nearly everyone you know." She moved the strand of hair out of her face. "Well, there are some things you can do for me. Mostly hacking stuff but it would be a start to our goal", Kinzie answered simply and typed away commands on the keyboard. "Maybe some virus injections as well if you feel like it." "I planned my day sitting on the couch so everything is fine by me really", Emine said bored as she looked on the map Asher had pulled up.

She pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I also only have needs and you won't let me", she whined and already forgot again about Kinzie, just marking the nearest place that Kinzie had marked for a virus injection. "Shit, how can you just stay low like that anyway? I would go crazy over that. I need some good explosions to pump my blood! Boyaaah!", she stuck out her tongue and pulled up her weapon inventory to pull her rocket launcher out that looked like a guitar case with millions of stickers on it.

"Thats exactly why I won't let you fuck me that often. Heck, if I knew what or who you fucked yet" she simply pulled out her handguns to reload them while eyeing her. Really she had been calmer due to her job but this was basically what she was after the whole time before she became president: destruction, chaos and slaughter. "Fuck if I knew, let's get the job done without making these motherfuckers too suspicious."

"Now that sounds more like you!" she chuckled and showed her the place where she wanted to go to once more. "Whoever is there first can ask the other one a favor!" She stuck out her tongue and jumped up as high as she could until the houses were just tiny buildings underneath, spreading out her legs and arms to dive back down controlled.

"Oh now you are just playing unfair!" She called after her before she took a running start and pretty much ran underneath her to the marked spot on the map, jumping over cars and rivers with ease. Oh she already knew what the other wanted from her for sure and she wasn't going to have it like this, she wouldn't let her win this easily. Her mind was focused on running and avoiding obstacles, ignoring the data sets they passed on the way to be faster then her.

Seeing how Emine was faster than her though she had started first she cursed and started taking it more seriously. Falling down on a roof she immediately kept walking, jumping from roof to roof so she didn't have to evade much and had a better overview. Good thing Kinzie had worked a little app into the simulation that showed the way when they marked something. Gritting her teeth she looked over to her lover once more and ran straight into the glitchy water as her focus was lost for the moment

Emine laughed as she saw her partner getting off track but that only made her lose focus aswell and run straight into a truck that drove towards her. Groaning more in frustration than in pain she rubbed her head before jumping back up and throwing the car off of the bridge with her abilities which made her lose some time but she just had to do this, easily getting angered was sadly one of her strongest suits if she liked it or not.

Asher held her stomach and pointed back at Emine, laughing like a madman before continuing her run. "Karma! Deserved!" She was laughing a little too hard and was a bit slower now, not running in a straight line anymore. She was close to the place though and grinned, wiping the tears out of her eyes. She even fought the urge to look back for her lover so she could assure her victory more

Balling her hands into fists she picked up another car as she started running again and threw it after her with a smirk, taking another one when the first one missed her "Come back here! You wont beat me! Not this time!!" The more time she spent with her the more she actually dropped her bitchy attitude and had more fun then she thought she would have.

"Fucking hell are you trying to kill me?!" she screeched and jumped out of the way, the car crashing just a tad away from her. "Then catch me, bitch!" she flipped her off double time and stopped in her tracks. Spreading her legs she slid one hand down and rubbed over her entrance a few times, groaning, a smirk on her face. Her other hand gathered power for her money buff she liked to use. If Emi would come too close now she would be turned into a solid gold statue for a few moments

The motion made her stop running and she took a moment before she came to a halt a few feet infront of her,confused to no believes not only cause of the sudden change in her actions but also when she wanted to run again she couldn't move. "You little..." she cursed before not even that was possible anymore, being frozen in place.

Laughing even harder she pushed two fingers inside herself and pumped up a few times before licking over them and pushing them to Emi's now golden lips. "See you, baby." she purred and ran the rest of the way to the place, only stopping now as she reached it. On the way she froze everyone up into gold statues who she neared

A few seconds after Asher had left she was unfrozen again and blinked in confusion, licking her lips so that she tasted her on her tongue. Frowning she ran over to where she was already waiting for her and growled quietly "Cheater"

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to nail me down with a fucking truck! Don't you blame me now for using my powers! Also, you should've seen the golden glow around me. You were the one who still ran into me." she purred and finally calmed her laughter down a little. "Okay nooooow my favor is." She grinned and looked at Emi. "You know what it is, don't you?"

"I cant immediately when I am running, not my fault you are only able to win if I can't move" Emine huffed and started the virus injection with crossed arms. "Of course I know what you want. Isn't that hard to figure out knowing you for some time" maybe killing some zin would actually get her into a good mood so she wouldn't have to go into her own punishment feeling pissed off.

"Now that's rude." she poutede but meant it more jokingly, now switching her weapon to her dubstep gun. She had a deathmetal version equipped and grinned. "Then prepare for it. I'll go easy on you though." she purred and yelled something like 'ready your ears' before starting her weapon up, the music upped as loud as she could. The beat waves had the Zin falling in lines in front of her

It wasn't hard to kill the zin anymore, she had killed too many for it to be hard so soon they were dropping like flies in front of them so that it didn't take long 'till they were all eliminated. Once done she popped her back and put her guns away, turning towards her she already took off her bra "Now, let's get it over with"

Giggling she leaned back against the wall of the building and spread her legs. "Okay, okay. I told you i'll go easy sooooo my favor is." she paused and looked down with a victorious smirk. "Use your tongue to make me cum and make a show out of it." humming she added a 'please' though she knew that was unneccessary. Emi had lost so she would do this anyway

"Sure. Whatever you want" Dropping to her knees she grabbed her thighs and put her leg on her shoulder, giving her one last glance before she leaned in closer to her. Keeping her spread with her fingers she immediately shoved her tongue as deep inside her as she could, eyes falling shut as she took in the familiar taste. It still amazed her how real this simulation felt due to Kinzie's and Matt's adjustments to Zinyak's programm but now was not the time to waste her thoughts on her teammates.

The instant she could feel her tongue inside her she gripped onto her head and groaned at the pleasure that felt so goddamn real. Shit, this simulation was nearly better than the real world. But, well, only nearly. Pressing her back into the wall she pressed her hip more into the other's touch. "Fuck, yeah. That's just right. Oh fuck I missed this." she shivered slightly and applied a bit of pressure to Emi's head to force her tongue just a tad deeper

"The others didnt want to eat you out or what?" She said muffled as she pushed her tongue in and out of her while using her finger to rub over her clit. She didnt want to admit it but fuck she loved her taste, everything about might just be enough for her to love her but her taste was the best thing about her by far. Even if she didn't want to fuck her that often she still enjoyed this immensely.

"Nah, they did. But no one's as skillful as you. Also, it's just special with you you know?" She was breathing heavy. Warmth gathered in her abdomen, signalizing that she would be done soon enough. She wanted to keep this moment up for as long as possible though and held it back. "Fuck, I mean. You know exactly what I need. You kow everything about me down there." she let out a loud moan as Emine hit an especially sensitive spot and applied a bit less pressure on her, now just slightly moving with her head. The Npc's and other people stuck in this simulation walked by disgusted and whispered but fuck that just made it more enjoyable. She just grinned and flipped them off before throwing her head back once more

"Why do I get the feeling you tell that everyone?" Rolling her eyes she dug her blunt nails into her thighs as she spread her pussy further with her other hand and pushed her face closer to her, focusing on quickening her movements to get her off as she felt her getting close. She really couldn't care about the people around them if it wasn't anyone she knew but even then she probably wouldn't care.

"Hey, what are you thinking of me? I'm not such an asshole. I'm just needy." she whined and let out a quiet 'oh god' barely able to form the words by now, her black eyes just barely focused on the woman who ate her out. "I wouldn't tell that anyone else you fuck!" she growled and pulled on her hair a little as she came , releasing herself all over her face with a groan and a loud 'fuck'

She couldnt argue now that she was handled more roughly and as she cleaned her up after pulling her tongue out of her. Wiping at her mouth she got back up and pressed her mouth onto hers panting."I fucking hate you for making me love you. But your needy ass really needs to calm down, never seen anyone with such a high sexdrive" she mumbled against her lips before pulling away and reajusting her bra.

"I guess I'm just special." she laughed and moved into the kiss, satisfied. Pulling back she stuck out her tongue. "I haaaaaaate my taste." sighing she looked up, then towards Emi. "Hey, who do you think is jacking off to us when we do this?" she actually meant this question seriously though she smirked

"Depends on WHO IS WATCHING US" Emine shouted to get a reaction from the people outside of the simulation and only got a sigh as response from Kinzie. "I sure as hell have better things to do. Not sure if anyone would find that enjoyable" she said as if she didn't care one bit about what happened just before her.

"Ain't Matt up there? Or wait wait. How about Zimos? Isn't he running around there somewhere? I know you robot like it more to stick your fingers up your ass to successfully hacking a programm but what about the others?" she dried herself down a bit with her hand, at least as best as she could before crossing them in front of her chest again.

"Fuck if I knew what they are doing but for the love of god don't put the image if Miller getting off to this in my head. Please" Kinzie put her head in her hands eventhough they couldn't see her doing it "I might be able to look over you but I don't know what the others are up to. They are free to watch you from every device on this ship so honestly you would have to ask them yourselves". "Which won't happen" Emine threw in and tied her hair tightly back together since Asher's grabbing had loosened up her bun a bit "I seriously don't want to know what goes on with the others and their private live"

"Pffff why not. Hey, Miller! You up there watching?" Asher just couldn't stop now and yelled for Matt, already having another laughing fit at the image of the emo virgin getting of her lover pleasuring her. That was literally the most fun part of this. That fucking everyone could be watching and listening without their knowledge. Fuck that thrill already got her back going again

"I swear I will strangle you for this later" Kinzie hissed and lifted her head again to see if any other computers were on the simulation right now "No one else is torturing themselves by having to watch you. Atleast no one besides me but really I don't want to know if they know you are fucking". "Better that way. At least for now it is. Can't wait to have our slut over here telling everyone about it or god knows what" Emine hit Asher's arm and sat down to do some hacks of the shop nearby

"Thanks, Kinzie! I always wanted to know how fucking wet a near death experience makes me!" her laughter turned into a more quiet chuckle as she let Kinzie go now and watched her lover. "Hey, darling. You can't blame me for it. You're just too amazing! I need to share that experience!" she licked her lips and squatted down next to her. "In detail. Gonna have to find out where Miller is hiding."

"I really hate you" Kinzie said and turned to another computer to distract her mind from going to far, damn her being so creative. "Just 'cause he is a virgin you don't have to rub it in his face how good pussy tastes and that he ain't getting any" She glanced beside her with a little smirk "but really please do if I'm allowed to watch". "Well honestly, seeing him uncomfortable or broken is fine by me so let me watch aswell and I'll tell you where he is hiding" the woman back in their reality mumbled, kinda still paying attention to them but not really.

"Woah woah do you all hate Matt or something? What the hell did this fucker do to you girls?" she looked around confused and scratched her chest. "But fuck tell me where he is then. If you all want him tortured, I can do that. What am I getting as a reward for doing it?" she stood back up and rested her hands on her hip

Emine put her hands up in defence but kept up the smirk after finishing the hack "I never said I hated him. I just love to see people a tiny bit broken~". "I do hate him for obvious reasons" Kinzie played with her hair a bit as she spoke "Get him to really break down and I'll get you whatever you want. I have never seen him cry but I want to. He needs to know his place. Oh and he is here on the ship, not in a simulation for once, probably trying to flirt again"

"Woah you girls are assholes my fucking god. I guess I'm glad every second I ain't staying on your bad side." she cocked her head to the side. "You better keep your word Kinzie 'cuz your wettest dreams are about to come true!" she snorted and looked up. "Then do me a favor already. I don't wanna run back to those stupid portals to exit. Get us back right now." she looked over to Emine. "Or you not ready to go?"

"Nope, let's go" Emine jumped up, hands on her hips. "Dont put him into any context with sexual stuff ever again. Especially if it involves me" Kinzie pressed a few keys on her keyboard and kicked back as she teleported them to the next portal "Here you go".

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just gather everyone to watch this!" she walked forward to the portal but waited a tic before going back in. "Oh and. Thanks for the teleport!" then she took the last few steps and was back in the real world. Quickly pushing herself out of the machine she ran to the nearest trash can and once again puked. "Not fucking worth it..." she mumbled before straightening up and waiting for Emine to come too

"Right away" Kinzie quickly sent a message to everyone besides Matt of course that they shoukd turn their devices to a specific frequenzy or meet up in the given room if they wanted to watch what would happen, of course Kinzie already waited eagerly to watch it in person. Emine joined her shortly after and watched her with a raised brow "Seriously? You out of all people should be used to it. Think you could even be a bitch like this?"

"Wow. shut up there darling. I'm the baddest bitch out there right after you. I just can't deal with this shit, okay? It's not my fucking fault I need to puke every time after this shit. I'm trying, okay?" she waved her hands around defensively, then pointed at Emi, then herself. "Just kick back and watch this, okay? Kinzie? Where is he now?"

"Even when you insult me you compliment me. I feel honored" Emine played with the zipper of her overall before settling to lean onto Asher. "For now he's actually with the others in the 'living room', still playing his games but at least with the others. Shaundi texted it to me first thing after getting the message about your plan. So let's go. I want a broken Matt for you to get your payment" Kinzie pushed them into the right direction already, smiling excited in a quite sadistic way.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're the most awesome person I know you better feel fucking honored!" she planted a quick kiss on her cheek and walked over to the living room. Well, got pushd over there by an impatient Kinzie. In the room she shooed Kinzie and Emi away and walked up to Matt. "Matt motherfucking Miller. Good seeing you here. How you doing man?"

"Thank you sweety" she grinned and stayed back with Kinzie, pretending to play a round of billiard so it wouldn't be too obvious they were only there to listen. Matt looked up from his game for a second before casting his eyes downwards again "I guess I'm doing well? What do you want? I'm kinda busy now"

"Hey, you can't tell me that your motherfucking videogame is more interesting than looking at this beautiful woman in front of you? Hey, Matt. Matt!" she squatted down next to the sofa and started poking him, pouting slightly.

Rolling his eyes he paused his game and put it aside "What? You have my attention now what do you want? It better be important enough that you distract me"

"Hey, if it's coming from me, it's always important you little virgin! Prepare your damn ass because I just had the best fucking thing happen to me!" she smirked as she finally got his attention and pointed over to Emine. "She just ate me out but hard. Fuck, she shoved her tongue so deep in my pussy I felt like I was fucking becoming god or something got so high from that shit." she moved one hand to her crotch and rubbed over it simbolically

"Ok? Anything that could be of interest to me aswell? I don't care about that too much" he sighed and picked his game back up, mumbling a quiet "Go away"

"Hey, you can't tell me you want to be a vigin forever Miller." she got annoyed hard getting ignored and took the game out of his hands. "Don't tell me you're jacking off to anime girls with tits bigger than their heads, Matt. That's so fucking typical virgin." looking at the game confused she pressed a few buttons. "The fuck is this game?"

"Hey give that back!" He jumped out of his chair and flailed his arms around to get his game back "and I am NOT doing things like that! I at least have some respect in myself that I'm NEVER GOING TO GO DOWN LIKE THIS!"

She just held the game up higher since she was a tad taller than him and pushed him back. "Woah goddamnit Matt calm your bloody ass down. Everyone fucking masturbates. You're no exception from that. I mean shit I literally masturbate to her literally every goddamn day at least once. Or I fuck someone. Either option works." she pointed back to Emi once more, then grabbed Matt's crotch. "Come on, you can tell me who you get hard for." grinning she stared him dead in the eye.

"Just leave me alone! I dont want to talk about things that should only interest me and me alone! I don't care who you fuck or what you fuck I just want to be alone and you always ruin it!" He turned to leave, mumbling some insults. "And you better give me my game back soon. Bad enough I have to deal with you all sometimes"

She cursed and mumbled something along the lines of 'I ain't gonna lose this bet'. "I ain't gonna let you fucking leave, you bastard." hissing she held him back and whipped him around, pulling him into a kiss. Pushing him back into the wall she grabbed his collar and pulled back now. "Was this your first kiss, sucker? Or did Asha steal that?"

"It was actually" he hissed quietly and pushed her away with all of his strength which frankly wasn''t a lot but he tried. It felt wrong, the thought about it was alright but doing it with a woman was just...wrong and gross. "I fucking hate this team... god damnit."

"Then why the fuck are you still staying here, huh?!" she nearly yelled at him now and pushed him after getting pushed by him. "What the fuck are you trying to pull, Matt. All i'm doing here is fucking offering you a chance to lose your goddamn virginity!" she cursed and whiped her mouth. "Or am I too much of a fucking alien to you, is that it? Get your fucking emo ass out of the corner and move your lips, as black as thy night I first layed eyes on you, your highness. Do I need to speak like the people in your weird ass game for you to speak up?" Goddamnit she was pissed. He didn't give her the reaction she wanted and she wasn't going to leave him alone until she saw a goddamn tear in his eyes.

"I-" he felt cornered by this woman, curling up on himself slightly but tried to not be too much of a pussy now that other people were here besides them. "It's not what you are that is bothering me. It's bothering me that you push yourself onto me and try to be 'helpful' and take my virginity but I don't want to lose it to someone like you!"

"The fuck do you want to tell me with 'someone like you'. The hell is wrong with me?! Everyone else..." she mumbled a quiet 'except for Keith' before continuing: "Is completely fine with taking me. What is wrong with me that YOU don't want me? What the fuck is it if it ain't that i'm a bastard Zin?" she cupped his chin and dug her nails into is cheeks slightly.

"No! I wouldnt want to fuck anyone here! You are more or less my teammates. I wouldnt want to fuck my team" ,Matt stared her dead in the eyes and thought about punching her in the face but decided against it and shoved her away to take his game and prepare to leave.

"Woah what the fuck do you seriously just want to leave? We're still fucking talking this is rude, Miller. Really damn rude. Did your goddamn mum not teach you any manners?" she grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him from walking away.

"My mom kicked me out of home so fucking wish she would have" ,he spat out and glared over his shoulder at her. "Please just kindly shove your opinions about me up your ass and fuck off."

"Aw, are you looking like a gay emo because of that? Because your mum didn't suck your fucking manboobs your whole childhood? Suck your black lipstick, fucking emo and go cry in the corner! Need a 2D girl to make you feel better in your self pity?" she laughed bitter and pointed at where he had spat. "What? Are you trying to threaten me?" she snorted at that. As if this guy could scare her in any way.

Growling he turned around and punched her in her face, eyes filled with unshed tears "STOP! FOR FUCKS SAKE WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME BE?! IS THIS ALL YOU SAvED ME FOR?! TO DO YOUR DIRTY WORK AND GET FUCKED UP EMOTIONALLY AND PHISICALLY?! I AM NOT HAVING IT!!!"

Her head was ripped to the side at the power behind that punch. Perplexed for a second at his outbreak she soon started giggling, which turned into full grown laughter. "You hit me. You fucking hit me you motherfucker!" her eyes ripped open her black eyes looked darker than ever. Laughing she bowed over to him more. "Hey, pussy. If you're angry, hit me right. Not this weak ass punch."

Gritting his teeth he took his things and ran out of the room, whiping at his eyes frantically to get the tears out of them. He couldn't handle with anything like this well and quickly needed time for himself to not break down from such things.

She wasn't too sure right now if she should feel happy for doing this shit or curse because Matt was definitely fucking hating her now. She would need to set that right later. She had just gotten so annoyed by him not reacting how she wanted to. "Hey, you happy now, guys?" she didn't turn around to look at the others and only sighed, scratching her head. "Hey, Kinzie? You get off on his tears by now?"

"I didn't see tears running down his cheeks. I wanted smudged mascara, the whole thing" Kinzie said unsatisfied and crossed her arms. "You seriously fucked up with him now" ,Emine put the poolqueue down and crossed her arms as she looked after him.

Now she turned around and growled, stepping over to Kinzie. "Wow, princess. Weren't you looking? He was teary eyed, hard. Our deal was tears. Not smudged mascara!" glancing over to Emi she huffed and hissed. "I know that myself, okay? Fuck this shit you all princesses had your show. I'm going back into the simulation and i'm going to find this little fuck." turning around she stomped out of the room but paused shortly before turning around the corner. "Oh, and Kinzie?" ,she looked back over her shoulder and grinned creepy. "Fuck you, okay?" cursing she left back to the machines.

"Will do. I didn't get what I wanted afterall" Kinzie said stubborn and sat down at her computer again to watch her over. Emine picked up the magazine again to finally read it, rolling her eyes. Matt had built one of thouse machines himself, of course he was able to rebuild something this simple, and went to his own part of the simulation with a sigh. He needed a break from them, to much stress wasnt good for his nerves anyways. As soon as he entered the simulation he felt better, a small smile on his face as he walked past verious buildings to get to his goal.

"Matt, i've been waiting for you." A man landed right behind him, landing on the ground like a superhero. The cape moved with the wind and his determined smile was fixed on the one in front of him.

His smiled widened further when he saw him and immediately threw his arms around his neck to bury his face in his shoulder, sighing softly "At least I can always count on you being there for me and not just use me. Thank you."

"Hey, Matt." He was a bit surprized by the action but was quick to put his arms around him as well and rubbed over his back comfortingly. "What happened to you, my friend? You're all drained. Who hurt you?"

"Just people are being assholes. I feel like I'm not good enough for anything, that I was better off with my old job eventhough I had to fear to get killed daily." He pressed his body thighter onto his, eyes falling shut as he cuddled up to him with a sigh, "Sorry for that. I'm just being weak.."

"Hey, look at me." He cupped Matt's head and gently forced him to look up. "I've lost everything, Matt. My wife, my humanity, the trust of the Cyprian Order. I am not going to lose you too." he looked determined and smiled. "Whoever hurt you isn't here, but I am. I am at your side and you are my partner. You know that I will fight whoever gives your life the same trouble as I have already been through myself."

Matt just looked at him, torn between starting to cry again or to cling more to him since he was the only one he could trust. Even if it was just a simulation it was better in every way than life outside of it. "Thank you. I dont know what I would do without you." He went for smiling faintly at him and whiping some small tears away before just comfortably resting against him. If this could be his life forever he didn't care if the world had gotten destroyed, all he needed was him anyways.

"It is only natural for me to care for you, Matt, as your friend." he pat his back and retreated his hands to himself. "Care for a drink? We could go back to our fight afterwards. It might help you feel better."

"Heh, yeah, let's go and do that." He let go of him as well and rubbed the back of his neck. Right, they were just friends here still, no need to crave too much affection for now or it would just end weird.

"There we go, you already sound a bit better." he laughed friendly and threw his arm around Matt's neck pulling him close to his side. "Where do you want to go? A normal bar? A home? A hotel? Or do you need...more attraction?" though he wasn't one for sexclubs he offered. For Matt he would do anything.

"I suppose so." He glanced at him for a second before averting his eyes again, popping up the collar of his jacket slightly to try to hide his faint blush that didn't only come from the offer. "Everything you want is fine by me. Right now I would prefer less crowded places but I'll let you decide"

"Less crowded, mhm. I think I know the right place for you my friend." He took Matt's hand and started running, his superpowers allowing him to be faster than an average human. Well, he was a vampire after all. Running past buildings he stopped a little outside of the city at a broken down house which roof had holes and the walls were missing parts. "Doesn't look that cozy but there is a room that is nearly undamaged. And it is a good hiding place from the Cyprian Order." He winked and pulled Matt into a room that really was nearly undamaged. Only the roof had a large hole that let them look up into the sky.

He almost yelped when he took his hand in his but supressed it as he ran with him to the place. Well if he thought that could already kill him he was wrong. The way he looked at him was enough to make him cover his face to not embarrass himself due to the previous blush coming back but this time full blown. Curse this guy for being so goddamn good looking. He didn't even hear most of the things he said and simply nodded along as he got lead by him.

"Nearly forgot the drinks now. Stay here, okay? I'll be right back. Don't get caught by anyone." Nyteblade didn't quite notice the blush in the shadows and just turned around go get the drinks for them.

"Yeah, do that" Matt sat down as he waited for him to return and took a deep breath to clear his mind. He wouldn't ruin anything here as well, that was for sure. It was bad enough he was already acting like the most stereotypical teenager with a crush anyways.

"Hey, you look down again." Nyteblade held a can of beer into his face and grinned, waiting for Matt to take it to sit back down. Due to his inhuman power he hadn't taken long to get what he wanted.

"Hm? Oh, no. I've just been thinking about something." He took the can and grinned at him for a second before looking down at the can in his hands to open it up. "I'm just having a lot on my mind lately."

Resting next to him he looked up into the sky and took a sip of his own beer. "Tell me about it. Talking can help you know. I know it did help me get over the loss of Sylvia." He sighed and looked over to Matt again. "So, what is on your mind?"

"You'd call me weird for it. Talking might help but I don't want to lose my friend" He took a swig of his drink before looking back at him insecure "Promise you won't hate me, no matter what?"

"Hey, my friend. No matter what it is you have to say, you can tell me. And if it is that you hate me, it be so." he smiled encouragingly and laid his arm back around Matt comfortingly, rubbing his thumb against his shoulder. Showing his other hand he held out his pinky and grinned. "Promise."

Matt just stared at his hand for a short moment before taking it and pressing it to his chest, looking away embarrassed. "Well...you have all the rights to hate me for this but I just need to get this off of my chest", he started, still not looking back. "You know how I told you that they kept teasing me for not getting Asha to bed yet? Well it was basically just an act cause...I-I've never been attracted to women before or will never be. I really don't know how to deal with any of this..."

He looked a bit surprised, his smile did not fade though. "Of course I remember. You've been quite drained by that before." Letting his Hand where it was under his he looked at him encouraging and pressed him closer with his other hand, adding pressure. It was meant as a friendly, encouraging way. "I had my Sylvia, you have your man, Matt. I know you can deal with this. You just have to muster up the courage and tell your team. They do sound like a lively bunch of rough brutos but I am sure, they will understand."

"I know they have nothing against that really but they have something against me and will use everything they can against me to get me down." Matt glanced back to him when he couldnt hear any sort of judgement behind his words and bit his lip as his body got pressed tighter to his, letting out a shaky exhale. "I will try my best for you though."

"Yes, I remember you talking about this woman, Ashen, was it? That she..." he cleared his throat. "Does anyone who comes across her? Yes, they surely will not have anything against your sexuality." he wasn't completely sure if he was saying that to himself or to Matt. Kinda to both. "But Matt, didn't they also save you? Didn't they take you in and have fun with you together? Did it take over that they are making fun of you?" He sounded worried now.

"Asher hates me it seems. I dont even know what I did to make her hate me...well they have all reasons to hate me for what had happend in the past." he intertwined his fingers with his subconciously as he shrugged before resting his head on his shoulder. "They saved me but really, I think they just did it so I can do their dirty work. Thats it. It just doesn't feel like they need me for anything else. They would have just left me to die with the Zin if I wouldn't be of use to them. I'm sure of that."

"Did you talk that out with them?" He calmed his breathing so it would be more comfortable for Matt. "I'm sure they have had their reasons to hate you in the past but that is the past. They got you first, didn't they? Out of the hands of the Zin? That must mean something." he took a deep breath and looked back up at the sky. "You should talk to them, especially to Asher. From a safe distance maybe if you feel better that way. I can be with you too. If that would help."

"I'll try to talk to them but knowing them it would be pointless. If I can't do it alone I'll take you up on your offer." Matt watched him with a dreamy gaze. He might be spilling his heart out to him and tell him how the people around him treated him but this face just made him forget all his troubles even if it would be just for a short while.

"I like that about you, Matt. You are reasonable, strong and you see the world how it is." He glanced down at Matt, then back at the sky. Retreating his hand from underneath his he took his beer back up and took a swig

"You think so? No one really said that before-" He was a bit dissapointed when he pulled his hand away but went back to cuddling close to him, eyes still trained onto him 'cause how could he ever get enough of him.

"No one? Really? But it is true. You got a strong personality. You made me realize how hard it is to fight alone and that sometimes, someone who covers your back is lifesaving. You really opened my eyes to a lot of things." he squinted his eyes a little to try and see the far away bird flying past a bit clearer before turning his head to look right into Matt's eyes.

Whatever he was trying to say got caught in his throat, his breathing speeding up a bit as he was so close to him. His mind was running wild just from something like this and he hated that he gave in to his thoughts. This would greatly affect their friendship but now that wasn't his concern as he leaned up closer to him and pressed his mouth onto his.

He was at first surprised and confused at what was happening, the soft lips of Matt pressed on his. Quickly he adjusted to it and let him do his thing. For Matt, who he could call his great Partner, to make him feel better, this was a deal he was more than willing to cut. Moving his hand from his shoulder to his head he pressed him a bit yet closer

His body shuddered slightly as he felt Nyte's hand moving to the back of his head to hold him in place and took that as a cue that it was ok what was happening right now so he slid his hands up his chest. It felt better tham he thought it would and his behaviour made it clear that he immediately craved more. It didn't take long for him to run out of air sadly so he had to pull away just slightly and gave him a worried smile "You know you dont have to do this if you don't feel how I feel about you.."

"No, I would have stopped you in your tracks right away if I would be uncomfortable. Don't worry about me here." He grinned and licked his lips after the kiss. The hands on his chest were eager and warm. It had been more than just a while that he had done this with someone. The order gave him barely any time to do so after all.

"Then please continue", he said eagerly before going back to kissing him. He might be unexperienced but he was still giving it his best not dissapoint the other. When he didn't feel like trying to keep his sloppy work up he gave Nyteblade the lead, knowing it would be way better anyways to have him in control of what would happen next. God, only the ideas of how far the other would go with him made him whimper needily.

He nodded and shuffled around a bit so he could press Matt into the wall behind them. Pressing another kiss on his lips he guided Matt's hands to his hip and rested his own on the others chest, working on the buttons of his jacket to push his hands under his shirt more comfortably. His crotch was just centimeters away from the others and he could feel himself getting heated by this too.

Matt kept his hands where he had put them but was now watching him moving his hands along his chest as they kissed. Not even a day ago he was contemplating if he was even needed by anyone anymore and now he was here, somewhere where he never thought he could get, feeling his body steadily heating up from the simplest touches.

Pulling back he now concentrated more on his neck and left appreciative little kisses on it, pushing his shirt up so his pale skin was exposed to the fresh air. "Give me a sign when you want me to stop", he whispered and now gently pressed his crotch against Matt's, his dick already half hard by now due to Matt's cute reactions.

"I don't think I want you to stop", he gasped as the cool air hit his body and was showered with small kisses, covering his mouth to hide all the little noises he made. He could feel himself getting more and more excited by every little thing Nyte did to him and spread his legs slightly further to give him more room to push up onto him.

He chuckled quietly and started moving against him, Pressing up to him with slow, gentle but hard thrusts. Catching Matt's hands he gently crossed them over his head and closed his one hand around his wrists to keep them up and away from Matt's mouth. His other hand moved down now to grab both their dicks, slowly stroking and rubbing them together. "Don't cover your mouth. I rather like hearing your little noises."

Arching his back into his touch he let out a loud moan and turned his head away from him, still watching his movements from the corner of his eyes. "If you'd want that." He rocked his hips barely into his hand, just enough that he could feel the pleasure from it but not do too much.

"Of course I do." He pushed both their pants down a bit more which felt a bit uncomfortable at first but got quickly taken over by the pleasure that was even better now that the obstacle of the fabric was out of the way and he could move his hand better. Adding pressure on both their dicks he started moving his hand up and down faster, groaning at the pleasure. It really was something else to feel his dick rubbing directly against someone elses.

Just having someone elses hand on him was feeling good and he couldnt even imagine if the other was willing to go further, how it would feel like to have him inside of him. "I love you so much, Nyteblade." He tipped his head back, pushing his face into his arm in an weak attempt to hide how hard he was blushing and how it seemed to get worse the more he looked at him.

He couldn't say that he was really fully in love with Matt but an attraction to him, he could not deny. Matt's words flattered him and warmed him more as he whispered a quiet: "I love you too. You are amazing." into his ear. Moving down from there he started sucking on his neck to leave a large hickey. A desire to push his teeth through Matt's soft skin shot through him but he tried to ignore it. Panting more by the second he worked a bit more teasing now, pulling on Matt's foreskin and rubbing their tips together more to finish up.

He tensed up at the combination of words and actions and could already feel himself trembling as the need to release got stronger. "P-please. I don't want to cum from just this. I need you. More of you." Looking down at him pleading he tried crossing his legs a tiny bit to make him stop, hoping he wasn't going too far for now but he had already wanted this for years and had waited way too long for this moment to not go all out.

Stopping in his tracks he looked up and retreated his hand, his breath shaky as he too had been close to cumming. "What do you want me to do, Matt?" He circled his hand around the other's dick now teasingly for the time he waited for an answer.

"You really want me to say it out loud?" Sitting up he wriggled his hands out of his grip and used them to pull him closer by the jacket he still wore, so close that his body was just leaving no space between his. His forehead was resting on his, lips ghosting back over the others. "Please fuck me."

He couldn't contain a blush now at that. Pressing his lips on his he pushed his tongue past them to toy with Matt's and pulled him up together with him. Pulling back he held Matt by the shoulders and turned him around, circling his entrance with his fingers. "The floor would be too cold so let's do it this way. I'll hold you up if you can't stand yourself anymore", he whispered and scraped Matt's neck with his fangs.

Nodding he bit his hand to stop himself from whining and turned his head aside so he could have better access to his neck. His legs were already trembling a bit but it wasn't so bad that he couldn't hold himself upright.

 

"Tell me when it hurts too much", he whispered and spit into his hand. Pushing two fingers inside Matt he slowly started scissoring him and pushing up inside of him, his teeth leaving little red marks on Matt's neck though he held back from biting.

"I-I will don't worry" He linked his arm around his neck to have something to hold onto as he rocked back against his fingers to get used faster to it. It wasn't like he hadn't done it to himself before so he really didn't need that long to adjust but it was still overwhelming giving that this weren't his fingers.

Once he could enter three fingers pretty much with ease he slicked himself up with his spit covered hand and adjusted himself so his dick was pressing against his entrance. "I'm going to enter you. Relax, okay?", he breathed against his ear as he whispered into it. His back was against the cold wall and cooled his heated skin while Matt's body radiated warmth. Slowly he pushed his dick into Matt inch by inch. Only a few meters away Asher was looking around, mumbling a quiet 'so he is here, huh' to herself and to Kinzie who she had somehow been able to convince to look over her and help to find Matt. "Hey, Matt?"

When he entered him he bit his hand even harder than before to hide the loud moan that threatened to escape him. He couldn't even for the words to show how much he was loving this as he was trying to keep himself relaxed and calm. He couldn't even hear the woman outside approaching them. Kinzie in the meantime was impatiently drumming her fingers on the keyboared, hoping he was in there, crying his eyes out "Come on! I want to see what you did to him." 

Nyteblade saw that as a sign to slowly move now after giving him a bit of time to adjust. Starting of with slow, deep thrusts he waited for a signal of Matt to go faster, else he wouldn't. Going back to sucking on his neck he moved his hands to Matt's chest to pull him even closer and move them down his sides to trace his waist and hips. He too didn't hear the women's yelling, only concentrated on his and the other man's noises. "Chill, girl. You're gonna see it soon enough. It's just this goddamn staircase. I can hear something in the room over there. Just one moment." She was speaking quieter now to have more of a surprize attack on Matt.

He felt like he could keep his voice more quiet again to not scream out in pleasure and kept his eyes shut to focus on the pleasure, sliding his hand down his chest before moving it down further to get himself off while Nyteblade fucked him. The slow pace soon became a little too slow for him though and he pushed onto him more to signalize him he wouldn't have to hold anything back,even if it would be too much, he wanted him to not hold anything back. "Well, if you still want me to do something for you you better give me as much time with seeing him broken down as possible", Kinzie huffed and leaned back to let her do her thing.

Immediately at the small sign Nyteblade's handling became a bit rougher and quicker, gradually quickening his pace to please Matt as best he could, pushing Matt down more onto himself with adding pressure on his hips. He couldn't quite control himself much in that moment and sunk his teeth into his neck just slightly, still trying not to suck his blood so he quickly pulled back and started licking and kissing the wound with closed eyes. "Goddamnit, Kinzie, you motherfucking bitch." she cursed but grinned and walked straight ahead into the room she thought Matt in only to see him getting fucked by another man she remembered to have seen somewhere before but she honestly couldn't quite remember. Holding her hands up in defense she quickly retreated in hope that neither of them saw or heard her. She wanted to enjoy this show fully. Matt getting fucked wasn't quite an everyday sight. Especially: She only could watch him losing his virginity once.

The only thing the biting did was him letting out a lusty moan which caused him to flush brightly. He didn't care if he would leave any marks on him, not at all since it would only show who he belonged to anyways. He let his mouth hang open in breathless moans that pretty much left him with every thrust, still totally oblivious to the women watching them. Kinzie outside of the simulation just shut up completely. She would need at least a gallon of bleach to clear her mind of the image that she was forced to see just seconds ago and didn't even complain when Asher didn't immediately go away since she was too busy keeping herself sane.

Pushing his teeth in once more he lost it and sucked a few drops of blood, his pace now a steady hammering into the other one, turned on more and more by the sweet noises that escaped Matt. Moving one hand up to Matt's mouth he pushed his fingers past his lips. Not that much too silence him but because it turned him on even more. "Fuck, the virgin ain't one anymore." Asher whispered, grinning and shoving one hand down to push them inside herself, her other one wrapping around her dick. She was in the perfect spot to watch everything of Matt.

Trying his best to keep up with his pace he failed more and more as his body was shivering from the things being done to it, his hand movement speeding up aswell but became sloppy as he sucked on his fingers eagerly and wrapped his tongue around them as best he could,chest rising and falling rapidly. Kinzie looked up slightly, trying to rather watch the woman then the things going on in the background. "You can't be serious. How can you get off to this? How can you get off to MATT FUCKING MILLER?!"

"You're too strict, Kinzie. If you just let it happen, you can get off to anything. Trust me. Even to Miller losing his virginity." She bit his lip and sped up her movement to cum fast since Matt and that guy fucking him in the ass didn't seem to be taking long themselves either. Nyteblade ripped his teeth out now and whispered Matt's name into his ear, telling him that he was beautiful and doing well. He was close to cumming, very close and arched his back, his pace slowing a bit now so that he rather thrusted in hard and deep to deal with his urge to cum better.

"Nope. Never going to happen." Kinzie pushed her face back into her hands to at least not having to watch anymore, bad enough she had to listen to this to make sure Asher was doing fine. That did it for him, he gasped out a quiet 'sorry' before he came into his hand with a low groan and twitched as Nyteblade continued fucking him through his orgasm.

He just pulled his hand out of his mouth and turned his head a little to press his lips on Matt's as he came after a few more thrusts, filling Matt up and just slowly rocking his hips against Matt to ride out his orgasm. Asher grinned and tipped herself over the edge too, cursing and cumming herself, sloppily trying to wipe herself clean with her hand. "Hey, Kinzie. You ready for this?", she whispered, ready to burst straight into the room to get Miller back. And probably ruin his life.

Matt pulled away as he was running short on air and smiled at Nyteblade lovingly as he snuggled close to him while he was still inside him. It felt like nothing or no one could ruin this for him right now. Maybe he could even face his teammates unfaced by what happened before. Kinzie just groaned as an answer as she glanced up partly, still not happy about anything that had happened but still was hoping for something at least somewhat good.

Nyteblade sighed relaxed and stopped his movements, his breathing still ragged as he moved his hands back to Matt's chest and hugged him from behind. Asher just giggled at Kinzie's reaction and made a joke about having to look good for her special entrance before walking around the corner, grinning at Matt, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "We gotta celebrate that. Our last Virgin of the team had sex for the first time. Well, not in real life but i'mma be so nice and count it up for you."

Well there was the nice moment for him ruined again. Of course Asher just had to be the one finding him, of course. He froze up in his movements, not knowing if he should pull away and cover himself up but having his thighs covered in cum when Nyteblade would pull out or stay like this in front of her hoping she would leave. "A-ASHER?! WHY? H-HOW?" he stuttered out embarrassed to no believes about all of this. Kinzie still didnt change her position and wouldn't do it unless she would see what she was hoping for.

"Oh, not just me. Kinzie is here too. Say hi!" she laughed and waved at the sky. "She helped me find you. Couldn't just let you run off after all without explaining myself but shit I didn't expect this." She whistled and moved in a tad closer. Nyteblade didn't quite know what to do as he watched the scenery unfold. Pulling back from him now slightly he pulled out and pulled his own pants up, not bothering to clean himself up. He thought that if Matt could cover himself up this would be better.

Kinzie just ignored her for now and stayed silent. Nearly as soon as Nyteblade pulled out if him he grabbed his clothes to cover himself up, he would take care of cleaning up later cause now he had bigger problems. Only when he atleast had his pants back pulled up he started talking to her again, mumbling something under his breath before putting the rest of his clothes on. "Oh really? You wanted to explain yourself? Why do I get a feeling that you just wanted to continue doing what you were doing? As if you would 'try to explain' your behaviour ever."

She watched the cum trickle down his thighs for the moment's it lasted and licked her lips before looking back up. "Oh, just, you know, the normal chit chat of I don't actually hate you but i've found something way more interesting here! You gotta introduce me, man. Who's the guy behind you? Pretty sure I know him." Nyteblade didn't aswer and waited for Matt's reaction, sitting down against the wall to not awkwardly stand around while just giving Matt some mental support through being there

"Oh really now? You don't hate me but love to see me uncomfortable and depressed. Is that it? Such a nice person you are." He smoothed down his hair slightly as he spoke before crossing his arms over his chest, feeling pretty confident but at the same time uncomfortable as hell "And that is none of your business. Figure it out yourself if you want to ever know anything about me 'cause you will get nothing from me ever again. Stick with Kinzie for that."

She sighed and shook her head, too lazy to start getting into a serious conversation. Starting to grin she bowed closer to the one she was talking to. "Hey, Matt. Guess what."

"What?" He took a step back when she was getting closer but didn't look impressed. At least thats what he was hoping for.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled angelically. "I took a picture of you two." she purred and made a hand motion as if she had a camera in her hand to take another one

"You didn't." He didn't believe her. Not after her hand motions she just pulled in front of them. Honestly, he would believe her still though since Kinzie was literally up there, watching over a computer which was fully capable of doing so.

"Nope, but I jerked off to you. Did you know you're fucking hot with your mouth open like this?" she rolled her eyes back in her head and opened her mouth to let breathy moans over her lips before going back to look at him grinning.

His mouth felt dry as he watched her in horror showing off how he had looked like minutes before. "How...how long have you been watching?" He could barely bring himself to ask, his arms dropping to his sides.

"Oh, just..." she tapped her chin and looked thoughtful for a Moment as if she had to remember. "From the Moment you started jerking yourself of. Oh, but I heard you before too. Just didn't know you were having fun without me."

"Wow", he said with a forced chuckle, not sure where to look anymore right now. "Do you have any idea what this meant to me? Can you even understand why all the things you always do upset me?"

She honestly shrugged and shook her head, looking back at him in confusion at the sudden change of his actions

"Of course you wouldn't understand. As if you would even want to try understanding me." He didn't even want to explain anything to her, knowing it was going to be pointless anyways.

"Well, now you're being fucking rude again. I was just joking with you. Seriously, relax." Shrugging she walked back in closer, pouting a little.

"Relax? Are you serious? If you wanted to 'say sorry' you could have just waited maybe more than an hour to do that. Do you think I would want to be around any of you if I don't tell you where I am or put my position into the usual servers we use for simulations?" He grabbed her shoulders so she wouldnt move in closer "You know what would make it better? You would just walk away and leave me alone and never talk about what you saw ever again."

"What the fuck man?! From my experience humans fucking are quick at hating to the point where they would do anything in their power to kill someone, even if it means their own demise. What if you would have never come back? I would have been strangled for it, you fucker", she hissed and pushed his hands away. "I ain't gonna bloody leave this room, Miller. I just fucking got here to get you back on the ship." She looked a bit confused though at him asking to not tell anybody what happened. "Why the fuck should I shut up about you having sex with some stranger? You finally lost your virginity, man. That's a fucking reason to party and welcome you on the team."

"If you would fear getting killed for me not coming back then why did you do it in the first place? Why did you even have to bother trying to get me down, hm?" He sighed and shook his head in disbelieve. "No for me it is nothing I want to party over. You might not care about letting everyone know who you fucked and when you did it but I am not you. I prefer to have this infornation just for myself and the one I had this moment with. For multiple reasons"

"Oh, that?" she grinned and pointed up. "Kinzie and Emi wanted that and literally everyone on the ship wanted to watch." Frowning she chewed on her lip. "Kinzie seriously was disappointed at me man 'cuz you didn't cry. The rest too." She seemed to cheer up though as he mentioned reasons. "Reasons for not talking about that? You gotta tell me, man!"

Matt suddenly felt discouraged again by Asher's words and didn't even want to argue anymore about this. He knew she hated him and Kinzie did too but everyone wanted this? Really? Everyone? "You know...whatever. If it makes you happy talk to everyone about what you saw here but just leave. NOW!"

"I mean think about how everyone just gathered in that room so obv-", she was about to continue but got cut off by him and stared at him even more confused. "Wait, why? Why are you yelling man I can understand you? I told you I ain't going to leave without taking you back with me."

"I'm not going back with you. End of story! If really thats all you want from me then you can't expect me to go back to everyone just to have you ruining me more." He turned around so he wouldn't have to look at her at all, not even on accident. He was fed up with this woman, so damn sick of her. "You cant ever understand me. Please just leave me alone already."

"What do we expect from you? You can tell us if the work is too hard." She shrugged and sat down, her legs spread and her hands resting on her knees. "Well, I am going to stay or drag you back with me. Your decision", yawning she scratched the back of her head and looked around the room

"The job isn't too hard, no, but do whatever. I'm not coming back with you." He took a glance back at her before taking a deep breath and just sitting down next to Nyteblade again to snuggle up to him, hoping it was enough to make him forget about her being there.

"Wow, okay, i'm getting impatient. Forget this." She stood up and walked over to Matt, grabbing his arm while poking him with her other Hand. "The old Matt was so much more...roughless, you know? And a bastard. Really interesting transformation you've gone though there. Kinzie, teleport this stubborn teen and me back."

"No! I don't want to go back with you! Why can't you just understand that?! Please change! After all, you should know that best!" He was struggling against her but it was no use so he just gave up with gritted teeth, looking at the ground. Honestly even Kinzie hesitated with following through the order but she did nonetheless and got up from her chair to back to working on her things more in private.


	3. Chapter 3

"See, wasn't that hard. Now get your ass back on the ship, Matt. I'll hit you up there later. Oh, where is your Machine? You didn't use any of the regular ones after all." She held him strong, close to the portal to leave the simulation but just out of reach that he couldn't escape her if he wanted to.

He just weakly glared at her before lowering his gaze again. Hell if he would tell her that as well, shit why shouldn't he just tell her his lifestory while he was at it to give her more things she could tease him with. "You got what you wanted, now let me go back to my personal hell so you have your fun."

"This isn't how the game works, Matt", she pouted and pulled him closer like reeling in a fish on a fishing rod. "I still gotta talk with you about that shit before oh and like get you over to Kinzie. Gotta make sure that you ain't runnin off on me, you know", she smiled

"There is nothing to talk about. Even if you would be sorry there would be no way I would just forget what happend. Now let me just get out of here so no one will hate you", he said sarcastically and pulled himself away from her with all this strengh to just leave the simulation and this woman already.

"Goddamnit Matt- Hey!" She watched a bit defenseless as he pulled himself away and ran out of the simulation. Grumbling she cursed that she failed again and left as well.

Matt didnt know if he was more angry at her or just depressed about everything happening around him, going for both. Not up to seeing eighter of them he just hid himself in the cargobay behind a few crates and curled up there with his head resting on his knees.

After getting her food up once more and cursing like a motherfucker Asher made her way over to where she had last seen Kinzie and walked into the room laughing. "Hey, girl. You got what you wanted this time? I mean shit he didn't cry but you know. Still something enjoyable you found?"

She simply held her hand up to make her stop talking and shot her an unreadable look "Yeah whatever. You can get what you want but please, let's stop talking about this, ok?"

She pumped her fist in the air and grinned, calling out a loud 'hell yeah' before sitting down to stretch, her legs resting on another chair. "Whatever you want, honey."

"Don't call me that", she mumbled as she went back to focus on her work to learn nore about the Zin and their simulation. "Something you still need or why are you still here?"

"What? Am I not allowed to be here? I'm done. I got nothing to do no more. Just thought i'd kick back and nap or something", she shrugged and yawned. She felt better after getting Matt back though she would have liked to talk to him once more but she was very much too lazy to go search for him.

"Well, I would prefer to work on my own but if you want to stay, then do it. But be quiet", she made it clearly sound like she wanted her gone but didn#t exactly spell it out hoping she would get the message.

"I'm always quiet, ain' t I?", she giggled and sighed, closing her eyes and leaning backwards slightly to be more confortable.

"Depends what you have to do. If we are talking about eating or having sex then yes you can be quiet." She stopped complaining after having found something unusual and shut up to focus on that. "Hold on...what is that", she spoke to herself mostly, not the woman next to her.

"Wait, what?" She immediately walked over to Kinzie, looking over her shoulder, one hand at the chair to stabilize herself. "What did you find?"

"I somehow found more parts of a smaller simulation that I haven't seen before. We need people to check it out immediately." She closed her laptop and shot up. "Get everyone."

"Woah, what? Okay, I don't get it but I understood to get the others. I'll try to see who I can find." She jumped as Kinzie shot up, bumped into a chair, shrugged and turned around. Screaming the names of the others she casually walked through the ship and threw in that they should all gather with her.

"Ok, so why are we meeting", Shaundi asked unimpressed as she saw an excited Kinzie holding her laptop to her chest and grinning at them. "Well", Kinzie started as she pushed up her glasses. "This new part of the simulation could mean that we could save another person if we are lucky which would always be appreciated." "And how should we know it isnt a trap", Pierce asked uncertain about all this. "That's why I need as much participants as possible. I would go myself but I need someone to look over the ones in the simulation and there is only Matt besides me that can do it..." "Ok, ok stupid excuses but fine. I'll go", Emine held her hand up to stop Kinzie talking.

"I am always up for ripping another piece out of the claws of these goddamn Aliens", Johnny grinned and pushed up his sunglasses. "I will stay behind. Too many people on one mission will be unwise", Asha just threw in and turned on her heels, walking away from the room. "I'm on a date with Shaundi. I will not give that up", CID threw in nonchalantly. "I'll always go if there's action", Asher looked super excited and basically ran up to Kinzie

Ben and Kieth also made a weird excuse up to not have to be part in Kinzie's weird project. "What he said", Shaundi nodded over to Cid uninterested still in what Kinzie had to say. "And where is our emotionally fucked teen? Not used to the teasing yet?" Said guy just walked into the room as well, mascara smudged and expression slightly tired but other than that he looked normal. He was quiet, more so than usual, as he just stayed in the doorframe.

"Matt", Asher grinned and walked over to him, throwing an arm around his neck and pulling him close. "Hey, we're having a project here to probably go rescue someone from a nightmare simulation. You up for this?" CID was already done listening and just moved over to Shaundi. Johnny was just watching quietly, raising an eyebrow at Matt's slightly fucked up appearance.

"Fine", Matt glared at her arm to not have to look into her eyes as she was so close to him before brushing it off his shoulder and taking a step towards the others instead. "Alright. Then everyone who will join please stay here, the others are free to go." Not even seconds after those words left Kinzie's lips everyone besides her, Johnny, Emine, Asher and Matt were gone to mind their buisness again. "So, whats the deal Kinzie? Got a good plan for this? Straight bringing out the huge guns", Emine asked already excited. "No, we try the calm approach first before we destroy something we dont even know if it's a threat yet." She made a handmotion for them to follow her.

Asher pouted at that. Johnny bopped her arm and grinned. "Get through it, big girl." Pulling Matt closer too, throwing his arm around him just like Asher had before, he pulled Emi over to Asher so he was kind of having his arm around everyone now and pushed them after Kinzie like that.

Matt wanted to shove him off aswell but it was Johnny Gat afterall and that guy wouldnt be as easy to get off and since even Zinyak seemed scared of him he didn't want to get on his bad side. Kinzie just shook her head with a faint smile as she took a seat at her usual place and nodded over to the machines "When you are done with making out with each other, please, let's find out what this is."

Johnny started laughing at Kinzie's comment and let all three of them go to walk to his machine. Asher did the same. "Got any information on this simulation, Kinzie? Other than, you just now discovered it?" She turned her head as well as she could inside the machine to look at the woman at the computers.

"I just found out about it so nope, no other infos", Kinzie replied as she was already typing in the coordinates of the simulation. Matt wordlessly went to a free machine away from Asher so he was as far away from her as possible. Emine rolled her eyes and took the machine she usually used and laid back, eyes falling shut.

"Exciting", Asher laughed before she closed her eyes to get loaded up into the simulation. Johnny was already laid back and loading up.

\------------------

When Emine opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was the brightness from the sun that shone down on them. "Fucking hell, Kinzie. Couldn't you bring us to a darker place? Maybe not something like this?" "Sorry that the simulation isn't how I planned to do it." Kinzie made some notes on the surroundings, changes and scenery already. "So, what is this? Looks like Steelport but different or is it just me?", Matt asked after blincking a couple of times to adjust to the sun.

Asher was already gagging again but fought to get over the feeling and took a deep breath before blinking and looking around. "It is Steelport. What the fuck. Did we forgot someone who was with us in Steelport and didn't get blown up together with the earth?" She rubbed the back of her neck and took a few steps forward, looking around. Johnny stayed quiet and just eyed the scenery. He hadn't really been in Steelport much in his life and had missed when the Syndicate had attacked the Saints in Steelport. He wouldn't be able to know where this was. "Hey, Emi. I think I remember this place. But didn't this building get trashed?" She pointed at a shop

"A lot of buildings got trashed here in the past but that was ages ago when it happened so when is this taking place? Kinzie, I need dates, now", Emine said slightly demanding, oddly enough it looked so goddamn familier but she couldn't put her finger on it just yet. "It should be around.. 1990? What happend in 1990 to someone here? The Saints weren't even a thing in that time... interesting. Investigate further maybe things will clear." The woman behind the computer said concentrated. She needed to remain concentrated after all to get them through this safe. Just when Emine was going to ask what kind of bullshit Kinzie was talking about the alarms in the store next to them started ringing and a girl with a hood pulled over her head ran out of it, shouting something incoherent inside before she ran away. "Think that would be a good start", Kinzie suggested. "Maybe she knows what's going on here."  
\----------------------------

"Say no more!", Asher grinned and pulled out her pistol, running after the girl. "Hey! Stop there you fucker! We need you for something here!" Shooting on the ground next to her she waited for her answer while making sure she wouldn't lose her out of eyesight. Johnny meanwhile investigated the shop a little but refrained from going inside.

"Shit!" The girl hissed to herself as she jumped out of the way of the bullet and put her hands up to surrender, fearing that when she continued running she would get shot down. Her eyes were casted to the ground as she turned around towards them but her face was still hidden by her hood. "Nice job, Asher, but try not to kill anyone, ok? Peaceful", Kinzie praised her weakly. Emine shut up completely. This felt too familiar for comfort to her but she didn't know why. Matt just stayed back with Johnny to watch.

Asher pouted but quickly lit up at the praise. Still keeping her gun on the girl she walked over to her, threw her arm around her and held one gun to her head. She led the girl back to the others that way. Letting go of her once she reached the others she pushed her away towards Emi, gun kept at her head, grinning like she was handing over a treasure to her lover.

Frowning she shoved her hands in her pockets of her hoodie as if she didn't care one bit about what was happening but remained silent. "Well? You got her after all." Emine nodded to her and took a step aside to give her a handmotion to continue. "Play boss for some time."

"Whaaaaaat? Why me?" She looked a bit stressed out and sighed before grabbing the girl's hood and pulling it down. "So, um. Who the fuck are you? Where are we? Steelport 1990, right?"

"You got her", Emine shrugged. The girl hissed now more audibly and looked like she was going to cover herself up for a second but decided against it. "Why should I tell you? What reason would I have to tell you anything about me or this place?", she sighed in annoyance and shot them a glare. "If it makes you happy fucking shoot me then. Not worth losing a bullet though.".Emine froze up as she looked at her more closely. Now everything made sense to her why she remembered this place. "Kinzie, get me the fuck back out of here." "What? Why? Nothing major happened yet." Asking confused Kinzie refused the order.

Confused at first Asher quickly started to laugh like crazy and lowered her gun. "Oh my god! Emine! How the fuck did we land here?" Pulling the girl into a hug from behind she sniffed her hair and snuggled up to her. "This is fucking long ago!"

Weirded out young Emine struggled against her while kicking and stratching her to try to get away. "WHAT THE FUCK? GET OFF OF ME! WHY DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I FUCKING HATE THAT NAME! CALL ME EM IF YOU HAVE TO USE MY NAME! WHO ARE YOU?! I SWEAR I WILL STRANGLE YOU!" Emine facepalmed and turned away from them annoyed "Kinzie...if you knew about this, I will personally drag you to Zinyak." "Woah woah woah... this is you? How times change, hm?", Kinzie said amused at her bosses reactions and actually took the oppotunity to film their 'trip'.

Letting go off her she made fake pained noises before starting to laugh again. "Forgot how much of a beast you where. My god, who knew I would see my little Emo bitch again!" Just in that Moment another person escaped the shop, analyzed the situation and held a gun up to Asher's head, giving young Emine a sign to get over towards her. Surprised Asher froze up and held her hands up in defense. She had a bad feeling about this. She had forgotten that 'she' would be here too.

Em pulled her hood back over her head and snatched Asher's gun, holding it towards them as she backed away towards her partner. "Took you long enough to help me." "Oh look at that. My goth bitch I had back then.. still wonder what happend to her." Emine crossed her arms as she seemingly already forgot about her younger self pointing a gun at them and focused on the girl beside her. "Maybe now isn't the best time to have some happy nostalgic time, hm? They are pointing guns at us after all." Matt put his hands up a bit eventhough he wasn't really the one the guns were pointed on. "Can you do something about that? Like now?"

Asher laughed nervously before turning around, her face an angry grimace. "Kinzie! Get us the fuck out of here!" "How did you get taken by these weaklings?", the girl next to Em replied and gritted her teeth. Her voice was dark like a black males though she was pretty pale. Especially in contrast to her black clothes. Mantle, gloves, large hip hop jeans with red stains. Johnny shrugged, pulled his own gun out and pointed it back the girls. He didn't really know what was going on but he didn't want to get shot and took up on Matt's request. "Lower your guns, girls."

"It's starting to become good now though!", Kinzie replied to her request, shooting it down as well. "Oh well fuck not like they pointed a gun to my head! If you want me to be alive then I did the right thing just now." Em didn't take her eyes off of her target ones, laughing as she saw Johnny taking out his gun. "Are you trying to out gun us? We are two and you are one guy. I don't think you have a single chance." Her gaze slowly wandered from Johnny to Matt, who was kinda hiding behind Johnny at this point, thanking him silently. He looked to her like a pretty nice guy clothes wise but anyone that was with those strangers didn't seem any good.

"Oh you shut your trap now, Zintral! I'm going to shoot you in the face!" Asher turned back around and whipped out another gun, pointing it at the paler one of the girls. "Matt. Get your gun. We got people to shoot", she growled and gave Johnny a sign to follow, Matt and Emi too. "You're going to pay for this later, Kinzie", she cursed and spat out. The paler one had just shrugged at Em's remark and whispered a quiet 'well, then'. At Asher's breakout she grimaced and hissed. "How the fuck do you know that name? I ain't never seen you before!"

"Yeah.. how do you know her name?" Emine looked confused at her as she took out her guns. No time for this now though since they had bigger problems. Matt frowned at her order and stubbornly kept his guns away. They didn't need him apparantly so now they should do without him too. "Guess he ain't wanting to fight. Maybe he isn't on your side afterall", Em grinned eventhough now they were being more pushed into a corner by them having more guns than thought.

Caught Asher bit her lip and cursed quietly before putting up a confused look. "What? Did I say something?" Laughing she was about to shoot but Johnny stepped up and held her arm. "Okay, girls. It's three against two and our little friend behind there also got guns so calm and lower your weapons. We just want to talk." "Johnny-", Asher gritted her teeth but kept from shooting, glaring at Zintral. "Hey, you. With the black hair and the makeup. Wanna join us on this? We're gonna let you go then. Unharmed", Zintral offered with a straight face. If they could get that guy over to their side they would be equal and could ask for their own rules.

"I, um." Matt seemed to contemplate about joining them for a moment before Kinzie just butted in and removed all their guns. "Enough! What about peaceful is so hard? Em, Zintral, can we agree on maybe trying to not just jump to violence now?", Kinzie rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Yo, what the fuck? Who is this bitch and where is she?", Em glanced at Zintral, trying to search for an answer, hoping she would have one.

Looking around confused Zintral growled and looked everywhere with eyes full of hatred. "Okay, first of all. If we can't escape you. I don't know how you know my name but stop fucking calling me Zintral. It's Tral, understood?", she sighed and moved closer to Em. "The fuck is your goal here? And who is that naked bitch?" "Okay, i'm done!", Asher jumped forward to punch Zintral in the face but was grabbed and put in lock by Johnny. "We can answer the questions, just answer ours first." Johnny spoke calm though he was holding a raging bitch in lock that was quite strong and flailing her arms around, hissing, growling and cursing.

"Tral, come on. Let's try and not cause drama." Em leaned in closer to whisper into her ear a quiet 'if things don't work out we can still beat 'em up' before leaning back a bit so she was standing straight. Already the change it seemed to bring after the guns were gone had Kinzie relaxing visibly and hoping it was going to stay that way.

Tral nodded and relaxed a bit. "What do you wanted to know?"

"Kinzie..", Emine glared up at the sky for a while as if she could see her there sitting at the pc. "Oh,right. This is Steelport 1990, correct? Did anything unusual happen to you? Like does it feel like something has changed? I'd like to know if this is litterally just how it has been back then. That being the case, do you know any of those people?" Kinzie pressed some buttons and opened up a list of names, all of them from the remaining Saints.

"I don't know where to fuck you came from that you don't know this but yes. This is Steelport 1990. Nothing unusual happened, nothing changed. Just the same old garbage life as always." She looked through the list of names and shook her head. "I only feel like I know you two", she pointed at Asher and Emi, then looked at Em. "Do you know them?"

"Shaundi sounds familiar but really I could be wrong", Em shrugged and looked between Emine and Asher. "Yup, you two look seriously like I've seen you already." "Ok, thank you for the cooperation." Kinzie wrote down the responses. "If you have questions you may ask as well."

Tral nodded understanding and pointed directly at Asher once she was allowed to ask questions too. "Who are you all? Especially this woman? Why do you know our names? Why is she trying to kill me so bad?" She paused for a second before looking at the sky. "Who are you? Where are you? How can we hear you? Where did you come from? What is your goal?"

"Wow. A lot of questions but I am keeping my word. My name is Kinzie Kenzington and well, this is basically just a simulation of Steelport around 14 years ago. It would take some time to explain everything but yeah, that is your question explained shortly. Our goal is it to dethrone Zinyak after he has blown up earth", Kinzie explained briefly and highlighted the names of the people in front of them with some simple infos on them. "Oh and why don't you explain us why you want her dead, Asher?"

"Zinyak...?" Tral looked up and bit her lip, clenching her fists. She was completely tensed up now and stared at Asher first, then read the information. The said woman had by now wriggled out of Johnny's grip and was standing aside a bit. "Nothing, I just hate her I guess", she hissed out and averted her eyes, her arms crossed before her chest. "Can we go back now? There's no Saint here. We know that much."

Em had just been looking over Tral's shoulder to read about them briefly as well. No need for her to ask questions since she frankly didn't care too much. "Come on, Asher. You are no fun all of the sudden. Guess when things go back to you, you just act like an immature child." Matt might have been quiet for most parts for today but it just now bothered him hard that Asher was basically acting like him when he asked her to stop and couldn't deal that she could just get away from this easy.

She looked over to him and shot him a warning glare. "Don't push this, Miller. We're teammates but even you run out of luck." She growled and turned around to walk away. "Wait!" She looked around angry as Tral called out to her. The pale girl read through the information once more. "Why does it say here that you are the daughter of Zinyak? I for a fact know that Zinyak had only one child. This information is fake." She spat out and glared at Asher who grew more uncomfortable by every second.

"Bloody great team we got there then." Matt felt like he was already going too far but what she could, he could do as well. "Stop running away from this. What? Are you scared that something might come up that's bad?" "Matt, shut up. Getting her against you is bad. I know that." Emine put a hand on his shoulder and kept him close to Johnny since he could take good care of Asher for sure. "But seriously, Ash. Tell us what's bothering you and Kinzie might have mercy."

She would have punched him in the face by now if not for Johnny who was standing in front of him now. "How about this, Miller. If you want me to stop running then get away from Johnny so I can beat you up real good." She wasn't sure who to turn to or where to go. Everyone seemed against her right now and she really didn't want to talk. Laughing desperately she looked at Emi. "Mercy on me? For what? What did I do? What will she do?" She confused up her words, shot Tral a warning glare and mouthed a 'stop talking'. "Kinzie. How can I trust any of you if you are giving me false information? That woman is an imposter. She isn't Zinyak's daughter."

"That would be an unfair fight. You know I couldn't defend myself against you in a fistfight." Even when he seemed comfident, he was still cowering behind Johnny and held onto his arm. "This isn't false information. You just have to learn to put 2 and 2 together. That's why Asher is trying to run, she figured it out immediately when she saw Emine and her younger self. For them it is pretty obvious that Em is just our misses president as a teenager soooo: I guess you don't need more help, right?", Kinzie tried to help them figure it out on their own which she did way sooner than she thought. Wasnt too hard but still. "Are you trying to tell me that I will become president one day? How?", Em looked Emine up and down quite surprised and just recieved a 'meh if I knew' from Kinzie.

"You'll regret this once you get out of the Simulation, Miller", Asher hissed and turned back around. "Lies. I'm going to leave myself if you won't call me back, Kinzie." Tral raised an eyebrow, looked Asher up and down and grinned, mumbling a quiet 'so that is how it is'. Whatever her older self did, if she needed to hide that badly, she would deserve to get kicked in her ass. "Lies? Let me show you something." She fumbled around with a small device. A beeping noise showed that it shut off. Tral immediately grew paler, her scars deepened, she grew taller, her face features became more sharp and her eyes grew back to the black colour they all knew. Her voice was now high pitched as she spoke. It was obvious now that she was a younger Asher. "Zintral, huh. I hope father kicked your ass." Asher turned around at that once more, her fists balled, her teeth gritted. With a few quick steps she ran up to her younger self and pushed her to the ground, ready to punch her. "Why?! Why did you do that?! Liar! You're all liars! This simulation is a lie!"

"Try me, bitch", Matt mumbled quietly, mostly to himself. He might want to start a fight but wasn't that suicidal. "Woah. Does that mean we will litterally be in charge of the goverment once? And like never actually leave each other? Wow, I thought you might just get bored of me someday", Em put her hands in her pocket with a calm smile. "Yeah I thought that about us, Asher. So why did you leave back then? Without saying anything on top of that?", Emine glared over at Asher. "Better question. Why did you come back without saying anything?"

Asher had been pulled back and away from Tral by Johnny once more and just stared down dead, looking up at Em. Tral was patting dust of her clothes and stood back up to stand behind Em, weary of Asher. "I don't- I don't want to talk about it. It's stupid." She didn't bother trying to fight her way out of Johnny's lock and just hung in his arms, now averting her eyes from both Em and Emi.

"We'll talk about this later." Emine gave her a pat on the shoulder and sighed as she watched her younger self looking back at Tral as she just went back to looking monotone as always. "Well, this isn't going well... maybe we should move on and look at other things that could give us a hint to why this is here now", Kinzie suggested as she felt things getting tense here.

"Good thing you noticed that fucking now, Kinzie", Asher snapped and rubbed her wrists as she was let go of. Johnny was still quiet. He had known Zintral too and been down that she was supposed to be gone, just like Oleg and Aisha and the others. It was a weird thought now that Zintral was Still alive in the form of Asher. Said woman was walking a few steps ahead and waited for the others without turning around. Tral had therewhile turned the device back on and had went to being quiet. After all Em was the one to normally talk anyways. She just glanced over to Em and frowned. "Did you really think I was going to just leave you?"

"I'm sorry, ok? Let's just move on with this so you can get back here and hopefully not kill anyone while we are at it." The woman behind the computer was still acting as she usually would, calm and collected. Em shrugged and avoided her eyes. "Dunno. Not like I was even thinking you would stick with me for that long honestly. I actually just thought you'd move on and forget about me." Emine frowned at that, god how much she hated herself for talking like that. Just another reason she would never to talk to her younger self again. "Ok, let's go. Kinzie, next position and god don't let it be another thing about me."

Asher just mumbled something, still furious and stared at the map until she saw Kinzie's mark. "We'll see, Emine. Do you still have no idea who could be here? Or what the purpose of this is?", Johnny asked. It wasn't exactly directed at Emi. More to everyone with them, except for Asher who wasn't listening anyway.

"It seems like it is litterly just a copy of old Steelport but come on. Don't you want to see your old selves again? Just sweet innocent children who didn't yet knew what to do with their lives?" Kinzie glanced at Em and Tral. "Or, you know.. nevermind. This is quite entertaining though and I am not getting Asher back this pissed. I don't want to die."

Looking up Asher started laughing. "Are you trying to protect a certain someone?" She looked over to Matt and grinned. "Hey, if you want to see young ones. How about we search for little Matty over here?"

"Maybe", she simply replied but gave in and gave her a lot of spots where different Saints were at that time. "I won't help you getting to him. I dont think I am sure if you would actually hurt a child or not soooo thats all I would be doing." "Kinzie, if this wouldn't be a simulation I swear, I would kill you for sending a psychopath after me. Killbane was bad enough but her?!" Matt looked as if he was searching for her in disbelief. "Hey, we don't want to anger her further right? Let's just let her power herself out. She wouldn't even find you here. I'm sure", Emine said simply. "Oh and no superpowers", Kinzie threw in quickly.

"I don't need superpowers for this. I will find you, Matt. And if I have to search EVERY single one of these points on the map. And if I can't find you here in Steelport, Matty, I will take a fucking plane to great britain and visit your home", she hissed and marked a point on the map, turning around and starting to run. "Wow, she is even worse than me right now, can you believe?" Tral whispered to Em and looked after her older self in disbelief. "We should follow her. If she finds Matt, i'm not sure either what she will do. We should stay closer to keep her from doing anything if it comes down to it", Johnny nodded to Emine as a sign to follow.

Matt laughed uneasy as he looked after her before looking at the others pleading. "Can someone maybe stop her? Like now? Please?" Em nodded slowly. "You've really changed a lot. Whatever happened, it wasn't pretty." "If we don't follow her I'm sure she will kill everyone till she found who she is looking for. Let's pray you are still in Britain, Matt." Emine went over to a car and broke it open. "Let's go. No time to waste."

Johnny quickly sat down in the car, dragging Matt with him. He nodded, aggreeing to what Emine had said. They quickly catched up to Asher with the car but the Zin just turned around, flipped them off, dragged the driver of a motorcycle, threw him through a window and took it over, stepping down hard on the gas .Weaving in between the cars and trucks she used ways that the others couldn't use with their car.

When they were out of their sight Em looked back up. "Yo, Kinzie? Can you give their position? I am not sure about this and what she does to this place." Agreeing she gave Em a map and actually was nice enough to even get them a bike so they could keep an eye on them. "Come on! Relax! You are able to ruin him enough already onboard! You don't have to also ruin him as a child!", Emine leaned out of the window as she drove and called out for her to try and calm her down.

"Discuss that with little Matty in your car! I am sure he's very happy about your suggestion!", she laughed and checked around since she had seen the first point. Goddamnit. Just Pierce. Next point. She quickly pulled her map up, marked another one and went full throttle.

"Asher, why can't you ever stop trying to ruin my life?!", Matt called out to her, clearly terrified at what eighter things she could do to him in and outside of the simulation. "Want to join or had enough of them?", Em nodded for Tral to jump up on the bike aswell, marking Asher on her minimap.

"I won't let this crazy bitch do whatever to this place. I still live here." She nodded and jumped on as well, staring at the map to follow where Asher was going. Said woman was already too far gone to clearly hear Matt. She just flipped them off once more and drove into a small sideway, using only those ways now to get to her objective. It still wasn't the right one so she cursed and this time didn't mark anything so Kinzie wouldn't be able to know exactly where she was trying to go and started driving again, using nitro nearly the whole time so she was definitely faster than the others.

Em smiled at her and drove as fast as she could towards the crazy woman that could possibly ruin their life and a lot of others. Young Matt looked up from playing with his toys in the yard and went over to the fence when he heard the scretching of tires on the road coming nearer, standing up on his toes to try and look over the fence excited.

Asher crashed into a wall, flew off the motorcycle and cursed. Kicking it once she turned around, saw Matt and grinned. "Hey, little boy. What are you doing here? Your name is Matt, right?" She moved in closer, smiling as friendly as she could and squatted down in front of the fence to be more at eye level with the little one

He nodded with a bright smile as she seamed to know him and rocked back and forth on his heels, his shirt being a bit too big for him and looking more like a short dress. "I'm just playing on my own but I'm not really allowed to talk to anyone I dont know.. you seem nice though."

"Aw, that must be boring alone, Matty. Is it alright if I call you Matty? You're just so cute. May I join you?" She ruffled through his hair. "Oh and don't worry about not knowing me. You might not remember but we do know each other. It's a long while since we last saw each other though." She booped his nose and went back to moving her hand through his hair

"It is boring but nothing I can change and you can call me that if you'd want to." Matty giggled as she ruffled through his hair and pushed up into her hand slightly to have more of it since he rarely got affection. "My mother won't be too happy.. but I'm sure if she doesn't know it, it's fine! And when you tell me you know me, it should be even more ok.

"Then let's go on an adventure, Matty! It will be awesome!" She had the urge to grip his head tight and slam his face into the fence but kept from it for the moment. "Who do you want to be? A captain of a spaceship maybe? Or the god of cyberspace?" She giggled at her own suggestion.

"Everything sounds nice." He kept his smile up and fiddled with the bottom of his shirt as he seemed to think about it but then shrugged at her as he didn't know what to do.

"Then let's look around a bit, Matty. I'm sure you will find something that you want to be once you just get inspired!" She quickly picked him up and held him in her arms. Pressing one finger to his lips she looked back to the house, then at him. "No word to anyone, okay? This is just us two on an adventure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> slight Child rape/ -abuse

Matty clung to her suprized that he got picked up suddenly and laughed happily as he held onto her shoulders. "Of course I won't tell anyone. I don't want to get into trouble because they don't know you. They are busy doing adult stuff anyways, so it's fine!"

"Good. You're a good boy, Matty. Maybe a bit too much of a good boy", she laughed and walked off fast, looking around. As she found a dark alleyway she quickly slipped there and ran up a staircase with the little boy in her arms until she was on the rooftop. "Hey, Matty. How old are you now?"

He was a bit confused to why she took him where she took him but he didn't complain 'cause he was starting to become bored anyways. When she asked him he looked back at her and ignored the scenery, kicking his feet. "I'm 3 years old!"

"3 years, huh. Such a small little boy", she giggled and set him down on the floor. "You know, Matty. I am from the future and I know your own self from the future."

"What, really?!" Matty crossed his legs as he sat on the floor, eyes widening as he listened to her. "Are you really from the future?!"

"Oh yes I am." She pulled out a little device and showed it to him. It was a small alien technology weapon that she fired a few centimeters away from him. "I can tell you something about your older self, Matty. Do you want to hear it?"

He should have been way more worried about her nearly shooting him but it only got him more excited to hear more. "Tell me! I want to know about future me!"

"Well, future Matty is still small. He has black hair and wears makeup all the time. He's a genius at hacking and calls himself the god of cyberspace. He's a criminal, Matty. A criminal. He's shooting people and killing them. He tried to kill me and my friends before." She giggled and let that sink in before stepping in closer so she towered over him. "But you know what he is most of all?" Her smile turned weird and crooked as she looked down.

"Oh. At least I'm not all too bad then, right? I am still going to be good, right? Not all of those things were bad after all.." Matty was uncertain about her words and nodded for her to continue talking, still as excited as before. "What?"

She started laughing full blown at his words and bowed down so their noses nearly touched. "Most of all. Big Matty is. A big. Whiny. Bitch!" Straightening her back she kicked him hard in the face so he got thrown to the floor by the power behind it. Moving over to him she cupped his face, digging her nails into his cheek, smiling angelically. "So aunty here has decided to teach Matty some manners."

With one moment Matty's happy smile was gone and was switched with a fearful look in his eyes as he cried out when she kicked him. "I-I want to go home. Please get me home" He already had tears rolling down his cheeks from the kick and curled up on himself to try and hide from her.

"Oh no, Matty. You can't go home now. Our adventure just started after all." She purred and picked him up by the collar, moving him over to the edge of the rooftop. "Unless you want me to drop you down, Matty. But believe me when I say that hard bricks aren't gonna be as comfortable as what I'm going to do to you. I've had my experiences with that. Trust me, boy."

Fearful he gripped onto her wrist and begged her not to drop him, choaking on sobs. He should have listened to what his parents had told him about others and that he should be careful but of course he had to ignore it. "Please don't hurt me! I'm going to be good!!"

"You know what, Matty. Now you sound exactly like your older self. Always begging to someone else. Always saying you'll be good just to be left alive and well. This isn't how life works, Matty." She threw him on the ground behind her, then stepped on his chest. "Oh, you know what is sad?"

"B-but I'm going to do what you want me to do! Please just get me home then! I promise!" Matty wiped at his eyes to try to stop himself from crying but that didn't do much for him and only made hin tear up more. He wouldn't dare to speak up to her, not in his wildest dreams when she had him pushed down to the ground like this and was clearly armed.

"I asked you a question, Matty", she purred and ignored his words, pushing down harder and grabbing her gun from before to press it into his shoulder, ready to pull the trigger any second. Not far away from where they were the group of Saints approached now, Johnny staring out the window, scanning the environment for where Asher could have gone to.

"I uh w-what is sad? Tell me." He tried to keep himself calm as he took deep breathes and kept his eyes on hers eventhough this only scared him more. Emine cursed and hit the stirring wheel annoyed. "Fuck! Damn her and how she can act sometimes! Kinzie we need help!" But she didn't get a response cause Kinzie was too busy and concentrated on getting her system back under control after Asher fucked with it. Em was lucky enough to still have a map atl east but didn't drive as fast since she thought they had everything under control. "Tell me if something important comes up", she had said as she shoved the map into Tral's hands.

"When you're asking so nicely." She sat down on his chest and pinched his cheeks. "Right now, in my time, you are still a virgin. You know what that means? You're a sad loser that doesn't get someone to fuck them. He was so desperate, he went into a game, took a stranger and let himself get fucked right. In. Here." She moved her hand down to his crotch and pushed her finger between his asscheeks as best as she could with the fabric of the pants in her way. "You don't actually want to end like that, now do you, Matty?" "Hey, Em? She seems to not have moved from one spot for a short while now." Tral sounded a bit worried and looked the map over once more. It was glitchy and buggy and flickered but she could still see Asher's position on it. She wasn't sure if she actually wanted to know what that psycho did over there.

Most of the things Asher said didn't make sense at all to him but he just took it that is wasn't anything good and gasped when the air was pretty much pressed out of his lungs. He cried out as she touched him and squirmed around clearly uncomfortable and tried to move away, which didn't work at all. "What are you doing?", he asked between sobs. Em nodded in understandment and followed the directions Tral lead her to before she parked the bike and jumped off of it. "You make sure you get her people here 'cause wherever they are now they should know how to deal with her! Go! This doesn't seem good at all!" Grabbing the nearest thing that looked like a weapon she sprinted up the stairs, hoping to find her as soon as possible.

"Oh like I said, Matty. I'm just teaching you some manners", she giggled and pushed her hand down his pants to search for what she was looking for and grab it, licking along his neck. Tral in thus looked up the map and got on the bike to drive over to where Asher's people were shown to her. Already waving from far away she yelled at them to follow and pointed into the direction where she came from. "Hurry! I don't know what she is doing but I think she found what she was looking for!"

Matty weakly pushed at her to try and get her off as he was still just confused about what was happening, utterly terrified by this woman. Em was panting when she reached the rooftop and immediately stopped in her track as she saw her, not sure if she would be more disgusted or angry "What the fuck happened to you? What happened to you that you turned into this?" "That doesn't sound good", Emine mumbled to herself and took a glance over her shoulder to Matt who was just fiddling with his hands anxiously. "Tral, get us where we need to go then! No time to waste!", she called out to her.

"Stop pushing", she growled and bit him until blood spurted from his neck. "Didn't you say you were gonna be a good boy?" Glancing over to Em annoyed she spit out Matty's blood and grinned. "What? Surprised? Ask my younger self, maybe she knows an answer. She was never better than I am now." Giggling she moved her hand around and grabbed onto Matty's dick more, applying pressure. With her other hand she grabbed her weapon and pointed it at Em. "Just stay there and be a good girl, alright?" Tral immediately turned around at that and brought them to Matty's house. Looking around she at first didn't know where to go, then saw the staircase and ran up it, waving for the others to follow her up the buidling.

"This isn't you if you were anything like Tral!" Em gritted her teeth as the weapon was pointed at her and made her unable to do anything as she had to stay there and witness each scream and cry from poor Matty. Emine slammed the car door open as she jumped out and pointed at Matt mouthing a 'stay' before running to the roof, not waiting up for the others since there was no time. SHe glared daggers at Asher as she saw her on top of the small child with blood dripping from her lips. "GET THE FUCK UP! NOW!"

Johnny followed Emine too together with Tral so Matt was left alone downstairs. Tral couldn't stop herself from gagging at the sight while Johnny just stood there, dumbfounded at the scenery that played out before him. "Oh? Where is Matt?", Asher smiled and pulled her hand out of Matty's pants now, closing it around his neck, her weapon switching from being pointed at Em, then at Emi, then at Johnny and Tral.

"Where is Matt?! Really? That's the only thing that's bothering you now?! You seriously have no idea when something is too much. Look at yourself! What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Emine took a few steps towards her 'till she could grab her, not caring if she would get shot by her. She was furious at this. High sexdrive aside this was just sick and she couldn't watch this any longer. Em eyed her older self and stepped forward as well. She couldnt shoot them both at the same time afterall.

"Get off!" She growled and pushed Emine's hand back, holding the gun to Matty's head and retreating a few steps. "I'm asking you. Where. The fuck. Is Matt." She was holding Matty up by his neck so he was choking and gagging. Johnny pulled out his weapon and pointed it at the Zin while Tral was still too shocked to do anything in this moment.

"Clearly not here now so just stop with this bullshit and go away from here!" Em growled, torn between options she wasn't familiar with eighter way. Before Emine could say anything Matt came up behind them, gagging himself when he saw what was going on but swallowed down the feeling and stepped forward. "Here I am. Happy now?"

"Matt!" She immediately lightened up and pressed the gun closer to Matty's head. "Hey, Matt. Look who i got here. Remember this little guy?" She laughed and forced Matty to open his mouth, pushing the gun inside and twisting it around until the barrel was covered in little Matty's spit. It was like she had forgotten about everyone else now and just focused on Matt, grinning sadistically. Purring she glanced at the sky. "I still owe you some tears, Kinzie. Maybe I can do it this time."

"You turned her off, remember?" Matt tried to keep up his fake confidence and at the same time the wish to just vomit. "Let him go. He is just a child! If you want to stop looking so pathetic then at least do this shit to someone your size!" "Bad idea Matt..", Emine whispered as she watched Asher's movements closely so she could take the gun from her soon without her being able to shoot Matty in the process.

She laughed and pulled the gun out of Matty's mouth to lick over it before grinning at Matt. "Are you suggesting yourself?" Licking over Matty's cheek she spit out and held the gun to her own head. "Or did you mean me?" Laughing she threw little Matt on the ground and pushed one foot on his back. "You were so cute when you were three, you know, Matt? Right, Matty? Aren't you a good boy?" Falling into a laughing fit she licked a bit of Matty's blood from her lips. "Did you know he is just like you? Always begging to not be hurt in any way!"

"Shooting yourself might actually be better for everyone when you already suggest it." Matt focused on not looking at his younger self too much as he spoke to not get himself discourraged. "Oh wow. You try to tell me that I am like myself? Shocking. I wish you were still like Tral." Emine shot Em a glance before she grabbed her arm in which she held the gun while Em pushed Asher aside to grab Matty, holding him protective to her chest before taking a few steps away from her. As soon as Matty was out of Asher's grip he sobbed loudly into Em's chest and clung to her for dear life, whimpering pleads to not get handed over to Asher again.

She was about to call him out on promoting suicide as both her gun and her victim were ripped from her hands. "HEY! I NEVER ASKED YOU TO GET INVOLVED IN THIS! GIVE HIM BACK!" She was yelling and in a raging fit tackled Emine onto the ground. "I NEVER FUCKING ASKED FOR THIS! I JUST WANTED TO LEAVE THIS GODDAMN SIMULATION!" Johnny moved over and pressed his gun to the back of Asher's head to stop her before she could do anything to Emi.

"IF YOUR IDEA OF LEAVING THE SIMULATION IS BY DOING HORRIBLE THINGS TO A CHILD THEN YOU CLEARLY HAVE NO HEART AT ALL. EVEN IF YOU HATE MATT THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE ANYTHING!" Emine punched her in the face pissed off how she could just think of herself in this situation. Em was just unsure of how to deal with children but giving that everyone else was busy she had to do it herself, starting of by whispering to him that he'll be fine and that no one would hurt him anymore as long as she was here.

"IT'S JUST A FUCKING SIMULATION!" She glared back at her but couldn't do anything due to the gun pressed to the back of her head and the presence of Johnny behind her. Tral stayed behind with Matt and stuck close with him. "Matt, right? Should we go? With your younger self and Em?"

"SO? DOESNT MAKE IT BETTER! ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU KNOW WHAT SIMULATIONS MEAN TO HIM!" While the two women were busy and Johnny had to take care of them Matt looked over at Tral and nodded slowly. He glanced at Em who walked around a few steps back and forth to help to calm him. "Would be for the best".

Tral just nodded and gave Em a sign to follow the two, Leading them down. "YEAH? REMIND ME WHAT THEY MEAN TO HIM! HE WAS THE GOD OF CYBERSPACE ONCE UNTIL KINZIE BESTED HIM! AT LITERALLY EVERYTHING! ASIDE FROM THAT? WHAT CAN A SIMULATION MEAN TO HIM IF HE'S USING IT TO GET FUCKED IN THE ASS BY A STRANGER!"

"WHAT HE DOES IS HIS BUSINESS! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET HIM BE HIM AND YOU DO YOUR THING? NO WONDER HE IS RATHER IN A SIMULATION THAN ON THE SHIP WITH US!" Emine pushed her away so she could get up, dusting herself off. "H-hello? Helloooo?", Kinzie asked as she got her signal back and sounded quiet worried. "Can you hear me again?".

"YES WE CAN KINZIE TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH NOW GET US. THE FUCK. BACK." She cursed and spit out blood, holding her arms up in defence as Johnny didn't move his gun away one inch, as she slowly scrambled around to get up.

"Alright." Kinzie pushed a few keys to get them back out of there, tense as hell about what had happened since she couldn't do anything against it besides watch through the static.

Johnny was the first one to get out of the Machine and immediately walked over to Kinzie. "What happened before? Why were you gone all of a sudden?" He didn't notice that Asher opened her eyes too just yet.

"I don't know what happened. I was confused myself when I suddenly lost control over this. I just need to investigate this further and hope things will go smoothly again." Kinzie bit her tongue and glanced over at Johnny. "I'm sorry for this." Matt uncomfortably stayed laid back for a moment before pushing himself out of the machine to silently escape this room. Emine took some time longer to wake up but did so too eventually, holding her head.

"Don't apologize. Just analyze it so we know what was the problem." He helped Emi out of the machine since she seemed to have a bit of trouble and eyed Asher. "Hey, Kinzie. Load me into the simulation. The normal one", Asher hissed and tried to look at neither Johnny nor Emi, not bothering to step out of the machine.

"Will do. Still I'm sorry I let things escalate." Kinzie pushed herself off of the table so she could roll with her chair to a computer on the other side of the room before looking over at Asher. "Why would you want that?"

"Just. Do it." Johnny stared her down and moved over. "Asher, I think it'd be pretty damn important that we talk and sort this out. We got rules as Saints, we got rules as a team. You just broke a whole lot." She just growled and glared at Kinzie as if to tell her to do it already.

Emine who was still holding her head and was now sitting on another chair in the room sighed. "Let her go." "But boss she-". "I said Let. Her. Go. Having her here would mean death to us when she isn't having herself under control. Letting her go means she can kill a few people there which won't cause trouble. As long as you watch over her it's fine. We can talk this out when she has calmed."

"Why thank you, love", she purred jokingly and laid back, closing her eyes. "Whatever you say, boss." Johnny backed off and left the room. He had some stuff to think about then.

"Please just shut up and go, Asher." Emine pushed herself up and left the room as well. Kinzie still looked uncertain but didnt dare to argue with Emine as she loaded up the normal simulation just for her, loading up a firewall for Matt's things. Just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

"According to my calculations, we should have come to the sex part by now." CID was floating right next to Shaundi and stared at a poster.

"Learn to be maybe less romantic but I agreed to so..", Shaundi rolled her eyes as she talked to him but gave in as her curiousity actually got the better of her. "That's going to be interesting to do. How do we actually do this? Not like you are built for sex."

"Oh, I am fully equipped to bring you the best pleasure possible." CID turned around and showed her a few of his modifications. "Interested in trying any of them? I also got other ways to make you scream out in pleasure."

A bit taken aback she eyed him before chuckling to herself. "You know? Why don't you just suprize me? I'm going to rate how good you actually are at this then. Just telling you, I had some pretty good sex before so don't get to sure of yourself."

If CID had a mouth he would surely be grinning by now. "Do not worry. I will make this the best sexual experience for you you've ever had." He quickly moved over so he was right in front of her and moved down a little, waiting for her to spread her legs a little.

"Alright, then show me what you got." Shaundi leaned back a bit before she removed her uniform and spread her legs, watching him curiously.

CID let out an excited beeping noise and quickly got to work. Whipping out a clit vibrator he slowly started moving over hers. A cold but soothing liquid pressed out of it at the touches and trickled down her pussy and legs while he moved another metallic arm over to her breasts and used finger vibrators to rub over her nipples that emmitted the same liquid.

"Since when do you have those things installed?", Shaundi bit her lip and tossed her head back at the unexpected pleasure. Really, what could she expect from basically a floating ball without any real additions? This was already going further than she thought it would go.

"These body's have a kind of 3D-printer embedded inside of them. I meddled with them a little and overwrote the program. If you have any wishes, I can try to print them for you." He continued rubbing at her and pulled out a massager with a weirdly shaped head, turning it on and moving it over her pussy slowly, still massaging her clit with the vibrator.

"Oh right now I'm good but it sounds interesting." She put her arms behind herself to push herself up so she could watch whatever he was doing. Smiling faintly she rocked her hips up against the toys. "You already do great by the way."

"I am pleased to hear that. If I had a face, I would be blushing now." His voice was as nonchalant as ever as he pulled out an amazingly large and big dildo that was leaking the same iquid as his other tools. "How much have you had sex by now, Shaundi? Would you be prepared for this or should I go smaller?"

Eyeing the dildo she already groaned and spread her legs as far as she could. Her body was already leaking fluids from the vibrators that were already caressing her body and just the sight got her more eager. "Put it in. I can take it."

He slowly moved the dildo that was covered with small bumps more at the end too to her entrance and circled to slick her up just slightly more before roughly pushing it in all at once. "I am amazed at your capabilities. Not everyone can take this."

All the moans and screams she tried suppressing spilled from her lips as the dildo entered her, hips twitching uncontrollably. "Fucking hell, CID. You really weren't kidding." She was trying to speak as calm as possible but it came more out as broken off words.

"I told you. I am better than any human, or possibly Alien, you ever had." He pushed inside her hard and deep from the start, the bumpy part forcing her pussy to stretch even more. "You are amazingly stretched already. I am always again amazed at the human body's capabilities." He whipped out another one of these monster cocks and moved it closer to her ass. "Are you up for the challenge?"

"Bring it on", Shaundi hissed and pushed herself up shaking to make it easier to push it inside her, eyes falling shut to concentrate on relaxing her body.

"That is exactly the reason why I love you, Shaundi." He practically rammed the dildo up her ass without even trying to prepare her like last time. The liquid was soothing enough to be able to calm the pain in her ass at least a little. At the same time the vibrators on her nippled started sucking on them and he pulled them back until they were at their limit and couldn't be pulled further.

Eventhough it hurt like hell to have him going in this rough it turned her on further and caused her to let her mouth hang open while shameless moans escaped her. She was way too into this. A few weeks ago she would have punched people in the face for telling her she would end up here but now she didn't know if it was so bad earth was destroyed.

"I hate myself for not actually having the ability to be turned on and cum from this. Can I take a photo? I want to relive this moment when I have to be a cocksleeve for Pierce." He now quickened the pace of both dildos, at the same time concentrating on giving both her nipples and clit special care. Not one of his movement's turned sloppy due to the precision of his programming.

"You earned it. Take as many as you need", she gasped out between moans and felt her legs getting weaker from the effort of holding herself up, eyes rolling into the back of her head. "Don't you dare tell anyone though."

That was pretty unexpected for the android but he quickly took several shots and a short video while he violated her, quickening the pace once more to an inhuman one. "I promise. Why did you resist against a date at first though? You seem to quite enjoy this."

"CID now w-wouldnt be... the b-best time to talk." Shaundi's breathing sped up as she was brought closer to orgasm from the toys that were steadily hammering into her. She could swear she could see stars as she arched her back and came all over the toys, losing her balance and falling back against the floor panting like crazy.

He pulled all his toys back now until he was exactly the same as before. He looked like nothing happened. Just a ball of metal controlled by an intelligent AI. "If then wasn't the time to talk, I suggest it is now. I believe I have changed your latest best sex experience with me?" He looked down at the woman lying on the floor, exhausted by his rough treatment.

Shaundi held up her hand to make him stop talking and needed some time to relax before she sat up to run her fingers through her hair. "Fuck me.. you really know what to do. Did Kinzie teach you?" His first question was intentionally ignored since she didn't know the answere eighter and was now more busy squirming around as cum and lube was covering her inner thighs.

"Indirectly. Except for Ben, Keith, Matt and Emine, everyone on this ship have had their way with me. As an intelligent AI I learn and evolve from experience." He watched her and took another shot. "Though I must say that Kinzie knows a lot about this subject. She always takes it rough."

"Keep doing that. That was amazing." She basked some time longer in the afterglow before she slowly put her clothes back on. "Each to their own. The ones who don't use this opportunity are stupid, the ones that do get great sex. The boss looks like she needs a break after all from Asher. Don't know how she can just stick with her."

He appreciated the praise highly though he was unable to show it. "I may not feel pleasure but I know for a fact that Asher is quite experienced in what she is doing. I do not want to interfere in her relationship but seeing Asher's way of using me I would be interested to see Emine's way. Though she refuses to take me when Asher is still around."

"If you ever get to take her let me know 'cause then something serious happened between them." Jumping to her feet she stretched and smiled lovingly down at him, something rare, especially coming from Shaundi "I had fun. We should do this more often actually. With or without sex is fine."

"That sounds reasonable. I will remember that." He gave off happy little robotic noises. "Whenever you want me, you can call me. You know where to find me." He picked up her clothes with a robotic arm and gave them to her before turning around to float out of the door and back to his usual place. "I had a lot of fun too. I want to do this again as soon as possible."

"I will do that. If you need company you know where to find me as well." She turned away from him and wiped herself clean before getting dressed, letting herself fall back on her bed satisfied.

On his way back CID walked past an exhausted looking Asher which didn't fit her personality at all. She had just gotten out of the simulation and ignored Kinzie. She grinned though as she saw him and poked him. "Hey, you been of service again, CID?" "I have not been permitted to talk about it." She pouted and looked after him before walking over to the 'living room'.

Emine was already waiting there for her. Her thoughts had been cleared during the time she could actually think about what just happend and was currently staring over at Asher as she entered the room. The thing though was that she was silent. Completely silent. Not one noise escaped her as she just observed.

"Emi!" She looked excited and quickly walked over to the other woman, squatting down in front of her, grinning. "I'm way better now. Beating up some dick Zin's in the simulation sure makes everything hella better!"

"Mhm." Emine made a noise of acknowledgement and leaned slightly forward, her expression not changing one bit. Being calm always seemed like a good option to Kinzie so why not try it out for ones. "You know that what happened isn't just forgotten from this, yeah?" 

She sighed and flopped down on the ground. "Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I should have told you all way earlier but my devices broke and I got really scared that you would all just kill me for being a Zin since you lost everything through them." She sighed and fiddled with her uniform a bit, uncomfortable under Emi's nearly expressionless stare. She was just fully unable to read her right now.

"It's not only that, Asher. So many things that happened were just wrong and irresponsible of you. We could have talked this out, we could have used a peaceful methode but you had to go and cause trouble in there to make things worse. The others are still deciding what to do now. I left them the option to vote what they think we should do with you for now." Emine gave her one last glance before she got up and turned her back to her. "At least me you could have told the truth."

She looked perplexed and scrambled over to Emine. "Hey, this is a joke, right? I might have gone overboard but really, it was just a simulation. I told you. It doesn't change anything if I do something there." She grinned nervously and got up now. "Hey, where are the others? I'm not going to have to leave, am I?" She sounded nervous and confused as she started tugging on Emi's clothes. "I told you I'm sorry, right? I just was really scared! That's human...isn't it?"

"Simulation or not this doesn't make it better. I'm sorry but for what will happen is in their hands. I don't want to have to decide over you." Emine pulled her hand away without looking back at her. "I can't let my feelings for you be in the way of my judgement. Just hope they won't be too harsh." After that she quickly left the room, using her best abilities to cover up how she felt.

She couldn't do anything but look after her as she walked away. Cursing she kicked the wall once she unfroze and sat down, staring on her shoes with a dead stare. She couldn't do anything but wait. She knew she overreacted, she knew it was wrong to lie about death but she still didn't understood why everyone seemed to take her raging fit so bad. Everyone had their raging fits, right?

It took some time but Kieth entered the room and cleared his throat to get her attention. "Asher? We have decided what we will do with you. We will give you two options. Eighter you will agree on keeping your emotional episodes under control or you will be handed over back to the Zin where you belong. Your choice."

"Where I...belong?" She stared at him, slowly processing what he said. "Where are the others? Are you the only one here, Keith?"

"I am here to talk to you since I am the vice president and Emine isn't able to talk to you right now. You are a danger to the team like this", Keith said coldly without flinching.

"Hey, you're going a little far, aren't you? I ain't dangerous..." She shook her head and stood up to walk over to him a bit more, wearing a crooked and nervous smile. "What are the others saying?" She barely brought it over her lips.

"Asher, I'm sorry for you but what had happened was enough. We can't risk something like this happening here." He took his gun out just in case. "We don't feel safe if we can't even trust you. It would be better if you left."

She held her hands up in defence and stumbled backwards, looking at him in a mixture or shock and disbelief. "I-", she was thinking about trying to talk but there was no way about Keith. Turning around she dug her nails into her arm, looked back once more and stepped out of the room. So she was danger, a threat, gone too far. They were scared off her...she bit her lip and stumbled to the back of the ship. As she saw Pierce she glanced up but didn't dare to hold eyecontact for even second.

They all went out of her way, only Kinzie didn't flinch away and stayed where she was. No one dared to even say anything besides Keith who led her out to the cargobay where he showed her a by Kinzie repaired small one person ship she could use. "You should know how to use it. We got you close to your mothership. When this is over and you are still alive as well as got your feelings under control you can come back."

She nodded slowly and stepped inside. So...this was going to be the end? Staring him dead in the eye she had an expression on her face that she had never shown before. A mixture of fear and just plain loss. "My...mothership", she mumbled and turned around.

"We'll see how things end up. If things would go better and this war is over we'll see. Please leave now", he said impatient and nodded to the exit. "The longer you take the worse it get's."

She shook her head and closed the door. Keith had never been one to be very emotional but this actually really hurt her. Gritting her teeth she went full throttle once the cargobay was open and escaped the ship as quickly as possible. She had no desire to go back to 'her people' but what else could she do? There was no other place to go. The Saints had been her family, her home. And now she just got kicked out. She wasn't even sure if she should cry or laugh as she docked in on the mothership and escaped her ship to, after years, see someone of 'her race' in person again and not through a simulation, neither as an enemy.

As soon as she was gone Keith put the gun away and went to see the others, his emotions not changing. "Well, this bomb got defused before it blew. It's better that way." He glanced over them before he eyed Emine who neighter looked happy nor sad nor angry, just emotionless. "Boss, what will we do?" "Ask Johnny. He will have the lead for this mission. He is a good leader and I'm sure under his control things will work smoothly. I need some off time", she answered monotone.

Johnny just nodded understanding and looked at everyone. "Let's stop talking about this subject now then. She made her choice, we made our choice. We all need some time to get over this. Still need to find out too why the simulation was there anyway. You should just all take yourselves some off time. Go to sleep, relax, kill some Zin. I for my part am going to go into the simulation to keep working on taking the rest over. Anyone with me?", he looked around, his arms still crossed in front of his chest.

"I'm going to spend some time in the simulation hoping I could work better after some time off for once. I promised younger Shaundi to hang out with her anyways since she needed something." Kinzie popped her back and tightened her ponytail, she hadn't really been in the simulation yet which had her excited and anxious all at once but she needed to get in there anyways to help better. She took Johnny over to the machines while all the others stayed back. She didn't notice the glance Shaundi shot her.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny was the first to go into the machine and quickly got loaded up, immediately pinpointing a location on his map and making his way over there. "Heeeeey, Kinzie." Before Kinzie could step into a machine herself the computer more far in the corner started up. "Are you going to come over here too? Or still gotta finish some work?", even through the computer young Shaundi sounded as high as ever.

"I got some time for you. At least for the time being that there is nothing new going in there", Kinzie went over to the computer and set a timer for herself that should remind her to get back to work in an hour. "Already high again? How long did you last? 2 hours? Less then that?"

"Hey, you can't blame me for that", she coughed before continuing. "How are you gonna get through this shithole of a life after all without having some fun?", she seemed to be grinning. "I'll see you on the other side, Kinzie", she coughed once more before the computer shut down again.

"My job is plenty of fun", she mumbled to herself before stepping into the machine to kick back and get loaded into the simulation close to Shaundi. She hadn't really talked to her like this and thus was quite happy to be here. "Hello? Shaundi?"

"Hey." She surprised Kinzie from behind and threw her arms around her neck, resting her head on her shoulder. She smelled of marihuana and other unidentifiable drugs with a hint of lemon and flowers. "This is your first time actually in the simulation, right?"

Kinzie looked suprized about the sudden unusual interaction in this fake world that felt just like it would be out of the real one, or so she assumed since it rarely happened that she got touched in any way. "Oh, hey. Yup, first time", she glanced over her shoulder at her. "I hope you are happy I spend my free time with you."

"Oh believe me. I am." She moved her hand with the joint in it up to Kinzie's mouth. "Want a drag? Else it'll be mine", she giggled, not flinching at all at the closeness of the two without the two even having properly met before.

"Sure", Kinzie eyed the joint before leaning in and taking a drag, coughing a couple of times before she relaxed a bit. She wasn't that used to smoking but hey, who would judge? "At least someone wants my company."

"Aw, you'll get used to it soon." She smiled at Kinzie's inexperience with the drug and ruffled through her hair once before pulling back. "Hey, do you gotta talk about it or something? We just need to find a nice place to stay. You sure all seemed in uproar but I couldn't really hear most of it. Not that I was actually listening much." Yeah, she really had been more busy taking drugs and giggling at a caterpillar on a leaf.

"Can I make the request that i can at least get out of 'this'", Kinzie pointed at her clothes before taking the joint to try and get used to it faster. "We can talk about what happened then. It would be easier that way I'm guessing."

"Oh, sure. Change into whatever you feel comfortable with. Need me to get you to a shop or can you do it just like this? With like your amazing hacking power?" She let her have the joint for now though she was itching to take a drag herself.

"In here I can't really hack and I dont have any powers yet. I haven't thought I would even be here so I need to give myself some still. Please take me somewhere if you actually feel like it and aren't too high for it." Even when she saw her eyeing the joint she kept it for herself to have her begging for it eventhough she most definetly had more.

"Nah, I can drive. You learn how to deal with it after years of being high", she scratched the back of her neck and ran one hand through her dreads before taking Kinzie's hand and dragging her with her to an actually pretty run down bike. "Where do you want to go? Nobody loves me? Leather and Lace? Let's pretend? Planet Zin?" she laughed and sat down. "Or how I like to call it: Emo? Foreplay? Vaper? Or something no one actually wants?", she scratched her hand now slightly trying to get rid of the itchy feeling.

"Don't kill me right away and I'll trust you", Kinzie sat down behind her and held onto her to get prepared to start driving. "Get me somewhere where I can get good things and don't end up like a female version of Matt, that's all I ask for. I'm guessing Leather And Lace sounds fine then but you are the expert here so lead me."

She started up the machine and giggled. "Well, with Let's Pretend you would end up looking like me and with Nobody Loves me like Matt. No one likes a Planet Zin so Leather and Lace really sounds like a good idea." She went full throttle and weaved her way through the cars. After a while she couldn't hold back tho and looked over her shoulder. "Um, can you like, put the Joint back in my mouth?"

"Let's hope I will find something good so I won't have to stay with this." Shrugging she kept the joint for herself put her head on her shoulder, blowing the smoke into her direction "Depends. If you drive well you might get some again. Well just keep me safe is all I ask for. Then you can have it back."

"You're a monster", she whined and drove a little slower now, looking at the map to check if they were going the right way. While driving she frequently turned her head to the side to catch a bit of the smoke that Kinzie blew out of her mouth which only partly worked and only had her longing for more. Since she had to make sure that everything worked out though she couldn't drive much faster so it took an eternity until they finally were at the store.

The joint was nearly burnt down once they were there but she still kept her word and put the nearly burnt down joint into Shaundi's mouth before blowing the smoke in her face. "Thank you. Let's go shopping." Grabbing her by the wrist she dragged her inside and could already see multiple things that could potentionally look good on her, humming in thought.

She whined once more seeing how few was left of her joint but didn't complain further, instead only inhaled more smoke greedily. She could always make herself more after all. She was a bit surprised at Kinzie's action at first but rather grinned and let herself get dragged after her. Looking around she was amazed at all the clothes. Nothing was there for her. That was obvious. "Hey, what about that one?," she pointed up to a purple leather outfit

"Was thinking about it actually but I wasn't sure. Now that you have the same idea though...", Kinzie let go of her so she could walk over to the clothing item and picked everything matching up before rushing to the changing rooms. At first the clothes felt too tight for her but she managed to get the tight leather and latex outfit on, looking at herself in the mirror after pulling the hood over her head and putting on the shoes that came with it. "Hey, Shaundi, come here for a sec", she called out as she still eyed herself. Well her figure was coming out great thanks to it atl east.

Shaundi replied with a 'sure' and quickly slipped past the curtain of the changing room, throwing the joint on the ground before and putting it out with her foot. In the cabin her jaw dropped and she rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed, the other hand in her pocket, coughing out the smoke she had just taken in.

Kinzie felt slightly insecure as she kept turning around to look at herself from all angles, hands on her hips. "I actually kinda like it if I'm honest. It's different from the uniforms and baggy tshirts." Finally she glanced at her and posed for her to get some feedback for it. "I'll let you decide. Take it or leave it?"

She wiped her mouth and responded less now like the actual drugged woman she was but with her actual excitement coming through hard. "Take it. Definitely take it", she grinned and eyed her up and down. "You look hot. Like seriously. You got a really nice figure. This outfit makes you look really cool and sexy."

"Straight to the point? I like that. I'll take it then after your judgement." She went out of the changing room and it already made a huge difference since the highheeled shoes had her swaying from side to side ever so slightly which gave her an overall better look as she even just paid for her things.

"Wow, you're gonna make me cazy wearing that. In a good sense", she grinned and pulled Kinzie back on the bike, trying not too look too much at her ass, swaying in that skin tight leather outfit. "So? Ready to go somewhere nice and have a little talk or something? Would you rather go outside or stay in?"

"I got what I was looking for, now you get to do what you want to." Wrapping her arms around her waist she pressed her chest to her back more on accident than intention but since no one seemed to mind she kept it that way. "I could always suggest you that we could go to my place if you'd want that."

"Wait wait wait, you actually got a place here though you've never entered the simulation?", she looked over her shoulder, blushing faintly at the body contact. "Well, please. Mark it then and I'll drive us there", she moved the map over more to Kinzie's direction

"This is Steelport which means my warehouse is here as well, my property no matter who runs this place", she leaned a bit up to mark their goal before going back to relaxing against Shaundi as she drove.

"Wow that is- actually pretty amazing. Back on earth I didn't actually have an apartment of my own. I just pretty much slept with friends or one night stands or just at parties." She didn't take that long actually to get to Kinzie's location since she was driving faster now than she did before, eager to see the place that belonged to the woman pressing up to her and making her go crazy.

"Dont expect a nice home. Tech is my life and once you've seen my place it is pretty obvious that other things get pushed aside." Kinzie jumped off of the bike once they were there and waited for Shaundi to follow her. "You really changed over the years. I really didn't know this is.. you. I never got to meet you this way sadly."

"Don't worry about it. Sure it'll be fine." She just parked the motorcycle calmly before following Kinzie, already making another joint while walking. She had to barely look at it to get it right. "Yeah, I really turned into a restless bitch over the years. I wish I knew why. Older me is just so...stuck up. You know? Really unenjoyable company most of the time", she sighed and went back to hugging Kinzie from behind while she followed her, the not yet lightened joint in her hand. "Well, at least you got to know me now. All this Alien Invasion thing does have a good side at it. Though the earth got destroyed."

"You had your reasons I'm guessing it was mostly due to being sick of 'doing nothing but smoke and get aweful boyfriends', Shaundi's quote", Kinzie went to open the garage door and pulled her inside before locking it up and dragging her further inside. "No offence but I would have preferred to keep the earth than be here now. It is nice to be here with you but I lost too many things there."

She laughed and looked around, whistling. "This is quite nice actually. Where can I sit?", she waited until she was shown her place before continuing to talk. "I mean, there is truth in what she says. She still turned into a stick in the mud", sighing she lighted the joint and looked over to Kinzie. "Hey, I don't take that personal. I mean, i'm literally dead. Non existent. You lost everything, I just gained existence", she took a drag, looking around the hideout once more.

"But she did a good job, since I knew her at least, even less a sense of humor than me but a good soldier", she dragged her over to some beanbags she had gotten after having been requested to sleep more to be more efficient, letting herself fall into it. "Hey, you are only here 'cause of her, this shouldn't have really happend but hey, lucky you."

She got more comfortable and took another drag, Holding it out to Kinzie, offering her. "True. Think I should put our stupid fight aside already?"

"Nah, it's entertaining to see it but I'd leave it up to you, given that she is litterally just an older version of you", she took a drag and gave her a thankful smile before handing it back.

She put the joint back in her own mouth and laid back. "You're always watching us. What have you all seen by now?", she giggled as she blew smoke in the air.

"Too much for my liking. This feels more like a social experiment than anything else really but seeing peoples fears and things Zinyak has built as their personal hell is just facinating to me", she pushed her glasses up and drummed her fingers on her knees.

"You have never been trapped in one of those simulations yourself, have you? It was horrible, I assure you. I honestly thought I would die. How was I supposed to know after all that I wasn't existing anymore", she blew smoke into her direction and eyed her. "You look honestly really cute though when you are excited like this."

"I will probably never experiance that and that's for the better I'm guessing eventhough it would be quite interesting if I could figure out how he can just take someones mind and take out the information he needs." Kinzie raised a brow at her at her but laughed arkwardly nonetheless, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well I am really just throwing out things no one really cares about. A miracle you are even giving me attention for it. I guess I am just really passionate about my work."

"That is pretty amazing though. All of my friends are just random guys who don't take interest in anything and only stick with me 'cuz I know where you get the best stuff", she pointed the joint at Kinzie, then offered again. "It makes you really likeable, you know? Like, that you're so passionate about your work. I wish I could say the same about myself", she giggled.

"You are passionate about smoking so that's something. You know a lot about drugs which actually can be quite helpful too", she took it out of her hand before she fell back again so she was laying down pretty much, eyes not leaving the other woman. "There is something good in everything you do I believe, well, nearly everything."

"Wow that is something- I have actually never been told before", she moved over to Kinzie a little more with her beanbag and took a drag from the joint in her hand, resting her head on her bag. "You're really nice, Kinzie. I really like you to be honest", she grinned while staring up into Kinzie's eyes.

"That's something I get told quite rarely", she turned to lay on her side and held the joint closer to her so she could take a drag before putting it in her mouth. "But its true, you just have to use your, I'll call it talent, right and you can be of great help even if your older you thinks that is impossible."

She giggled and moved one hand to move Kinzie's hood back and ruffle through her hair. "If you ever need drugs for whatever reason, you know where to find me."

The action caused her to drop her calm act even if it was just a bit and had her grinning at her before averting her eyes. "I will remamber that. Thank you."

"No problem", she smiled as she pulled her hand back and took in the smoke blown out by Kinzie, looking up at the ceiling. "Man, I haven't been this chill with someone for ages."

Taking the joint out of her mouth while taking one last drag she carefully placed it back in Shaundi's. "I'm glad I am not just here to bother you with my nerd talk and all in all presence. It's quiete relaxing with you."

"Just glad to hear that", she purred and looked back up to her. "Hey, did I tell you that look damn hot and I've never wanted to have someone as bad as I want you?"

"Eh? Are you sure you are still talking about me or are you just too high?", she sat up and looked genuinely confused at her. It wasn't like she wasn't flattered but for her looks she wasn't used to being complimented, only by horny people she met in Almost Legal but that didn't count.

"Of course I'm talking about you. I haven't even reached my normal standards of being high yet 'cuz I wanted to be able to talk to you normally and not start giggling at the most random shit for the whole time", she took the joint out of her mouth to blow out smoke. "Kept it at only weed today too so I wouldn't be too wasted", she shrugged, still not averting her eyes in the slightest. They showed honest interest instead of clouded lusting over Kinzie's actually pretty big chest.

After some time of searching for anything that could show she was lying but not finding anything she shook her head to clear her mind. "Wow. I didn't really expect that coming here. Really, why are you telling me this now?"

"Why not? You seemed down and I've been watching over you and wanting to tell you for a while. Thought I might cheer you up with it then." She pouted now and pointed at Kinzie's clothes. "Also, this outfit really made me lose my mind with you. I was going crazy when you pressed up to me earlier."

"Oh wow", Kinzie glanced down on herself before taking the joint from her with a little playful smile. "I just know I am flattered by it. If you wanted to fuck you didn't need to wait though. All you needed to do was ask."

"Hey, I'm not exactly alive but I'm also getting embarrassed, okay?", she grinned nervously and watched her take the joint to herself. "So, is that actually a yes?"

"Really, no need for getting embarrassed if you want to have some sex too", she pulled her over to herself and slid her hand down her back.

"I'm not normally. You're just different", she grinned and held herself up a little so Kinzie could move her hands along her more freely and better.

"I am? In what way? Cause I'm a woman?", she slid her hand under her shirt and under her bra to move it freely along her back.

"Nah, I've had women before. It's just 'cuz you're, you know, special. You're so amazing I never thought you'd even talk to someone as me", she arched her back a little and purred at the soft touches she received as a beeping noise confused her and a kind of static noise seemed to slowly grow louder. "Hey, do you like, hear that as well?"

"Maybe 'cause you actually like me? Maybe even more than I thought you would?" She stopped her movements as she saw her looking around confused and tilted her head to the side to try listening for the noises but not hearing any. "What? What do you hear?"

The static noise had grown so loud by now that she closed her eyes with a pained expression and tried shutting her ears of from it by holding her hands over them. Letting out a groan she sat up a bit more and looked around confused as the room slowly lost conture for her, turning into single digits. "What is-", she was screaming by now because she couldn't hear herself anymore as a red text message plopped up in front of her spelling 'error' and 'object is about to be deleted'. Unbelieving she looked at the message, then at Kinzie. "Why am I being deleted? If there was something wrong with me you could have just said so I- I don't want to die", her eyes were opened now as her body slowly started to morph back into digits, starting with her feet.

"Deleted?! What? How? This shouldn't happen!" Panicking she gripped onto her shoulders and pushed her into the beanbag next to her, frantically moving her hands over her body as she tryed to make herself think of what to do. "I-I will get this under control! I promise!" She pressed her forehead on hers and gripped her shoulders tightly. "I will fix this... no one is deleting anything for me!"

"Kinzie I don't- I don't know, I-", she looked down at her feet panicking, the digits quickly creeping their way up her legs, then her waist, to her chest and her chin. "I-", she tried to start off once more but the digits had already reached her mouth, only her forehead now left, her eyes having tears in them as eventually even that disappeared, only a package of weed falling down on the ground with a quiet thump. The only part of her that had been from the simulation Kinzie was still in.

She just stood there for a moment to process what happend before leaving the simulation and stomping over to the computer to hammer some coordinates into it. This wasn't anyones doing from here clearly. Why would anyone want to delete her if she was of great help after all. No, this had to mean that something in the simulation was being changed by Zinyak and that kept her on edge. She needed her back, now. No matter what it just motivated her to push herself to the limits.

"Hey, Kinzie? The Zin are going wild over here! What is happening?!", Johnny seemed to be stressed as he spok to her via the transmitter in the simulation. In the background was shooting, explosions and the screaming of NPC'S and Zin

"Johnny get out of there! NOW!" She was already running multiple tests and had to step back a bit as she saw the computers running wild, code constantly flashing over the screens and blocking her view on the simulation.

"I'll see you on the ship." The call was ended by him with a big explosion and static noises. The Zin were flooding the simulation, buildings and people seemed to constantly change code and appearance. No matter how unstable they had made the Simulation, it was nothing against this. Kinzie's warning in mind he hijacked a car and made his way over to one of the gateways, not even bothering that he drove straight into the water, his only goal to leave this place 'cuz whatever happened to it, it wasn't good

Despite everything she tried her best to look past the code and at least keep the signal up 'till he was back with them which was harder to do than said. Impatiently she tapped her finger on the desk and eyed the machine, switching her gaze from the computers and it almost every second.

Johnny immediately opened his eyes and left the machine, walking over to Kinzie once he was out. "What the fuck..." The code was switching faster than any human eye could keep up with right now on the screen and he was honestly glad to be out of there now.

Not even a minute after Johnny had left the signal broke off and left them with static before the computers turned themselves off on their own. "This is bad", she slid under the desk after trying to push the power button a few times to see if it was anything wrong here which she doubted but better safe than sorry. "Really really bad."

"Was anyone else in the simulation aside from us two?", he turned around, looking from computer to computer to always see the same, black screen.

"No. Well I hope so", she was more concentrated on searching for anything broken but came out under the table when she didn't find anything. "I have to wait and see how we should continue with this this problem.. right now the simulations are not accessable."

"We should talk with the others about it. I'll gather everyone, you try to find out a bit more. I'll get Matt on this too. Four eyes see more than one. Meet us in the living room." He went off to gather everyone.

"We'll see how it continues to go on. Without even any power I can't do anything", she mumbled to herself and took one last look at the computers before taking her laptop with her as she followed Johnny, that thing should still work.

He had actually been able to get everyone on the ship together this time so they were all in a circle now in the 'living room' waiting for him to reveal why they were there. "So, we got a Problem. A pretty big one. It's got to do with the simulation so, speak, Kinzie. And you, Matt", he pointed to the emo. "Get your ass over to Kinzie. It would be important that you both look at this."

Said woman cleared her throat but for now kept the files for the simulation shut to prevent her laptop from possibly crashing. "The simulation is broken. The computers were just showing weird codes and static before they shut themselves off and cut the power conpletely. We have to fear that all our progress we made so far is gone." While she talked Matt slipped over to her side and took the laptop out of her hands which she suprizingly let happen before he clicked on the sinulation files to see the same code being shown as before to see what she meant and maybe try to read some of it. "So, we can't do anything anymore basically? Just sit here and wait 'till they destroy us too?", Shaundi asked in disbelief. "So we are just going to have to accept that we will die now?"

"I will not accept death in a filthy rat hole like this", Asha shook her head and looked at Kinzie. "So the power is out. Can I help restore it for the computers?" "I have backups of the simulation on my system. If you were to extract them, we could make sure that not all our progress is gone." CID moved over to Matt and Kinzie, looking at the screen too. "When I was in the simulation Zin randomly started flooding the place, people and buildings bent into weird shapes, then turned into blocks of code and changed structure completely. Also Zin turned unkillable from time to time and were stronger than what we are used to. Since no one else was in the simulation, what did you see there, Kinzie?"

"They deleted Shaundi or atleast put her data somewhere else but from there she was deleted is all I know, I didn't really see what else happened", she bit her lip and turned her head away. It felt odd to have no idea what to do with tech for once, now her only thing on her mind was getting that woman back. "But yeah help is-" "They are changing the simulation", Matt simply answered without looking up. "They are building in mechanisms against us and are just overall adding preventions for our progress." 

Asha bit her lip and growled. "Asher. I told you all you shouldn't let her go. Now she is out there trying to get her revenge on us by ruining everything we started!" "Do you have any idea to go against that, Matt, Kinzie?", Johnny didn't know most of the tech stuff but he did agree with Asha. They should have kept her there. Now the Zin had all informations about all of them. CID was just silently mourning the loss of young Shaundi.

"Nothing we can't deal with. We let them finish what they are doing now and then just take it down how we did before. Simple." The young hacker shut the laptop again and handed it back over to the woman besides him. "Some simple changes should be managable after some time to figure out what they did exactly so no need to worry. For now we could eighter try to stop them but risk them breaking off the simulation and possibly risk the lives of god knows how many people or we for once really don't do anything. Your choice."

"Kinzie, your thoughts?" "We should listen to Matt. Stay low and wait." Johnny sighed at Asha's impatience but kept looking at Kinzie since she was the other tech. Matt had given his answer. If Kinzie had other ideas they could work too. They just needed to think of every possibility.

"We should wait. Too many things could go wrong if we try to fuck with them now", she said after thinking about it and bit her thumb. "By tomorrow we should know more already, depending on what exactly they are doing." "That's really what we'll do now? Sit here and let this guy ruin everything we worked up for? You can't be serious about this", Keith said annoyed. He had been here for too long to still care about 'the other survivors' and didn't feel like spending more hours just waiting things out.

"I believe that we can not guarantee for anyone's safety in the simulation. The code is more unstable than ever." CID looked over to Keith. "We shouldn't provoce something we do not understand", Asha hissed and turned on her heels. "I'm going to listen to Matt and go to sleep. If any of you idiot's want to oppose our tech's advice, I believe I won't mourn your deaths." With that she walked away. She never listened to anything else than her opinion really. "I want to fuck with them just as bad as you do, Keith. Believe me. But you haven't seen what I've seen in there. If we attack now, we won't know whom of us will survive. I just barely made it out." Jonny wasn't sure of what to say and rather wanted to stay quiet in the background until there was beating up to do. He wasn't fit for a leader but since Emi had given him the job, he tried to at least somewhat be the boss she was.

"Man, this is bullshit. Those fucking zin", Pierce pushed himself out of his seat and threw in a "if that's all we can do I'll go now" before he left. "As soon as we can fuck those bastards up tell me. I aint letting them win." Keith crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't know how long this will take or when it would be safe to use the simulation again so no need to rush anything right now. Really, we should all just stay calm and kick back." Kinzie pressed her laptop to her chest as she looked around the group of people that had gathered "Maybe this could also mean something good for us. Maybe now that we have us here, new people can be get back out of there that are still held captive."

"Matt, Kinzie. You two look over the simulation. The other's: Rest. We need to be prepared for whatever they are throwing at us." Johnny turned around now too and went to his room. "I'll check the simulation on my own. If you'll excuse me." CID gave Kinzie and Matt a last glance before disappearing himself to the room he had declared his own.

After everyone had left them the two hackers exchanged some looks before going to the main machine room to keep an eye on the computers. It was too quiet with too little things to do for the time it lasted.


	7. Chapter 7

Asha slept for the time, waiting for new information on the simulation. When she woke up she guessed it would probably be a new day on earth. If she had seen the clock right before she had fallen asleep. Yawning she made her way over to the machine room to look for Kinzie and Matt and get the newest information on the simulation.

When Asha entered the room Kinzie was already running serveral tests on what had been changed, rolling over from one computer to the other while Matt was just using her laptop. This was way bigger than what they had before and they had way more options on what to do next. Neighter really had noticed the woman joining them yet.

"So? Are the changes over?" She stood in the dorframe, arms crossed, not sure if to watch Kinzie first or Matt but both seemed to be pretty concentrated on what they were doing. Not like that mattered for her. She needed to know what was going on after all to prepare for it.

"Pretty much, we are still running some tests but after that is done we should be able to inform everyone", Kinzie said half hearted as she tried to keep things stable for them and nodded along when it seemed to work. "Which shouldn't take too much longer really", Matt added but looked over at Asha while leaning back. "Just stay low for maybe an hour longer, that should do it."

She nodded and turned around. "I'll get the others. The usual spot."

Letting out an agreeing noise she picked up her cup and gulped down the now cold coffee before laying back after another hour as things seemed to be fine. "I'll meet you with the others." She gave the other a pat on the shoulder as she left to meet up with everyone else.

Asha was the first one to register that Kinzie had entered the room and walked over. "So you're done. What is it now with the simulation? And why is Matt taking his time?" She scoffed at his absence and gave CID a warning look as he seemed to want to say something.

"Relax, Asha. No need to act that way." Kinzie moved her fingers through her hair before she sat down on the table in the room. "We found a couple new simulations just now and he is still finding out who they are. Shouldn't really take too much longer still so let him take his time. The simulation is accessable again, normal Zin are now stronger, like these murderbots pretty much, but hey we can upgrade guns to make them stronger so nothing to worry about too much.. the only bad thing is that our progress was deleted so far."

"I still have backup plans. If you want to try to reconnect the data, I will gladly be of help." CID gave Asha a glare, then moved over to Kinzie. "Some of the backups have been damaged yesterday though, so I can not promise anything." "How many new simulations have you found?" Johnny mumbled somehing about gladly kicking the Zin's ass with some new challenges. "Did they really only make new simulations, delete our data and upgrade the Zin? After what you were talking about yesterday, I thought it was worse", Asha sighed and absent mindedly played with a hair strand.

"Going to prepare for the worse is always the best thing to do. Whatever they are planning with this or if this is really just them stacking up their defences, we needed to be prepared." Kinzie gave CID a thankful nod before resting her head on her hands. "A few 6, if I'm correct." As she spoke Matt joined them and sat down next to her, looking slightly uneasy and uncertain. "There are at least 7 new ones but they dont make sense at all."

"What doesn't make sense?" Johnny looked confused. Six- no, seven people? There weren't that many Saints. Who the fuck was now in the simulation? Someone they knew? "Do you know who is in the simulation?", Asha joined in.

"That's the problem. It just doesn't make any sense who those simulations belong to cause all these people are supposed to be dead." Matt put his head in his hand and scrolled down to the given infos. "8 people, 7 simulatio- nevermind 9 simulations. Two new ones just got added.. well but besides Shaundi for none of these people should Zinyak have anything for.. whoever some of these are. That's why it doesn't make any sense to me."

"Shaundi is in one of these simulations?" Johnny raised an eyebrow. Asha looked at Matt's list. "So, you know that the people being there shouldn't be possible. Then you should be able to give us the names." She nearly hissed due to being impatient.

"Yes, she is. After all, why should she just be deleted if she could be of use to the Zin?" Glancing over at Asha he gave her a nod and moved the laptop so that she could look at the list of names. Written down were the names: Jimmy, Jenny, Shaundi, Oleg, Zimos, Josh, Kiki & Viola, Killbane and Aisha'.

"I do not know half of them. Whatever. Call me if you got work", she shrugged and walked away. Again. Johnny moved in closer now too, his eyes widening as he saw that specific name. "A- Aisha...?" CID just casually scanned it. "These are a lot of simulations. We should get to work right away."

"That would be a good thing to do. What do you say, Johnny?" Kinzie looked over the list of names briefly too before eyeing Johnny curious. Matt closed the laptop back up and put it down before getting off the table he sat on. "Well, my work here is done. Get me when you need me again I suppose."

"Yeah, yeah. We should." He was completely off with his thoughts and barely understood what they were talking about. "Take whoever you need on this. Just- prepare for the fights."

"I'm guessing you'd want to start with Aisha?", she asked carefully and pushed herself up and out of her sitting position. "You are the boss now, I am only going to do what I have been told to do for something like this."

"Good intuition", he huffed and shook his head to try to get his mind back right. "I'll be waiting in the machine room. You take who you need and what you need. You're the leader of this imvestigation-" He could barely speak as he turned around and slowly walked to said room.

"W-what?" She stumbled after him, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him so he was facing her. "Johnny, I have no idea how to lead properly. I have always just done the background stuff so far."

"Let me go!", he growled and slapped her hand away. "I'm not in the mood for discussions. Prepare for the investigation! Show some initiative!", he grumbled and turned around again, leaving a confused Kinzie alone once more. "Just take whoever and load us up. You always lead in the simulation anyway."

"I.. Alright." Kinzie pushed her glasses up and backed off a bit before turning to go through the base to try to find someone who would be willing to help even though that she doubted anyone would actually set themselves into the danger of going into a conpletely new enviormemt for someone they didn' know nor cared about.

CID was the first one to agree to her call for help though he wasn't the most useful aid for this. Asha sighed and gave her a yes seeing Kinzie in such distress.

Thankful she lead them to the machines and tried to not make it look too obvious how stressed this made her. "Alright.. CID could you stay here and watch over us while we are in there?", she asked once they reached it.

"If you insist, I will." CID turned to the computers and seemed to start up something. "Get in the machines. I'll load you up and give you the information necessary." Asha and Johnny nodded and got ready.

"Thanks." Kinzie stepped up to a maschine and laid back to relax as she waited to get loaded up into the simulation along with the others.

They woke up in on the streets, in front of a younger Johnny who fought Street brutes. "Welcome in the simulation. I remember this one from when we got Johnny. It should be about the same." CID seemed to have fun from the off.

Kinzie observed their surroundings and nodded along to what CID said. "I already guessed something like this to happen. Well, let's do our job and get Aisha back."

"You guys stand back when I kill that guy", Johnny grumbled and already ran forward to his younger self, explaining what happened and hitting the brutes in the face. "Oh and. I can not give you weapons here. You will have to fight with your bare hands." Asha snitched and dug her heel deep into an enemy's throat as she followed Johnny.

"Great." Kinzie watched the other two fighting a bit before she went in to help them, no matter what Johnny wanted from them, she was going to be of assistance.

Just like in Johnny's simulation the three, well with young Johnny four, made their way through hords of enemies. Johnny mostly just ripped them apart with his hands and snapped their necks while Asha dug her heel in deep enough that the guys died instantly. Or after two more of the same. Back at the house where Aisha was in young Johnny immediately slammed the door open, ran inside and provoked the guy with the gun who shot Aisha. "Great, Johnny. Great. Now we have to do this again. Or can you do this timetrick, CID?" "I can try but-" CID seemed to type something, then sighed. "Impossible. The firewall is too strong for me to break through. They do not seem to want the same to happen again. I will restart the simulation though." CID did exactly that and everyone landed back on the same spot in the beginning. "Yeah, great: Aynone got ideas how we can do this WITHOUT guns and WITHOUT timetravel?" Asha inspected her nails.

"Attacking from multiple sides, uploading a virus to crack their firewall, there are a few options to do this without guns if we just try to make up a plan and not let everyone run in on their own." Kinzie crossed her arms behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels, looking up at the sky while she thought. "Depending on what you want to do we can try whatever"

"I am not a genius, KInzie. I can not hack the firewall." "We'll attack from multiple sides. So control your temper, Johnny. Both of you." She turned to Kinzie. "Thank you for being the only one in this damn team doing teamwork. Johnny." Both turned around. "Not you!" She pointed at younger Johnny and huffed, then looked at older Johnny. "Control your emotions. You go in through the front." Now she looked at the younger version again. "You. We go from the sides. I sneak around left, you right. KInzie, you go in the back." She looked at everyone once. "Here is the plan. Johnny, you enter first. Get the attention, then tell him that you are not alone and KInzie, you will appear. Keep him distracted. Then younger Johnny and me will get Aisha from him and put him in a lock and then you can kill him." She gave older Johnny a nod at which the younger version wanted to complain but got shut off. "Everyone got the plan?"

"I'm just doing my job is all. Gotta be helpful for something." She looked back down at them and walked past them to get to her position after giving them a nod and a quick 'lets kill this bastard'. Praise always made her more confident in what she did eventhough she would never admit it to anyone, ever.

Asha nodded while both Johnnys grumbled. The plan worked well though. Though both Johnnys were about to lose their temper several times they somehow could pry Aisha out of the man's claws and give both Johnnys that bastard that was now literally getting ripped apart and skinned alive by four big hands. Asha pat Kinzie on the back and gave her a heads up before giving CID a sign to get them back. Once they were she looked around and popped her spine. "We should do several things at once. Johnny, we're going to find and get Aisha on the ship. You did your job, Kinzie. Plan the next takeover for the simulation. There are enough people left on the ship after all to help you with your search." She turned around and dragged Johnny with her. "We'll get Matt to support us."

"I already know who to get next then...", Kinzie thought to herself before getting pulled back to reality as Asha continued talking, holding her as she spoke. "As much as i would already love to start the next mission we'll get Aisha back first, one person at the time as a team. When you are back I would apprecciate to get your help again but I can already sort out one 'till you are back. Sounds like a plan?"

She raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Well, whatever. Safer that way. I won't have to panick that you'll break down on me like Matt." She turned around before telling her to look out for them and quickly got Johnny and herself ready in power-armor to get Aisha back.

"Why do people keep comparing him to me?" She sat down next to CID at another pc and built up a connection to the armor so she could look over them.

"Oh, don't you notice it yourself? There are three reasons." CID looked at the screen and watched them mash Zin while Johnny tried to help Aisha up who they had found pretty early aready. "First: You two are the only people with tech knowledge on the ship. Second: Your past fight against each other. Third: You are a female Matt Miller. Is what I overheard Pierce saying", he added to avoid getting kicked out for it.

"Wow. Trust me, we are nothing alike." She shot him a glare but decided against it to cause any unneccesary trouble for now. She rather just watched over them and gave them directions on the minimap to where they would pick them up from.

With Kinzie's help they were back pretty soon, Johnny climbing out of the suit immediately to stabilize the naked and soaked Aisha. "Wow. Johnny. I didn't think Aisha was taller than you", CID commented and did something that sounded like giggling. Johnny just shot him a glare, kissed Aisha and walked off. "Think I should get someone else to go with us? I don't know if just us two will be enough."

"Would be a good idea since Johnny will pretty much be busy for the next few hours." Kinzie watched as Aisha left with Johnny for now to probably make up the time they were apart before turning to Asha. "Who do you have in mind on taking with us?"

"Shaundi." CID seemed to laugh again for which he got kicked lightly by Asha. "I'll just get her. Where are we going?"

"As a matter of fact we will get Shaundi back next. I promised her after all." Kinzie moved her fingers through her hair, as she got up to walk to the maschine to wait there. "Just get her so we can go."

"Oh, Shaundi won't like that...", Asha mumbled but got her back without telling her who they would get and got her into a machine, getting into her own. CID took over Kinzie's place once more so she could get into a machine herself and loaded them up.

"Sooo what did you guys get me into? Who is this?", was the first thing Shaundi asked as she was loaded up into the simulation and looked around. "Well.. someone who could be quite important to us actually", Kinzie tried talking around it. It wasn't how she expected her surroundings to be like. For Shaundi she actually thought it would be something about her crazy ex but this... she knew thouse surroundings, she knew it was close to her warehouse which worried her.

"This is Kinzie's warehouse. I wonder what you two have been up to." CID was having his fun commentating the two while Asha just raised an eyebrow. When Shaundi was here now, she could as well explain before it would become a bother. "Shaundi. Your younger self. I thought you would know since you are here."

"Shut up CID." She rolled her eyes and made her way over to the warehouse, taking her gun out of it's holder. "Woah woah woah, why did you have to get me to get my younger self? Couldn't you have gotten someone else?" Shaundi sounded as annoyed as ever but followed nonetheless.

"I didn't want Pierce's annoying commentary, Johnny was busy, Matt useless, Emine has to deal with her own thoughts, Aisha is drained and Ben. I didn't bother asking Ben. Any other questions?" She played with her hair and followed Kinzie while CID was having a laughing fit, theorizing what Kinzie and the Stoner could have been doing. Inside the warehouse they were greeted by young Shaundi and Kinzie on beanbags. Shaundi stoned on hers, Kinzie on top of her, playing with Shaundi's hair.

"Good point. Let's just get this over with." Kinzie got a bit discouraged as she saw what was going on before them since this should be 'one of the worse things that had happened to the person the simulation belonged to' and it was what happened moments before she dissapeared but it also made her feel embarrassed for some reason.

Suddenly Shaundi started screaming and disappeared into little digits, Kinzie looking confused, trying to grasp what had just happened. The simulation didn't set back though which meant it was supposed to keep going this way. Asha didn't say a word anymore. There was no words needed for what happened. CID was making jokes about the two though, a little confused at why this would be Shaundi's simulation.

The silence just made it worse for her and she didn't even look at the others to instead stay professional about it and keep her cool. Her infos had been leaked before about what she did in her free time so this should be managable. "CID, give me her position. If you can't do that give me someone that knows how those things work", she said cold as she tugged a strain of hair behind her ear.

He was completely silent now at the harsh tone in her voice and said something about getting Matt and disappeared, leaving them alone. Asha meanwhile walked over to the simulation Kinzie and talked her up about what happened and that they had a plan and if she had a plan.

Shaundi was just silently judging from afar as she watched the scene unfold and couldn't believe what she just had to witness. Not too long after CID had left Matt was taking his place and clearly sounded annoyed as he had to give up his free time for someone he didn't too much care about. Kinzie just gave him the same command as CID but even more bothered than before to which he silently agreed and went to work right away.

He found a distorted sign of Shaundi in a building not too far away. It was buggy and glitchy but there. CID now seemed to get confident again after Matt had gotten an even colder shoulder than him. "Kinzie. I wonder what you have been telling her when you sat on her lap."

Wordless she followed the sign, not paying the others that were with her there any more mind 'till CID spoke up. She just laughed at that for a second and made sure her gun was reloaded "Do you really want to know that badly or are you just trying to make me uncomfortable? If you try to go for the second then you'd have to try a bit harder."

"No. I am honestly interested. Normally you are way rougher and sadistic. You looked calm." Yeah, he was honestly kind of going for the second too but he had learned it to be wiser to not always state that. Not with everyone at least. In the building they were immediately greeted by these hords of stonger Zin with big guns. They seemed to have something similar like the Oleg clones now too. Only as murderbots. Asha cursed and took out her mps, starting to shoot whoever came in their way.

Grinning she started mercilessly shooting everything that came in her way while she spoke with the one on the other side. "Excuse me for having feelings. I didn't think you of everyone would be the one schooling me for that really. Just 'cause I act with her that way doesn't mean that I wouldn't hesitate to destroy you." Matt in the background was just trying to get the Zins strengh further down again to make them weaker but rather listened to the conversation going on at the time.

"I do not judge. I rather keep it that way if you need me again that you keep your sadistic ways." He paused to watch for a moment. "You have just now admitted though that you are in love with the young Shaundi. You mentioned her getting deleted in front of your eyes. Seeing this as her simulation must mean she feels the same way." He paused again as they were in an elevator up to change the music to 'love is in the air'. You could literally hear him smirking. If he had a face. "How far have you been able to go with her before this happened?"

"Oh my god... are you serious about this? What? Is it really so special that I can have feelings for someone too? Just 'cause I dedicated my life to tech and work doesn't mean I am imune to love." She was more rambling now and leaned back to cover her face with her hood partly. "That's the farthest we went. I hope you are happy with that information." "Can we like please stop talking about Kinzie nearly fucking younger me? I am still in the room and it's weirding me out", Shaundi threw in after having to silently listen to this. "Really, I would like to erase that image from my mind."

"Of course, for you." Since CID was having something close to feelings for the present Shaundi he shut up though he would have talked about it more. When the elevator's doors opened you could see a buggy and glitchy Shaundi hanging in the air weirdly. Simulation Kinzie immediately ran up to her. "No! Stop!" Shaundi's voice was distorted as sonething heavy landed on Simulation Kinzie and pushed her down onto the ground.

"Thank you", she said half hearted and stepped out of the elevator, glancing at her younger self before looking back at Kinzie. "Well? What now, Miss Genius? Got a fancy plan for this?" Kinzie didn't even listen to Shaundi anymore and gritted her teeth as she watched the glitching woman, only partly concerned about her other self. "Asha, take care of Sim me. I have something more important to take care of."

Asha nodded and shot the Zin holding Sim Kinzie down in the head several times until she could push the corpse away and help her up. Shaundi was in thus looking at Kinzie and tried a smile. "Hey, Kinzie? You're the real one, right?" She broke off several times but her eyes quickly widened as she remembered something. "No! Nono! Get away. He is here!" She gritted her teeth and let out a scream as she became a bit more unstable and got twisted around a bit.

"Who is here? I promised you I will get whoever is doing this to you, remember?" She seemed way more relaxed the more she seemed to get into a stable condition and hoped to god that Matt was helping her and not just watching things happen. Quickly she took another few steps forward but kept her gun ready to kill whoever she needed to kill.

She was blushing lightly but quickly bit her lip and watched them. "Zinyak..." As if called for in that moment a large hand closed itself around Kinzie's neck and pulled her off the ground, the other hand pointed at Asha. "Look who we got here. You really can't keep from meddling with my treasures, can you?"

"Fuck off", she gasped out and dug her nails into his wrist before trying to shoot it when she remembered she still held her gun in an attempt to free herself. "Why would you guard, well, me but not someone like Aisha who is important to Johnny? The guy you are sooo afraid of?", Shaundi still asked as if there was no danger ahead of her and of course she didn't miss Aisha being back with them. It was pretty obvious since Johnny wasn't there anymore for the mission.

"He isn't. He's...a simulation.", Shaundi pressed out as she was put through pain again. "Well spoken, Shaundi. But, Miss. You might be more important than you look." He looked at present Shaundi now. "I have learned that not only Johnny is quite a threat to me. Someone else is too." he tightened his grip as CID Started yelling. "Matt gave you powers, Kinzie. Beat him up."

"Easier said than done." Kinzie hissed and kept struggling for a short while she waited for her powers to finish getting uploaded before she just looked him in the eyes, using her ice powers to freeze his hand before smaching it into pieces with her gun. Immediately jumping back over to her teammates after being freed she nodded as a little 'thank you' before just focusing on Zinyak, speaking to him while she shot him with verious blasts and bullets. "So, are you scared of me now as well? What was the reason for it suddenly?"

Zinyak looked confused for a second. It was interesting that he could even answer considering all this being in a simulation. Probably one of the improvements they did. He looked at the wounds and frowned, then pushed Asha away who was attacking him and kept her and present Shaundi busy with normal Zin. "Bold of you to assume I meant you, Miss Kensington. Correct though. I am surprised you do not know that yourself." He threw interior at her with his own powers and as he ran out of that pulled glitchy Shaundi over and used her as a shield from Kinzie's attacks, stabilizing her condition for that.

"Well, given that you have no use for her but you still took the time to create a little something fir her it was easy to assume who it was meant for since the only people that could be really coming up for being kinda close to her are eighter CID, Shaundi and me. Given that CID could always get a new body and Shaundi doesn't really care too much about her past self it had to be me. Not hard to figure out, hm?" She stopped her attacks once he used her as a body shield and stopped her movements soon all together. She didn't want to hurt her but at the same time she didn't want to stop kicking this fuckers teeth in even if this wasn't real. "What do I have to do to make you let her be?"

"Oh, you can switch with her. You found out about my intentions quite well." "No!" Shaundi was struggling against him and clawed into his hand at which he laughed. "Kinzie, shoot!" Asha yelled from the side as she was overrun by an Oleg-Murderbot-Zin whatever you would want to call it. "Don't worry, Kinzie. I have a little present for you. Just keep him up for a bit longer." CID finally said something again as well. "Distract him." Next to Zinyak the window started forming into a puddle of digits and started to form a gas tank that Zinyak luckily hadn't seen yet.

She was torn between options yet again, while she wanted to help Asha she much rather wanted to get Shaundi back but her patience was slowly reaching it's limits. Trying to remain calm and collected she gave normal Shaundi a look and nodded over to Asha to show her that she should take her of her while she put her hands hands up to make it look like she was surrendering to him. "I'm actually interested to why you want me for this. You had so many options and yet here we are."

"What? No!" Young Shaundi gave her big eyes and stared at her unbelieving. "Mhm. Then come here. I'll let Shaundi go once I can get a hold of you." Zinyak smiled and held Shaundi a bit from himself as if he would let go of her any second. Asha moved in a bit closer to young Shaundi, just so that it wasn't noticeable but she could get a hold of her any moment. "Kinzie, what are you doing?" CID was confused in the background.

Kinzie ignored CID and put her hands down as she walked towards him, eyes on Shandi. Suddonly she threw her gun aside and gritted her teeth as she threw herself on him to beat the shit out of him without having to hurt Shandi. She really hoped he would be too busy with her so that he would let go of the other woman. This was a really stupid idea of hers but she didn't use her head for this.

Asha immediately pried young Shaundi out of Zinyak's grip and pulled her close to herself while gripping Kinzie's wrist and giving her a shotgun. "Good plan." She stepped back now so the blood wouldn't splatter on her and watched everything unfold, young Shaundi breathing heavily in her grip from the fear and shock but slowly calming as she saw Kinzie having the upper hand. Zinyak tried to get her off but failed and took the beating.

"Wasn't really the original plan but the boss tought me how to make a plan B." She was panting and covered in blood as her hits got weaker after some time, looking down at the bloody mess beneath her. Glancing over at the others she smiled slightly before getting up and shaking the blood off of her hands as she walked over to the little group.

"Good. CID, Matt. Get us back!" Shaundi was abut to run over to Kinzie but in exactly that moment they got loaded back up. "The simulation Zinyak was weird. You should look at that later, Kinzie." CID showed her some code he had copied over while Asha already walked over to the power armor, waiting for Kinzie.

"I'll look at it once I have the time for it, CID." She sprinted past him to the armor and jumped inside, pressing a few buttons. Looking over at Asha she grinned and walked forward with it. "Let's get her over here."

"Yeah. I'll take my break after that. I've done my fair share of work today." She followed and shot the Zin, backing Kinzie up until they were past the broken capsule where Shaundi had been kept inside and searched the ground for her, following a slight line of ooze that had dripped from Shaundi and on the ground.

"I think I deserve a break too after working for a few years without a day off." Kinzie's eyes darted from left to right as she shot some Zin and also had to keep track of the way Shaundi went after eventually finding her and escorting her to the ship.

Back at the ship Asha immediately fucked off while Shaundi was rubbing her arms as if she was cold and looked around the ship before taking a few more wobbly steps and hugging Kinzie though she still wasn't completely cleaned. "Damnit, I was so scared." Her eyes were glossy as she pressed her face into the crook of Kinzie's neck.

"I know." Kinzie didn't care about the ooze that still covered Shaundi and threw her arms around her to keep her warm as well as having her close to herself. "But you are safe now, I told you I would kill whoever did that to you. Let's get you cleaned up and into some clothes, hm?", she suggested, her voice calmer then ever.

"Yeah..." She wiped her eyes and followed Shaundi back to her room. She finally had calmed down now too so she took Kinzie's hand in hers and pouted. "That guy took me at the worst time. He could have waited at least like thirty minutes."

"You really wanted it that badly?" She sat down on the bed once they reached her room but still held on to her hand, tracing along it with her thumb. "Once you are done cleaning yourself up I can make it up to you if you'd want that."

"I did", she whined and looked for the bathroom so she could quickly shower. "Please do." She smirked now and waved before she disappeared to take a shower and get this digusting ooze of of her.

Grinning Kinzie laid back as she waited for Shaundi to join her again and let out a soft sigh. It felt weird to supposetly have feelings for someone that might even feel the same way but really it wasn't anything bad, just new.

She looked way better now that she was clean and ran one hand through her dreads. "So, like, thanks again for saving me from there." Smirkin she crawled onto the bed, still naked, and eyed Kinzie.

"No need to thank me for anything." She turned to face her, reaching her hand up to place it on her cheek with a faint smile. "I'm guessing you still want to fuck?"

"More than before", she breathed and quickly pulled Kinzie into a kiss, pulled her on top of her and rested her hands on Kinzie's hips, spreading her legs a little.

Pressing her tongue past her lips she let her hands run over Shaundi's chest before she grabbed onto her tits and pulled away from the kiss, watching her hands.

Shaundi let out a quiet moan and stabilized herself up a bit so Kinzie could work on her better. "Okay, that already speaks of experience." She didn't cover her slow breathing or moans as she pushed up further into Kinzie's touch and moved her hands more to Kinzie's crotch, teasing a little.

"I'm just trying to make it up to you is all." Kinzie breathed against her neck before lightly licking along her ear, pushing up into her hand slightly while her fingers were going to work on her nipples.

Shaundi shivered slightly under her touch. "It's working", she whispered and pushed her hands between both crotches, teasing Kinzie through the fabric of her uniform with pressing the fabric up and rubbing along it, soaking it with Kinzie's fluids.

Kinzie sucked in a breath as she rubbed her hips further against her fingers before finally pulling back and removing her uniform. "Dont get my suit dirty. I still need to wear this for at least the rest of the day."

"I wouldn't mind you running around with a 'dirty' uniform", she purred but just watched her, her gaze turning more longing as Kinzie was naked before her. Quickly pulling her back on top of her she gasped at the sensation of Kinzie's warm body pressed against hers. Moving her hands up to her hair now she removed Kinzie's hairband, put it around her own wrist and played with Kinzie's hairstrands with a smile.

"But I mind. Only you get to see this from now on." She ruffled through her hair before she let Shaundi play with her hair freely. Usually she didn't like it to have her hair open like this but as long as she looked happy with it she didn't mind.

Shaundi's eyes glimmered now excited at her words. "I'll keep you on that promise and I'll give you one too." She pulled Kinzie down into a kiss and let her hands wander back to her crotch, clawing into her thigh with one while the other worked on just slightly sliding one finger inside her and quickly puling out again. "I don't need anyone else anymore when I have you", she spoked into the kiss, pulled back and grinned blushing.

She stopped whatever movement she was doing and just smiled down at her with a faint blush on her cheeks at that. Her hand slid down her body to her crotch to rubbing her fingers over her entrance to slick them up, leaning back in closer to her. "I might have fallen hard for you, Shaundi."

As she felt Kinzie's hand along her own she pulled hers back and let Kinzie do the work now, moving her other hand to her thigh too to hold her secure that way. "I'm glad you do 'cuz i've fallen in love with you shortly after you saved Shaundi and set me free in the simulation." She poked her cheek, then licked along her neck. "I was really dissapointed that you never came to the simulation, you know?"

Kinzie giggled as she was licked and gave her an apologetic smile as she pushed two fingers up inside her. "Im sorry. I had to be the one to keep things running and thus never had time to visit you."

A louder moan escaped her now and she slightly bit her so she left marks on her neck in reaction to her getting entered. "I know you're just too fucking smart for this team. Actually, you're pretty much the person running this." She breathed out shaky and pushed herself up more so the fingers got pushed in deeper.

Gasping as she was bit she tensed up for a second but still smiled at that and nuzzled the side of her face. "It's sweet you say that but really, we all do our fair share or work." She held her hand still so she could fuck herself on her fingers and just watched her grinning.

She shrugged but it was obvious she didn't think the same as Kinzie had stated it. Pouting she looked down to where she was enetered and licked her lips. "Are you really going to do this to me?", she whispered and breathed against her ear before she grinned and decided to make a bit of a show out of herself then. Pushing Kinzie up and slightly away from her so she had a bit of free space she looked down on the fingers inside of her and first started moving slowly, tightening her pussy around them. Her hands now moved from Kinzie to her own chest so she could push and rub her tits together, pulling on her nipples a little while she bit her lip and tried to make sure that Kinzie could see all as she upped the pace of her pushing her hips down on the fingers, loud moans escaping her.

"Beg for me and I will put some work behind it as well." Kinzie just watched her moving underneath her and reached around herself to push her fingers up into herself to get off to the show she got from her lover. "Keep it down a bit. Don't want the others to hear, do you?", she gasped out as she rode her own fingers while slightly curling her fingers inside of her girlfriend.

She immediately lowered her voice a little and bit her lip to keep herself from being too noisy. Seeing her girlfriend get off to her show she got turned on even more and licked over her fingers she had pleasured Kinzie with before. "Come on, Kinzie", she whined and pulled the fingers out of her mouth so a little line of saliva hung from them. "Please, don't make me do all the work. Please use more fingers, push them up deep inside me, curl them more." She paused as a loud moan got ripped out of her throat and blushed hard, biting down on her fingers again. "Fill me up, please."

This made her moan out and made her go to work right away to finger her hard and fast to give her what she begged for. Just the way she was moving was making her go crazy over her and gave her the desire to claim more of her, pressing her head on hers panting. "You are fucking beautiful, you know that? Makes me want to never share you with anyone else so I can have you for my own."

"You can have that, darling. I'm all yours." She moved even rougher now that she was so filled up and had trouble keeping herself down, arching her back up. Cursing she moved one hand down to rub over her own clit as she was brough closer and closer to orgasm. "Damnit, you're literally the best i've ever had", she pressed out as she could barely hold it back no more.

"Somehow I don't believe you but i'll take it." She pressed her mouth on hers as she pretty much slammed her fingers up into the both of them, adding another finger in each one of them. Her hips were twitching by the time she added the fourth finger and was drooling and panting into her mouth as she still had her mouth pressed to hers.

"You better do", she giggled and gasped into the kiss. Moaning shamelessly against Kinzie's lips she arched her back up even more and came all over Kinzie's fingers, soaking them and the bedsheets with her fluids. Her eyes rolled back at the pleasure and she slowed down, rocking onto her fingers just a tad longer to not break out of the afterglow of the orgasm too soon.

Not too much longer after Shaundi came she came as well and moaned into her mouth to muffle the sounds before she pulled away to catch her breath. With a grin she pulled her fingers out of them and shoved them soaked in her fluids into Shaundi's mouth while she licked the one with Shandi's fluids clean.

Shaundi made sure that not one drop of Kinzie was left on her fingers as she licked and sucked on them, only giving free of them once she was sure they were clean. Looking a little proud she grinned, her cheeks bright red and stayed they way she was lying, panting and trying hard to regain her breath. "Hey, the day's been really rough on me. I'll go to sleep for the moment", she breathed out but gave Kinzie a thumbs up. "Goddamn you're good though. That was awesome. Good thing I didn't miss that, even with Zinyak interfering."

After releasing her fingers with a wet 'pop' from her mouth she licked her lips before giving her a gentle kiss and laying down next to her. "I'll stay here with you for now, even if I probably wouldn't sleep too much." Kinzie threw her arm around ger and pressed her to her chest before throwing the covers over them. "Zinyak ain't taking anything from me, I hope he knows that now."

She hummed at Kinzie staying and nuzzled into her chest more. "Oh, he better. If he ever shows his face in front of me again, i'll fucking kick his face in. Not that it would do much damage. He's already ugly enough." Giggling she took a deep breath, eyes closed. It calmed herself more than she thought it would to sleep next to Kinzie. It was so much more relaxing than any relationship she had had before.

"Next time he will die for sure, not just in the sinulation." Burying her face in her hair she closed her eyes to relax to the scent of her newfound lover.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Rape

Meanwhile, Matt was back up in his world, far away from his team, looking for anything that would distract him from the things that had happened. Just like always his top priority was to first look for Nyteblade so he could stick around with him and hopefully get to were they were last time. Well, it wasn't really going all too well so far but that wasn't enough to make him give up his search.

Nyteblade was in the same house, the same room that he had been in with Matt just a while ago. In his lap sat a woman with long hair, smiling and crying against his chest while he slowly moved one hand through her hair, whispering something that only she'd understand.

A little unsure about the crying noises that were already audible from downstairs curiosity still pushed him on to see what was going on, pressing his ear to the door to listen what was going on even if he was possibly making things worse by invading others privacy.

"Oh, Franklyn. I was so scared that day." "Me too, Sylvia. Me too. I thought I had lost you. How can you even be alive?" "I don't know I just- I woke up and found myself here- Oh my god, I was so scared." The sobbing was more muffled now that she pressed her face more into his chest while Nyteblade whispered calming things into her ear. "I am just so glad to have you back, Sylvia. I love you so much." "I love you too, Franklyn."

Matt bit his tongue and took a step away from the door. He heard enough from what was going on. Of course he would be replaced right away again, of course he was just going to be pushed aside. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he turned around to go down the stairs as quiet as he went up them to not have to be even more of a bother to them than he already was.

"Wait, I can show you around a little. You'll feel better then." Nyteblade's voice echoed through the ruins as Matt could hear two pairs of feet stand up and started walking. "Yes...i'm sure it will be." The woman's heels clicked on the ground as they started walking more into Matt's direction, seemingly not having noticed yet that he was here.

He didn't even hear what was going on around him as he was so deep in his thoughts after what he had heard. All he knew right now was that it hurt, the worse thing was that he was thinking about staying and listening further to what would happen eventhough it would just hurt him even more in the end.

Nyteblade saw him and walked up to him. Since Matt didn't notice he rested one hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Matt, my friend. I got good news to share. I don't know how or what happened but Sylvia is alive. You know? My wife? I can't believe it myself, really. Sylvia? This is Matt. Matt. Sylvia." "Matt?" she wiped her eyes, still clinging to Nyteblade but extending her hand out to Matt. "I'm glad to meet you. Franklyn has been telling me he's found the perfect partner here." Her voice was hoarse from crying and her mascara slightly smudged.

The sudden change of events had him nearly jumping in suprize as he felt Nyte's hand on his shoulder. It was really the last thing he needed right now but for his sake he swallowed his sadness and tried faking a little smile as he shook her hand. As long as he was happy why should he ruin it with him trying to cling onto him. He didn't even know what to say at this moment besides and just stayed silent but nodding every now and then.

"Hey, are you okay, Matt? Did you have trouble with your team again? How did it work out with Asher?" He moved in closer and stared right into Matt's eyes with a worried smile while Sylvia watched.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out is all but since you are kinda busy now I wanted to give you some space", he tried to say as best he could without his voice cracking and having him looking at him like that was only fuel to the fire but still he somehow managed to keep his cool if only barely.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Matt. I would have liked to, believe me, but when I saw Sylvia again", he looked towards her and she gave him a peck on the cheek. "All my plans got thrown over. Maybe we'll see each other in the city. Or tomorrow. I'm sure we can do something then. Thank you for understanding, my friend." He pulled Matt into a hug and ruffled through his hair before taking Sylvia's hand again and waving, walking past him to show Sylvia around.

Not too long after he and Sylvia had left he could already feel tears rubbing down his cheeks, furiously trying to wipe them away to not smudge his makeup too much. Not wanting to deal with this he gritted his teeth and hissed some insults to himself. Alone having him crying made him feel way weaker then he should be right now. Angry with himself he ripped his sleeves back and dug his blunt nails into his skin, eventhough that wouldn't do much it already made him feel slightly better.

To add to that: Not only Sylvia had been set in the simulation to run around freely. Someone else had been too. Someone far more dangerous. A brute guy with way too much muscle made his way over to Matt. He was wearing a green leather mask and these skintight, green wrestler clothes. Something that didn't fit too well for this guy. It wasn't Killbane though he looked close to him, no. Just a simple part of the Luchadores but he still made his way over to Matt. His objective: simple. His boss had been deceived by Matt and that was something he wanted to repay him so whenever Matt Miller should be sighted in the simulation, he was to be brought to Killbane.

It didn't do as much damage as he thought it would but right now he should rather focus on other things to get his mind clear. He was coming here to get a break after all and not get himself even further down, tho now he didn't really know what could cheer him up. Making up his mind to just search for the next portal to get back to the ship he left the broken down house and fixed his clothes again. His makeup would have to stay like this for now since he didn't care at all about it. He was careless which was the worse mistake he could do now with a Luchadores nearby.

They guy just wordlessly stepped up on Matt from behind and hit him unconscious, picked him up and carried him over to a large buidling right in the city. No one stopped him, no one questioned him. Throwing the unconscious Matt in front of his boss' feet he was sent away with a raise. Killbane looked down from his literal throne and took in the sight of Matt Miller in front of his feet. Kicking him in the guts he looked if he'd wake up. "Hey, Matt."

Gasping he held his stomach and rolled onto his back to hold his head where he had been hit as well before he blacked out. Blinking in confusion he wanted to start a bitchfight but shut up and sat up straight to be able to move away if he needed to. "O-oh.. Hey, Killbane", he said uneasy and still held his stomach to prevent him from kicking him again. "Long time no see, huh?.."

"Yeah, it really has been a while, right, Matty?" He smiled but didn't bother to stand up. "See, Matt. I thought you had run off to get a new job. I never thought your new job was with the Saints. Matt, you deceived me, didn't you? When you wanted to leave. And I was so nice and told you you could tell your new boss you worked with me as reference." He sighed and looked off to the side, then back to Matt. "Tell me, Matt. What would be an appropiate apology for this, mhm? What do you want to do to make up for this?"

Matt jumped to his feet which on second thought was a horrible idea and fumbled around with his hands since he didn't know where to put them 'till he let them loosely hang on his sides. "I-I don't know b-but I will make it up to you! Tell me what you need and I will get it for you!" Really, Killbane was the only guy he was more afraid of than Zinyak and that should mean something since that guy blew up the entire world but something about Killbane just made him feel even more powerless.

"Oh, Matt. Oh, Matt. Do you really think this is it?" He slowly rose to his feet and walked up to Matt, throwing one arm around his neck and pulling him close, full force. "I really am glad to see you, my old friend. But you need to try harder for this." His smile didn't budge and he didn't avert his eyes from Matt even one second, breathing against his neck.

Even if it wouldn't do anything, he tried to get away from him but gave up not even 10 seconds later and eyed the arm around his neck with a crooked smile before looking up at him. "Well, what would you want from me? I don't really have much to offer I'm afraid."

"Well, Matt." He put him into headlock now and dragged him around the room and to a window, forcing him to look outside it where a group of Luchadores stood and talked. "We have seen one thing in our time as the Syndicate. As a hacker, you're a failure. You can do nothing against Miss. Kensington from the Saints. You couldn't even win on your own grounds. So how will you repay me now? When you're useless as a hacker with Miss. Kensington here?", he smirked and took in Matt's scent. "How about we try something completely new, hm? After all you've always been an unloyal, obedient slut. Isn't that right, Matty?"

"I never said that Kinzie was an easy target. She is good at her job and she has more experience.." He really was just talking to keep himself calm right now, not really to give excuses to why he couldn't do well against her but the closeness was too much. He would do nearly everything to get away from whatever this was right now and shrugged a bit. "I don't really like where this is going but I don't think I have a choice here.. so what do you want to try?.."

"Oh, it's easy Matt. Just be obedient, how you always have been." He ignored his ramblings and now let go of him. "I will meet with a wealthy man at a fancy restaurant in just a few hours. It's very stressful all this...you know, meeting, planning, guarding, taking over." He sighed and looked out the window again. "Me and my men are always really stressed out, you know. You'll just be our personal stress reliever." He glanced over to Matt. "Starting in a few hours at the meeting. Did you understand?"

First thing he did once he was let go was taking a step back and another one when he heard what he wanted from him. "S-stress reliever? Why would you want me for that? The simulation is full of sluts you could take so why me? You know I am a guy, right? Wouldn't be more interested in having a woman?.."

"Have you actually looked at the whore's in this simulation?" He grimaced and shook his head at the thought, then turned around. "I don't want any fake women dancing around my dick, you understand that, right? Also, it is so much easier with you. We know you. It feels right like this." He grabbed Matt by the collar and yanked him towards him. "Also you got the perfect personality. Unloyal. Obedient. A slut." He grinned. "Or did you think we did not hear any of the conversations you had with the DeWynter sisters or when you were alone in your room later?" Letting go of Matt now so he fell on the ground he huffed. "You aren't thinking about backing out of this, are you, Matt?"

Uncertain of what to do he let his fear for the man have the upper hand and got off of the ground to dust himself off while shaking his head. "I don't think any of you would actually be up to fucking me tho, which would be highly apprecciated actually." The last part he said more to himself but heck that should be good news to him, nonetheless he crossed his arms and looked away slightly embarrassed. "And whatever you've heard it was probably just your imagination."

"Oh really?" He bowed down a little and faked himself having an orgasm. "Kiki, Viola, how do I swallow? Nyteblade. Nyteblade." Laughing he straightened his back and got a grip of Matt's shoulder. "I believe we should get to work right away, yes? We need a fancy dress for you after all. I can't let you go with me like this after all. But first, let's make some...adjustments. To ready you." He waved a Luchadores over and told him something that Matt couldn't quite understand.

Looking off to his side he huffed to hide his embarrassment behind some kind of childish act before he had enough courage to look back at them to watch what they were doing. Whatever this guy had to offer for 'good clothes' couldn't be better than what he wore, that guy was litterally running around in his wrestling things all day so who was he to judge? He hoped to god that they were just talking about what he had to wear anyways.

The Luchadore came back with a small box that he handed to Killbane before leaving to stand at the door, watching Matt. "Hey, Matt. I got a present for you. What do you believe it is?" He walked back to the throne, sat down and gave Matt the box.

"Nothing good for me but possibly something you will use for your enjoyment one way or another I'm guessing." Matt just held the box arkwardly glancing at it for a short while before slowly opening it up, preparing for the worst.

"Matt, you're sounding so bitchy. That isn't good, you know? You are a little slut but this attitude...we need to work on that, Matty." He smiled as Matt looked at the simple, small little two metallic balls rested on satin in the box. "Do you know what this is, Matty?"

"I honestly don't want to know." He moved his hand through his hair and pretty much looked everywhere besides the guy in front of him. All this had him unbelievably nervous but right now he did a pretty good job hiding it behind his attitude.

"Ts ts. It's easy Matt. These are called love balls. Normally used for women to train their vagina when they are too lose." He watched him intently. "You just shove them up and do your everyday work with these. These are even harder to keep in, you know. Normally they have a bridge between them but these are just two loose little balls." He hummed. "Now, Matt. We need to prepare you before you go shopping. You know what I want from you, right?"

"You can't be serious.. why would you need that? I'm not a slut who just goes around banging whoever they see, thank you." Finally he looked back at him, one hand on his hip as he spoke. "I don't think I do."

"I never said you needed it, Matt. I just want you to wear these. Shouldn't that be enough? Let me make it clear so that apparently even you understand this. Pull down your pants, shove them into your ass, pull your pants back up and i'll take you shopping. It's that easy, Matty. You won't go revolting again after all, will you?" His smile turned crooked as he gestured for Matt to pull his pants down in front of him and the guards in the room.

"N-no of course not but.. do I really have to? This is kinda-" Matt stopped himself from talking when he saw his smile changing and instead of keeping on bitching did as he was told. Sitting down on the ground in front of him he pulled his pants down before laying down so he wouldnt have to look at him as he spread his legs and fingered himself open so that he could push the balls up inside him, a few gasps escaping him. It took him a bit to get used enough to the weird feeling but once he did he pulled his pants back up and pushed himself off of the ground to stand back up.

"Now then. That was easy, wasn't it? Now come here." He gestured for another Luchadores who grinned smugly at Matt and gave Killbane a little device. "Now sit on my lap."

With his eyes casted to the floor he dragged himself over to him before he sat down on his lap just like he told him to. The hope that as long as he was going along with simple things he would give him a go later on but knowing him, the guy that snapped a womans neck who was just speaking up to him, he wasn't too sure if he could ever just have a break from something.

"Now that's a good boy. How are you feeling? Clenching your cheeks just right so the balls won't slip out?" He purred as he took two small egg shaped vibrators and tape from the Luchadore. "We don't want to make you keeping these in too easy, now do we." Pulling on Matt's clothes he ripped the tie clean off Matt's neck and threw it aside. "Get rid of jacket and shirt for a moment, yeah?"

"I dont really need to try." He gritted his teeth and rubbed over the spot on the back of his neck where it left a red mark when he ripped his tie off before he took off his shirt and jacket, keeping his eyes on him just in case. "Really, did you already prepare for getting me or is it just everyday things you have laying around here?"

"Oh, you know, a bit of both but it's not like that is of concern to our little slut, right?" He cupped his chin before tapping one of the vibrators each on Matt's nipples, gesturing him to put his stuff back on. Pushing Matt of his lap now he stood up and walked to the door. "Let's have some alone fun time, yes? Just like a little date, my dear friend."

Sitting up on his knees after being pushed off he grabbed his things and put them back on before pushing himself back off of the floor to walk over to him. "Great. I really couldn't wish for anything better right now."

"Ah ah. A bit more happiness and gratefulness in your voice if that isn't too much to ask." He smirked as he pulled out the remotes for the vibrators and walked to the elevator, stepping inside. Turning the vibrators on on a low setting he watched the doors close behind them. "The ride down is a bit...long. Matt, find a way to make this enjoyable for me." He leaned back onto the wall to watch him.

Bitting his lip after he turned on the vibrators he already pressed his back to the wall behind him to help himself to stay upright 'till he calmed himself down enough to stand normally again. "What do you want from me? I don't think it would take that long that you have time for something fancy right now."

"Oh we can just stay in the elevator for the moment if it takes longer. Then people would see you, Matt so that is your decision. Jerk off. It's easy. But make it thoroughly and no matter what happens, do not stop until you came. Do you understand?" The reaction he got was more than worth it and had his smile crooked again for just a few seconds.

"As if I had a choice.." Matt leaned back up against the wall again, tipping his head back to focus on the lights there while he shoved his hand down his pants to cup his crotch and rub over it. He wasnt just going to get naked in front of him again just yet, he would have to later on anyways.

"Don't forget to open your mouth and make noises. You want this to be just right for me after all, don't you?" He glanced over to Matt, then averted his eyes and looked straight forward as if he didn't care anymore what he was doing. The elevator stopped now on a level and a woman stepped inside, gave Matt a weird look and stood next to Killbane as far away from Matt as she could as the doors closed and they kept going downwards.

Bitting his tongue he closed his eyes to try and imagine litterally anything that wasn't like this so he could maybe actually get off on that. At least he knew how to get himself off after a lot of practice and help and was now putting effort in it to make this end as fast as possible while occasionally letting out little groans.

The woman was squirming around clearly uncomfortable, unsure what to do. She finally gathered up her courage to talk to Matt. "I- I'm sorry. Could you please, um, stop what you are doing? It's making me a bit uncomfortable..." Her voice was quiet but loud enough in the silence of the elevator with only Matt's groans and the elevator's creaking as background noises. Killbane looked over to Matt again at that, smirking underneath his mask, waiting for Matt's response since he had clearly stated to not stop.

Gladly he would have followed her request to stop but he wasn't allowed to so he cracked his eyes open to look at her before going back to getting this done as fast as possible. "You aren't the only one uncomfortable right now so just let me do my thing so we can all move on with our lives. I'm not really a fan of you being here to watch this." Due to him having to speak he couldn't hide the more louder groans and twitched slightly. 

"I- I'm sorry...", she mumbled and pressed a button so the elevator stopped on a level. "I- I'll take the stairs..." She quickly walked out of the elevator and left the two alone again. Only one person looked up confused at the woman's weird behaviour and raised a brow at Matt jerking himself off. The rest didn't look to the side, else they would have seen too. The doors slowly closed again and left them encaged while they waited to be down already. "Good boy." He laughed smug and pat Matt's head before looking at his wristwatch, then at the elevator's buttons. "One minute. Then we are at ground level."

"Shouldnt be too much of a problem." He glanced over at him before he looked at the people surrounding them. Whining silently he unzipped his pants to pull his dick out when he got close to be able to finish himself off faster as well as not having to walk around with cum stained clothes for the rest of the day.

"20 seconds left", he smiled and watched Matt closely. The level before ground level the elevator stopped once more and a group of three business men walked inside, eyeing Matt grossed out. One made a puking noise and started shittalking quietly to one of the others, glancing over to Matt.

Matt bit his hand to hide his shame and moans as he came into his hand. It was so unbelievably arkward to have to do this in front of so many people that also told him how disgusting it was for him to do this but he didn‘t have a choice. Searching for any sign of approval he wiped his hand clean on the wall behind him and tugged himself away before zipping his pants back up, all while looking over at the man that requested it from him.

The elevator made a beeping noise to signalize they had reached their goal and the doors opened revealing a hall filled to the brim with people, a large group standing in front of the elevator, now waiting for the five of them to leave. "Close", he smirked, then laid an arm around Matt and pressed him close, slightly choking him with how he held him, dragging him through the door and outside the building.

"No need to tell me.." He didn‘t fight against being held and just went along with it for now, even using him a bit for support since the amount of people around them kinda freaked him out. "Where are we going now?..", he asked quietly as he glanced up at him.

"To the restaurant." He waved a Lucadore closer and talked to him who grinned and waved to another Luchadore who drove a black and green limousine. Opening the door for Matt he lead him inside and sat down next to him, gesturing with the Luchadore who had sat on one of the driver's seats and pulled out a black plastic bag. "Your clothes for this evening, Matt." Matt was given the bag. Inside a classic Maid dress with fitting accessoires and even satin and lace underwear.

Laying back to relax for now he took the bag and looked at the different people around him before he reached into the bag to pull out the dress. "Are.. are you sure you want me to wear a dress? Especially something like THIS?" Matt fiddled around with the fabric of the dress before he sighed and took off his jacket. "I don‘t think you'd want ro see that."

" Matt, Matt. You don't understand." He gripped around Matt's neck and choked him slightly. "Whatever I present you, I want you to do, There is no way around it. I will not change my mind. The earlier you adjust to this, the less painful it will be." He pulled his hand back now so Matt could change into the frilly dress with stockings, the frilly choker and wristbands.

"I just want to spare you from having to see some things." Matt slid away from him to take off his shirt as well and putting on the dress before he went to take off his pants and underwear to change into the other things he was given as well. If it wouldn‘t be for the situation he was in right now he probably wouldn‘t even have minded it too much but for this it made him feel more exposed.

Killbane slapped him hard for that comment before going back to smiling. "Let's drive a different route to the restaurant so we have a bit more time alone together, yes? I need to do something about this attitude of yours before we can have that important dinner. Let's start with something easy. You know how girls in this uniform talk, right? Try it, Matt."

Only slightly wincing as a reaction to the slap he shrugged at the order before gripping onto the bottom of the dress. It would just be so much worse to do it around more people if he would make him do it but he would have to... He tried to put his least fake smile up for him and loosened his grip on the dress again to straighten it up. "You mean like this, master, or is this not to your liking yet?"

"That is more like it." He stroked Matt's now bruised cheek nearly gentle. "Keep that up once we're there." He pointed for the Luchadore to pull him over as he saw a discounter market and looked back to Matt. "You've been obedient up ‚till now. Just as I thought you would be. I guess I can give you a reward for that. Show me your arm." He pulled something out of the back of the seat in front of him.

"And what would that be you have for me?" He still kept up the fake smile as he extended his arm almost the second it was requested of him, trying to keep himself seated so that he didn‘t look as small as he was compared to the men around him.

"Oh, I thought about getting some ice-cream for you. I thought you liked that." He gave him the fakest smile he could and pulled out a syringe, almost immediately nearly slamming it into his arm after he found the right vein to push the needle into. "But first: I need to look if this aphrodisiac works. It's some kind of new alien drug and way stronger than normal ones. So is said. But before we fail to please the manager later, I rather try it out now." Pulling back he opened the car door and extended one hand to Matt to help him out of the car.

"A-aphrodisiac?" All he knew about that was pretty much only that Kiki and Viola had talked about it before but knowing them it had to be something about sex, so he assumed at least. He couldn‘t even leave the car before he felt his knees getting weaker to which he had to cling onto Killbane for support and felt his body twitching with the need to get rid of that sickening yet well welcome feeling of wanting to get fucked.

"I'm guessing it is working?" He couldn't help but smile honestly at Matt's reaction and dragged him after him to buy the Ice cream. For Matt he chose one of those long watery ice creams without even looking at the flavour. Only the shape counted. Paying for it he dragged Matt back outside and sat down in the car, leaving Matt outside and his door open. "Ice will surely cool your body down. Do you want it now, Matt?" Holding it out for Matt to take he waited for him to beg for it. He had a special idea.

His mind felt so numb as blindly tried to take the popsicle that was just held into his face and nodded frantically, squirming around as he tried to keep himself under control. "Please..I need it. Give it to me already. I want it now..I'll never complain again, just please."

He pulled the pospcile back to himself once more as Matt tried to grab it and got rid of the plastic around it at least for the top since Matt clearly wasn't in a state anymore to do that himself. "One order. Show me how far you can take it in." He now gave it to Matt, the ice cream already melting in the sun and dripping down the sides and onto Matt's fingers.

"Of course." With shaky fingers he held the ice cream in his hand before shoving nearly all off it down his throat in one go, his other hand now on the car door for support. He was only partly having any focus on the one before him as he pulled the popsicle back out of his mouth to lick up what dripped down his hand and nodded at the car. "Am I allowed to get in and eat it there?.."

He couldn't deny that he was impressed. Not surprised though. Matt had always been a little slut though he had of course tried his hardest to not show it. Grabbing him by the wrist he dragged him over his lap and to the other side of the car, closing behind them and giving the Luchadore a sign to drive. He couldn't help but growl quietly as Matt accidentally brushed over his erection.

Letting out a little happy noise he rocked his hips against the other mans growing erection a bit before he settled for laying back against him and spreading his legs while he shoved his treat back down his throat. His unoccupied hand made his way down to rub over his crotch while he slammed the ice cream in and out of his mouth but also tried to not make everything too sticky from what dripped down the corners of his mouth.

He growled aroused and laid back, watching Matt do all the work. Spreading his legs further he gave the little slut a grin and watched as the ice cream trickled down his lips from being slammed in and out roughly. "Don't get yourself too dirty, yeah? Oh and don't use your little slut mouth on me, got it? No touching my dick with anything else than your hands." He couldn't hold back a dirty laugh at Matt's actions and licked over his own lips. "Spread your legs a but further."

Matt took a glance back at him before simply nodding and licking his lips to get them clean before just spreading his legs further so he could continue doing what he was doing. He wasn‘t allowed to touch him but that really wasnt any of his consurnes now as he rocked against his hand and also back against him just cause he could.

He let out quiet, controlled groans at the movement. It wasn't quite the best he had had but it wasn't bad either. He rather enjoyed it. Watching Matt push up against him so desperately just because of a puny drug. "Push your skirt up." He didn't think he would be able to cum from this but it was undeniably a fun show to watch.

He didnt hesitate to do as he was told and skirted around so he was facing him. Tensing up he sat up straight and used the rubbing for his own pleasure now so he had his hand free to hold the dress. The popsicle has pretty much already melted in his mouth and left him whining for more since it became pretty unsatisfying to him but it'd do since all the rubbing was enough to get him close to tipping over the edge.

Killbane couldn't fight his urge to interfere and push the rest of the popsicle down Matt's throat himself now as he had no hand free to do that himself. It was pretty satisfying to see his dick clearly underneath the tight and small panties. It was nearly laughable that Matt was already about to cum though of course the drug did it's work there. "Don't get anything on me, Matt."

He wanted to say that he was trying to but couldnt get it out with the popsicle shoved down his throat like that. Not holding back anything he pushed down hard on him and twitched violently as he came. It wasnt shameful to him, not yet as the drug was still fucking with his head.

He left the popsicle where it was and pushed Matt back a little. "I wonder when this will wear off." Looking down himself he just wanted to adjust his pants a little but noticed the cumstains left by Matt since he didn't control himself in the slightest. It wasn't much. Just a few barely noticeable drops. But it was against his order. Grabbing Matt roughly he pulled him up by the hair and growled. "You got it on me. How am I gonna get it off, mhm?"

He let go of the dress to pull the popsicle out of his mouth so he could talk to him, whining silently in pleasure as his hair got pulled. "I'm sorry. I didnt mean to.. Whatever I can do to make it better I'll do it." He pushed his legs together and wiped at his face, worsening his already smudged makeup in the proccess.

Killbane just opened the door and kicked Matt out before stepping out himself. "Learn some self control." Wiping at his crotch he tugged at it to hide his erection and started walking, gesturing for the Luchadores to step out too. He was greeted at the front already and led inside.

Not sure if he should stay close to him or not he pushed himself off of the ground and dusted himself off to at least somewhat look acceptable. He felt out of place around the Luchadores for sure but him being still horny as fuck he tried to take it how it was now as he followed them.

At least he didn't need to kick him again that he followed them. Killbane left off into a room now before giving the Luchadores new orders. When Matt wanted to follow him one of the guys pushed him backwards. "The boss is busy. We'll get you ready on our own." He pushed Matt into a room next to the one Killbane was in now. A group of Luchadore already awaited him there with boxes scattered around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Rape, Gore, Mentions of cutting

"Sure?" Matt let them push him whereever they wanted him to go to, not feeling the need to question anything. He looked over the group of Luchadores that had gathered there before looking back at the guy that had pushed him in there, cocking his head to the side as he waited for his orders.

"Get rid of your skirt and panties and stabilize yourself on the shelf there. Stick your ass out into our direction", he ordered Matt around, shuffling the boxes to find what he was looking for while two others pulled out syringes already. "He still looks drugged. Think we should use all?" "Boss said he don't know when the drug wears off. Use all." The guys nodded and waited for Matt to follow the orders now.

Matt let his clothes drop to the ground careless and walked over to the shelf to bend over there, just like he had been told. The thought of getting even more of this drug into his system now sounded amazing ‚cause it made him feel all hot and forget his troubles but also getting an overdose would be a really bad idea as well.

The guys chuckled quietly at his obedience and all at once moved in closer to him. "Think we should use everything?" "Why not." The chuckling turned into full grown laughter and lusty breathing. Two of the guys roughly grabbed Matt's arms and searched for his veins, pushing the needles in deep and emptying the syringes directly into his blood. Another one pushed his fingers deep inside Matt's ass and searched for the love balls to push them in even deeper until they wouldn't budge anymore and waved for another guy to step forward and get towards him.

Matt let out a strangled moan as the drug was pushed into his veins to drug him up even further and almost already screamed out in pleasure when he only had fingers pushed up into himself. Before he already felt out of his mind from one dose but this was definitely pushing it too far so that he didnt even register more than blurred images for now.

Once the needles were out of his arms the guy on the back yanked him backwards and on the ground. "Hold him down. You, hold him up here." While two guys pushed Matt's upper body down, two others held his lower body up. The guy who had yanked him down now stuffed his fingers in once more to push the balls up, then emptied two bottles full of lube into Matt until it ran down his thighs. "Isn't there a stimulating drug in there too?" "What does it matter. He just needs to be able to suck." One guy nodded understanding while another whipped out a large vibrator and held it to Matt's entrance, quickly pushing it in and strapping it around Matt's waist so it wouldn't go off no matter what happened. Now Matt was let go of. "Anything else we need to do?" "Let me check..."

He couldn‘t do anything besides giving in to what was happening and taking in the pleasure of the vibrator filling him up fully. Matt felt his body giving off violent twitches as he tried keeping his legs spread to take it in easier while looking up at the blurry figures.

"No, that's it. Just give him the orders." The luchadore nodded and squatted down to Matt, pressing down on his stomach with one hand to feel the lube, balls and vibrator through the skin. "Okay. Matt, get up on your knees. Then on all four." The guys laughed again at Matt's sight, nearly all of them visibly having an erection by now.

Groaning he pushed himself up and nearly lost his balance a few times as he waited to be bossed around by them some more, wriggling around uncomfortably.

"Can that bitch even keep himself up?" One of the Luchadores walked around him and kicked him hard right on the vibrator, pushing everything in even deeper for the moment. Another got the skirt and eyed Matt's trembling hands. "Can you even still unzip pants like this?"

He bent over and let out a lustful moan as he got kicked and let his tongue hang out of his mouth. God he was so far gone that he would take anyone and anything at this point. He could barely make out the shape of the dress the guy was holding and what he was saying and just smiled. "L-let me try."

The luchadore squatted down in front of him, his legs spread so Matt could get to work. "Try, slut." He gave the skirt to someone else who swept Matt of his feet for a moment and put the skirt back on before letting Matt fall back on the ground to do his thing. The guy at the back had started having fun with rubbing his foot over the vibrator, keeping the pressure going so it stayed pushed in deep.

It was hard to focus on anything when that guy kept pushing onto the vibrator like that and he was already having a hard time holding himself up but as if that could stop him from getting what he wanted. Supprizingly only with little difficulty due to his trembling hands he somehow made it to unzip the others pants and was impatiently waiting to be able to do more. 

Right in that moment Killbane entered the room in a fancy suit, though still wearing his mask. He would never again let go of it. The Luchadores all immediately stepped away from Matt and the one guy zipped his pants back up. Squatting down to Matt Killbane gave him a smile and stroked his cheek. "Did you know that this really suits you, Matt? Stand up. We're going to meet up now. So keep yourself under control, no matter what happens until I tell you otherwise. Be a good slut and don't show the others how much you like to be like this, yes?" He stood up now and gave the Luchadores a sign so they tugged at their pants and four stood with Killbane.

"I'll try my best. Thank you." He wiped some drool from his mouth as he shakingly got up before putting his panties back on and walking over to him kinda shaky but still well enough to count it as normal. With the drug making him act like this he desperatly craved any sort of contact to someone else and thus basically clung onto Killbane to try to keep his urge under control.

Killbane pushed him away and gave him a warning glare as a sign to walk on his own, then used the remote to up the vibrators still taped to his nipples and took the remote for the vibrator from one of the Luchadores. They met up at a table with an old guy looking strict and in a business suit. On his sides were two women with long hair and big breasts and bottoms. Killbane greeted the guy and then introduced Matt as their personal attraction for the day. All of them sat down around the table now while the guy eyed Matt wearily.

Matt didn‘t even dare to complain about having to walk on his own when the vibrators got upped and just tried to be nice while he had that. He even tried to not squirm around too much under the guys eyes after they had sat down and used to distract himself by playing with his dress.

"Matt. I never told you you can sat down." He smiled as fake as he could and pointed for Matt to stand up. "Come here for a moment." Hidden in his jacket's pocket he started up the vibrator in Matt's ass now but only slow for now to start.

Almost as soon as he got up he tensed as the vibrations almost made him lose his mind."I'm sorry" It was a miracle he was even able to walk the few steps without falling over but had to keep it together to not twitch while he just stood still next to him.

"Good." He stopped all the vibrators now to watch Matt's reaction to the loss of the pleasure. Grabbing Matt roughly and pulling him down by his hair he breathed against his ear to give him his order. "Get under the table, Matt and make sure that we ALL are going to enjoy this dinner. Don't forget anyone at this table. I don't want to have complains about you. You get it? Suck. Us. Off", he growled and pushed Matt backwards as he let go of him.

He swallowed down a whine as he glanced around the table before looking back at him, nodding eagerly. After that he dissapeared under the table and wasted no time to open up the guy's pants to pull his dick out. Sucking dick shouldn‘t be a problem but what was he supposed to do with the women? So far he didn‘t really have much experience with sex aside from what he was thaught but that was only pretty much about guys. Being kinda lost he just licked over his fingers hoping that it worked kinda like with fingering himself and shoved his hands up their skirts while he eagerly dragged his tongue over the dick in front of him.

The guy huffed. It was more enjoyable than he had thought but he would have to try harder than that to get him erect. "He is well educated already." "Oh, he was born for this", Killbane laughed from across the table and started the vibrators again at full power. One woman let out a silent moan at the fingers finding their way under her panties while the other stayed unimpressed at the inexperience.

Even the little signs he was doing good gave him enough confidence to give it even more of his best. The vibrator gave him something for himself which he wasn‘t sure if it was a good thing for his performance but now wasn‘t the time to care while he was busy figuring out if he was doing the right things with the girls. With the guy he just went from licking along his dick to finally taking it in his mouth, dragging along his dick while he bobbed his head back and forth.

The displeased woman took his hand in hers and guided him along her pussy, going first from making him rub her clit to pushing first two, then three, then four fingers into her. A bit more pleased now she laid back while the guy slowly hardened which was enough feedback for Matt that he was doing well enough. One of the Luchadores kicked him in the side as a sign to give others attention too. "Are you sure you used the drugs on him? He seems rather stable. I still have something even stronger to use. I can not guaranter how well he can keep himself on his legs then though." A clinking noise accompanied the syringe being put on the desk.

Matt glanced over to where he was kicked from and pulled his fingers out of the woman that seemed more pleased with him to reach over to the guy to rub over his crotch ‚cause he couldn‘t focus on doing all those things and unzipping his pants at the same time even if he tried right now. Even if he seemed calm he wasn‘t calm at all, he was just following the order he was given and that was to not make everything he did seem unusual. In reality he wanted nothing more than to just hide himself and get himself off ‚till the drug wore off and left him feeling sick. No to mention he was already feeling nautious from the overdose but couldn‘t bring himself to argue with them.

"We did use the drugs. How well does this one work?" The needle was gently pushed under one woman's skin which left her screaming out in pain at first and quickly going to releasing herself all over Matt's fingers, panting like crazy. The woman was brought away right away which led to Matt having a free hand right now. "Considering the dosis we already used that would kill him." "Oh, we got a safer way. It won't be as effective but still a big push." The guy gave the woman that was left a sign and she pulled out a piece of candy. Quickly she injected the liquid into the bonbon and showed it to Killbane who shrugged then nodded. "What was his name again?" "Matt." The woman pulled her panties down and held the candy to her clit, all under the table of course so the other guests wouldn't notice too much. "Hey, Matty. Get your candy." she purred.

With a quiet disgusted tone so no one could hear it he shook the cum off of his fingers. He might be drugged to wanting to fuck but that didn‘t suddenly make him love women so when he glanced to the woman holding candy to her pussy he first shied away before he gave in to take it,pulled away from the dick in his mouth and went up to do what he thought they wanted from him, twitching when he tasted her on his tongue.

She quickly grabbed a fistful of hair and pressed Matt harder to her crotch. "Swallow the candy. It'll do you good", she whispered down to him. "And don't forget your tongue." Purring she still held him tight so he couldn't back away. The Luchadores, except for Killbane, all opened their flies now so Matt could pull their dicks out easily that were twitching underneath the underwear and begging for attention from him.

With a whimper he pressed his eyes shut and swallowed the candy he was given to focus to get her off and that fast. Not too soon after he had his treat down he could feel himself getting sick off of the needy feeling it brought to him and really just wanted to cry and beg for it to go away. He couldn‘t tho, he needed to remain their plaything and do as they told him to. Leaving him no choice he went to jerking the guys next to the woman off, making his suffering remarkably shorter the faster he would get them off.

The woman quickly grabbed his head underneath the table and pulled out his tongue, forcing him to eat her out, Holding him secure in that place. A guy from across the table started grinding his foot against the vibrator while another one pressed his boot into Matt's side. "Don't forget yourself, Matt." Killbane finally said something too before returning to talk with the guy about business as if he didn't care in the slightest about what was going on underneath.

He would take care of himself gladly to get this over with but he was too busy attempting to shorten this as well as to not throw up to at least get that stuff he ate out of his body. Teary eyed from the overwhelming feelings he went for shoving his tongue up into her, gagging at how she tasted but didn‘t let up from it in the slightest and also tried managing to not get too sloppy with his hands.

She rubbed over her clit with her own hand, sighing but concentrating on the pleasure to get it over with quickly. It didn't take her long that way to release herself over Matt's tongue and face while the Luchadore tried to give Matt a bit of a hard time with holding back while the guy was already panting and cumming into Matt's hand. "Hey, Matt. I told you to not forget yourself", Killbane growled while the Luchadore that had kicked his side now put his boot under Matt's belly to pull him over to himself now.

Cringing hard he slid away from the woman and licked the cum off his hand to not having to taste her any longer before going back to sucking someone else off. His jaw hurt, his knees hurt, his body hurt, everything hurt as he had to keep pushing himself to fulfill his tasks. He clearly wasn‘t used to this much going on at once, not experienced enough for any of this and he supposetly never would have been but here he was, desperately trying to get people off while his own pleasure just brought him more pain.

The guy and Killbane had by now been through with negotiating their contract so Killbane looked around his men for whom had gotten off by now and who hadn't. Sighing as he saw that pretty much none of them had he laid back to talk to Matt freely once more. "I'm giving you five minutes to get them off, Matt. You had your time. Hurry up now." Killbane stood up now and walked over to the guy to see him and the woman off. The Luchadore who Matt gave a handjob to still cursed silently now and came. Matt's movements weren't as skilled as they could be 'cuz of the drugs and many people he had to pleasure at pretty much the same time but it still was pretty good no matter how sloppy he became.

Five minutes at least sounded managable to him as he let go of the guy that just came to get to the next one. Desperate for pleasure himself he pushed himself more onto the vibrator which wasn‘t much but enough for him. The only bad thing about him having to sit down there was that he didn‘t know when his time was up or anything, after the command he even had to take a while to register they were gone. 

"Hey, use your mouth on me too." The Luchadore next to the one he sucked off right now hissed since he only got hand. "Hurry up, I ain't getting anything here." The one he didn't care for right now growled annoyed and searched for Matt with his foot, then kicked him hard in the side. "Am I really the only one getting good here? Are you really this useless?" The Luchadore he sucked off right now laughed and let out a breathy groan at Matt's skilled tongue.

Just like that his mind went wild again with what to do for who, how to manage to do everything at the same time and what would happen if he failed. Frantically he tried giving everyone what they told him they wanted but his nervousness and frantic movements only made him do a worse job. This would surely call for a punishment later.

"Hey, the fuck are you doing?", the Luchadore hissed and grabbed his head, pushing him farther on his dick. "Use your tongue right and take it in deep." "I can use my hand better when i'm dead drunk and passed out." The others growled as his handling got worse and worse leaving them with less pleasure. "Do you want punishment so bad? Is that it? Are you just a masochistic motherfucker?", one of them hissed quietly, just enough that Matt and the other Luchadores could hear him.

Barely shaking his head he pushed himself more onto him to get back to how he was doing when he started but still failed to do it miserably when his mouth stopped cooperating with him it seemed. As more and more time went by and he was pushed closer to get his orgams he now was trying to deny he could slowly feel the drug completely turning on him as the pleasure began to get lesser by the second.

"Your time is over, Matt. This really was too much for you, mhm?" Killbane was suddenly back now and stood tall, looking down at the table. "Get rid of your skirt and panties, Matt, and come to me." The luchadores tugged themselves back in with low curses and grumbling and stood up to stand next to Kilbane. The one Matt had been sucking off right now yanked Matt's head of his dick and kicked him in the face before he stood up.

Covering his face for a moment as he was kicked he curled up on the floor whining but dragged himself away from under the table to stand in front of him to remove his clothes. "I'm sorry.. I-I just wasnt used to so many people", he silently bagged as he fulfilled the task he was given, not daring to look at him.

"I don't care what your excuses are, Matt. You were supposed to do it, you failed. And it was an easy task at that. Do you know yourself how much of a failure you are, Matt? In all your life you've never done anything else but beg for yourself to be spared." Killbane growled and moved in close to Matt for a second before pulling back. "Grab him." Two of the Luchadores held Matt up by his arms and sat him down on the table he had been under up until now. "Spread your legs." The other people in the restaurant now had their eyes on him as well as he was turned into an attraction for all of them. Pulling a lollipop out of his pocket Killbane eyed Matt and grinned smug. "We got a lot of different drugs just now since he at least seemed pleased with you at parts. These will help you follow your tasks, Matt. Come on, take it." He held it out to Matt just so he could reach it with his mouth.

"No more.." Matt looked off to his side at the table he sat on and at least spread his legs somewhat to not completely act stubborn to what he should do, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He couldn‘t possibly take more drugs into him, he had already reached his limits when he got injected with a clear overdose when he got 'ready' for this. Nothing pleasent was left for him besides horrible pain that got spread though his entire body.

"Look Matt. The longer you're refusing, the longer this will take for you. It's easy just like that. It isn't even more Aphordisiac so no problem, mhm?" Killbane looked him deep in the eye and spread his legs further by force before taking a step back, still holding the candy out for Matt. "Either you take it yourself or I will have to force you. Choose yourself what you'd rather have."

Opening his mouth to say something he quickly decided against it and leaned forward to take the lolipop from him and shove it into his mouth. He rather drugged himself up further than have it forced more into himself.

"There you go. That's better. Now smile for the camera and show us a peace sign, will you? After all you want your viewers to be happy, right?" A C.I.D. moved up behind Killbane, eye directed at Matt. "Don't hold anything back, Matt. Be a good boy now."

At first he took a moment to understand what he meant before he could feel his bladder hurting with the need for some release and he pressed his legs together as best he could. "Don‘t make me do this. Why are you wanting to have me do such things?" He threw his arm over his eyes as he laid back so he wouldn‘t have to look at the camera, squirming around unpleasently.

The Luchadores grabbed his arms again and yanked him upwards. The other two Luchadores moved up now and squatted down to grab Matt's legs and force him to spread them. Killbane stayed quiet now, just giving him quiet signs to smile behind the C.I.D. He didn't need to keep talking for this. Matt was unable to control himself anyway.

Unable to eighter use his arms or legs to cover himself up or try to hold anything back he couldn‘t do more than to look at the C.I.D teary eyed and forced the litterally most fake looking smile ever to weakly try to please Killbane as he couldnt hold it in anymore.

Killbane grinned as he watched piss trickle down onto the ground, shooting out of Matt's hard dick. "See? Wasn't that hard was it? Now say hello to the city", he laughed as he kept watching together with the Luchadores, the people in the restaurant and everyone where this broadcasted to live. One of the Luchadores held his mouth open to catch some, while the other licked along Matt's leg.

He didn‘t even try anymore and let his head hang low in shame and disgust. No matter the punishment for misbehaving he wasn‘t going to do anything anymore and just waited for them to get rid of him.

The C.I.D. closed his eye at Killbane's sign and stopped the recording while the Luchadores now let go of Matt and pushed him off the table so he landed in his own piss. "Stand up and follow me. I'm not done with you yet." Killbane smiled and walked past him as if nothing had happened, giving the Luchadores a sign to follow.

Not even sure if he should follow that request he at least pushed himself up and grabbed the dress to cover himself up. Gritting his teeth he took a glance at the people staring at him before deciding that he'd reather follow than having to deal with the disgusted and weirded out looks he got.

Killbane ordered Matt to get in the car in which they had driven to the restaurant while the Luchadores stood aside, only one getting in the car up front to drive. "How are you doing with the overdose, Matt? Are the urges worse or less now? I need to know after all to make the best out of it for next time." A smug grin on his face he didn't even look at Matt just up front as if Matt wasn't worth it.

Matt didnt answer. He just stared at him for a while before he went to look out of the window and clung tightly onto the dress. He didn‘t even bother to put it on again ‚cause knowing Killbane he would just make him take it off later again to fuck god-knows-who.

"Hey, Matt. I asked you something." He gripped Matt's head and slammed it against the car window. "Answer." Forcing him to look at him he didn't bother his fake smile this time. He rather got excited by the blood running down Matt's nose though his face only showed burning anger that hadn't even been shown on the outside in the slightest yet. Only god knew what he would do if he actually showed that anger.

"Piss off." He didn‘t try fighting him ‚cause it would just be a loss for him anyways. The fear for him was still there but the drugs left him feeling numb so he didn‘t bother even wiping the blood from his mouth.

"Wrong." He slammed his head against the Window once more, then punched him hard in the stomach. Grabbing a fistful of hair he yanked his head upwards and watched blood trickling. "Again."

Gripping onto his stomach he swallowed down the need to vomit and grinned at him as he could already feel the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. "Maybe a few more times and you could end this for both of us."

"You're wrong with that, Matt. You won't die. Not enough. It's easy. You will always come back to me because you won't have another choice." He slammed Matt's head against the front seat and let him go now, wiping little blood drops of his hands. "So you want to die, is that it, Matt?"

"That‘s what you think. You can‘t always just go after me. It won‘t be that easy." Matt shook some blood off of his hand and sat up to look back at him, breaths coming out more uneven. "I rather die than continue being trapped here.“

"Good idea, then let's kill you off, yes?" He laughed and ordered the driver around to go to a certain place. "Oh and Matt. I got more support than you think. You WILL come back. As easy as that." The driver parked now on an empty playground. Opening the car door for Matt he laughed even more and gave Matt the order to 'get out'.

"Sure you want to get rid of me? Are you sure you don‘t want me to do anything else embarrassing for you?" Matt looked at him and threw on the dress before he pretty much jumped out of the car to get away from him.

Killbane thought about his words for a moment, then stepped out of the car himself to tower over Matt. "You know, if you want me to this badly we can have a bit of fun until my boys are here to take care of you." Cupping his chin he nearly purred as he forced Matt to look up to him, his smile as smug as ever.

"That wasn‘t an invitation." Matt took a couple steps back but stopped dead in his track when he grabbed him, his confidence or whatever he wanted to show earlier gone again just like that. He wanted this to end and not to have more horrible shit done to his body but he had to open his mouth for once and things immediately got worse.

He shut off all the vibrators now and looked Matt down. "Come here. I'll get you rid of these things." Letting go of him he smiled calm and crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for Matt to follow orders.

Shaking he walked back up to him so his chest was almost pressed to his and stared at the ground before he shily let his eyes flicker up to see what he was going to do.

Killbane moved his hands under his skirt and fiddled with the straps of the vibrator until it fell loose on the ground, the rest stored up lube immediately dripping out and running down his legs, the love balls falling out right after. Moving his hands up further he basically ripped he tape with the vibrators off his chest and let them fall to the floor.

Matt couldn‘t help the the little whine that left him when his body was freed of all the things that kept him on edge and he would have almost thanked him for it if he didn‘t know that it meant he was going to get handled worse very soon.

"You can get rid of your clothes yourself, yes? After all we don't want them to get dirty now, do we?" He kicked the vibrators away and just watched him further, unblinking. Matt seemed to be willing to obey which made it easier for Killbane. Not that he couldn't have gotten what he wanted when Matt refused to follow orders.

Still having his eyes on Killbane he took the dress off just like he was told to and let it drop on the ground next to the toys that had just left his body. He didn‘t want to be here anymore, he just wanted to go home and lock himself in his room ‘till the world decicded to get better for him again.

"You're still hard after all that?" He laughed and reached down to pull the panties down and grab Matt's dick, rubbing over the tip nearly gentle. He kept his eyes on Matt's though to not miss a single reaction. "With all the drugs in your veins you must be craving for attention right now. Especially down there." He squeezed his dick hard at that before going back to tease his gently, knowing full well that that would drive Matt insane with all the drugs.

"I was a bit busy, I couldn‘t take care if myself." Matt gasped softly at the almost soft touches he got after being handled roughly and passed around so everyone else could have their fun. The fact that it was Killbane still left him feeling uncomfortable but he couldn‘t complain like this, he needed to get touched badly.

Killbane squatted down and ruffled through Matt's hair, keeping his hand at his dick still now. "Do you want me to help you, Matt? Tell me what you want me to do", he nearly purred into his ear as he started moving his thumb now, softly stroking Matt's dick just slightly, teasingly.

No. That‘s what he wanted to say, a simple no. It wouldn‘t have mattered to Killbane but at least it would have meant he wasn‘t compleetly gone and willing to give in to his cravings. But all he did was needily bucking his hips into his hand and reach up to cover his mouth as he whimpered a small: "Please, please make me stop feeling this way and help me to get off already."

He laughed and slowly started working on Matt's dick again, teasingly rubbing the tip and slowly stroking him. "That's what I wanted to hear. Such an obedient little slut again, mhm?" Moving in close he licked along his neck and breathed against his ear heavily. "What brought you to such a change of mind?"

"No reason.." Matt took in a shaky inhale and shut his eyes tightly to not having to look at the one before him. He was so damn disgusted in himself for everything that had happend up to this point but this, he was fully submitting to let the one he feared the most have his way with him. "Please just make this quick.."

Killbane snorted and pulled away to sit back on the car seat, his legs spread outside of it so Matt could still have easy access to his dick. "Come over here, Matt and bend over . Prepare your ass a little and let me see. Then i'll help you, yes?" Grinning he pushed his hand down his pants and slowly started stroking himself to get himself going for this.

"Preparing will be pretty unnessecary but if you'd want that-" Matt bent over in front of him and spread his legs a little to show himself off to him as he pushed his fingers deep up into himself, biting back a groan. He could feel his legs trembling when he glanced back at him to see what he was doing to himself and bucked his hips more eagerly to show off more.

"Good boy. I can see right into your hole like this." He growled and pulled his hand out of his pants to now just watch Matt for a few moments. He then made a wide gesture and smiled. "Claim your reward, Matt."

Biting his lip he pulled his fingers out of himself and sat down on his lap, gripping onto his knees to grind up against him. He needed this so bad that he didn‘t care who would see him now pushing up onto him like it was the only thing he ever did. "Please just fuck me, please.."

"Oh no, Matt. You're here to entertain. How strange would it be if I did the work?" Moving in closer he gripped Matt's hair and pulled him closer. "Do you understand. Matt? If you want to get fucked, then get to work." He let go of him with force, spreading his legs just a tad more so it was more comfortable for him.

Matt let out a noise of discomfort before he reached around to hold Killbane's dick in place so he could push himself onto it, tipping his head back as it entered him. "I'm sorry", he weakly apologized.

"Apologetic and obedient as always." He groaned slightly as he entered Matt. He felt incredibly soft around his dick which made him needy for more of this. Reaching around Matt he grabbed his dick and started teasing him again, slowly and gently to drive him crazy while Matt fucked himself on his dick, so desperate for pleasure he hadn't gotten all day.

"I'm only doing this for one thing", he hissed, hips pretty much moving on their own into the small touches he was getting. The position they were in made it way easier to forget who he was curently fucking and was an immense push to let his fantasy take over, he only had to be careful to not voice his thoughts.

Laughing he moved his hand a little faster now and breathed against Matt's neck. "Of course you are." Plunging his teeth into it he tore through his skin until he could taste blood on his tongue, pulling back to tell him to go faster before licking over and sucking on the wound.

Matt's body went stiff as a board at the bite and sobbed out at the unexpected contact. He wanted to move away from him so bad for this, even more so when he felt the stinging in his shoulder after it was being licked. Not daring to say anything he kept going with moving his hips hard and fast, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You're all tense. This too much for you? Come on." He licked over his ear and playfully bit it. "Beg for me." Moving his other hand to Matt's nipples he started toying with them while his other hand went back to gentle movements. Though he enjoyed Matt fucking himself on him, he wanted more.

"It hurts a bit.. but I still want it bad." Matt breathed out shaky as he was toyed with and put his hands over the one on his chest to push it closer to his body. He didn‘t want to admit it but besides his aching shoulder he was enjoying all of this quite a lot eventhough he tried not to make it show.

"What do you want, Matt? Say it. Say it loud." He pushed Matt down now so he could barely move his hips and was forced to stay pretty much still on Killbane's dick.“What do you want? What do you like?"

"Why do I get the feeling that exactly that I won‘t get?", Matt hissed when he was wanting to push more onto him and continue fucking himself but couldn‘t do it and sighed to look over his shoulder. "I want to get this drug out of my system. I just want to be fucked now without any unnesseccary pain."

"Aw, you got a soft side?", he teased and pushed Matt off his dick now to stand up and slam him against the car, moving up behind to adjust his dick to push into him. "The fucking I can do. No pain? I won't promise." Laughing he started slamming deep inside him, the car slightly moving with every thrust. It wasn't what he had wanted to hear but enough for the moment. He would beg properly soon enough again.

"Don‘t act like it is anything you didn‘t expect from me. I'm not interested in this as much as the twins were." He yelped as he gripped onto whatever he could as he was pressed up against the car, back arching. His body was shivering as he bucked forward into nothing to make himself cum faster since he was holding on for so long already.

"You seemed pretty close to me." Laughing he started slamming in even harder and started licking over Matt's shoulder again and neck. "Come on, Matt. You suffered so long. Cum for me."

"Doesn‘t mean anything." Matt pressed his face into the crook of his arm when more and more in volume increasing moans slipped out of his mouth as he talked and slid his other hand between his legs to thrust into his hand a couple times before he finally came.

Killbane quickly wrapped one hand around his neck and yanked him backwards to keep slamming into him. While Matt had found what he had wanted he was still needing a bit to get tipped over and so after a few more thrusts pulled out of Matt, very close to his orgasm now, and forced him downwards. "Finish me off with your mouth. I want to see your expression."

He wasn‘t hard to push down in the slightest, his legs nearly giving up on themselves from the effort of holding himself up. He rubbed over his throat for a moment before he went to take all of him into his mouth to give him what he wanted. It would just be fair to play nice at least for the time being since he somewhat did as he requested.

Killbane played with Matt's hair gently. No need for him to go rough right now. He'd watch him die soon enough. "Good. Now tip me over." He added just a bit more pressure to force himself in deeper while gripping onto him a bit more, signalizing how close he was.

Having to hold back a purr he bopped his head hard and fast as well as using his tongue more. His eagerness was uncharacteristic. Maybe it was just out of kindness or just him wanting this for himself since he felt comfortable with 'kinda being in control' which he really wasn‘t.

He moaned quietly at the pleasure and let out a low groan as he gripped Matt's head tight and pushed his dick in far down his throat, releasing himself with a mixture of a hiss and groan. He had his eyes open and looked directly down to watch Matt so comfortable in what he was doing.

Matt closed his eyes momentarily as he swallowed whatever he had to swallow before looking back up at him and giving him a very faint smile as he pulled off of him. "I guess I did good?"

"Oh, quite. You sure looked like you were enjoying it, my dear Matty. Are you sure you weren't born for this?" He pulled his pants back up and tugged himself back in before squatting down to Matt to cup his face. "You can be proud of yourself. Inexperienced but good techniques. I'm sure the DeWynter sister would be proud of you."

"Being around the twins got me more eager to learn what they do. I mean.." Feeling himself wanting to rant he just shut up and smiled apologetically up at him before he reached for his clothes to put them on. "I mean, thank you... weird to say that."

"Oh, you're getting all soft now. I'd be interested in your story next time I see you. But I still got an unfinished promise to you, don't I, Matty?" He ran one hand through his hair before getting up to walk over to the open car side to get in.

His calmness was replaced by him getting anxious again and hunched over. "O-oh.. Well." He jumped to his feet and cleared his throat before taking a few steps back. "I will be on my way now-"

"Oh Matt. You can't leave now. I promised after all." Laughing he closed the car door behind him, the car almost immediately driving off and leaving him alone with a large group of Luchadores that now seemed to pop out from nowhere, walking out of the shadows to corner Matt in their middle.

Matt frantically turned around to search for an exit but didn‘t find one and put his hands up with an awkward laugh. "We can... talk this out, can‘t we? " This would be a lost fight for him anyways so he just stuck to what he could do best in situations like those.

They closed the circle more and more, getting their weapons ready as they all had their eyes on him. "So scared already? Don't you think you've been left alone for too long?" Knives and needles klinked in the guys hands. Others had nailguns and baseball bats. Even a rusty saw, a butchers cleave and axes had foud their way into their possession. "If you're so scared, why don't you try to persuade us to leave you alone? It seems to have worked all the others times." "Come on. Tell us. What can you do? "

"I.. I could..!" Matt's eyes went from their weapons back up, repeating the same words a couple of times but eventually silencing and fidgetting in place as he awaited his punishments fearful.

"At a loss of words already?" He was almost immediately pushed down by several hands, his legs and arms sprawled out and held down tightly so he couldn't pull away. "If you can't persuade us, where should we start?" "Your fingernails?" They held needles to his fingers and poked his hands. "Your feet?" A rusty saw, an axe and nail guns found their way down. "Your eyes?", another one purred and held his eyes open, coming dangerously close with his knive.

"Hey now, t-that wouldnt be enjoyable for you at all would it? What good would I do i-if you ... do your thing with me?" He stuttered out and forcefully looked at the knife that was way too close to his face, not seeing what else was happening to his other bodyparts just yet.

"You disobeyed, Matt. Your attitude was horrible at times." "To that you failed your tasks." "Punishment, Matt. And a promise." "Didn't you long for this so dearly?" "I wonder if he is more of a masochist than he wants to make us believe." "Oh, Matt. Did you ever cut? Do you want to? Let me show you." He slowly moved his hands and knife to his arm, then moved the knife down. "Pure, white skin. As if nothing ever been done to you." He laughed and slammed the knife deep into his arm, twisting it around before slowly moving it down, making sure he wouldn't cut too near to his wrist.

"I wanted death not torture!" The knife cutting into his skin was, by what he guessed,one of the nicer treatments he would get from here and if he was honest it felt even somewhat relieving. He wanted to watch him cutting into him but that wasn‘t really anything he could do, pressing his mouth shut to prevent anyone hearing his breathing getting just slightly uneven.

"You didn't not ask for torture", he shrugged and licked along his neck. Pulling the knife out he held it into Matt's mouth for him to lick the blood off. His hand was put in a special lock and a needle adjusted to the tip of his finger, not yet pushed under his nail. "I want one of his eyes." One licked his fingers and pushed them to his eye, holding it open once more. "Hey, Matt. What do you say if I scoop your eye out? It'll be just like ice cream."

"Please stop. I can‘t take it-" It silenced him at once to feel the sharp blade being pressed onto his tongue to remove his own blood from it. He wanted to violently try to escape them, to get away from the torture but the idea of getting his mouth sliced open wasn‘t anything he liked so he stayed still, only being able to at least struggle back a bit with his hand.

"Stay still!" A knife was stabbed through his right hand, nailing it to the floor. "And now give me your eye, Matty", the guy purred and just pushed his fingers right into Matt's eye, scraping it out and ripping on it until the nerves were just a slim strand he could cut loose with his own knife. Blood dripped everywhere on his face, in his mouth and nose, down his neck and to his chest while a rusty saw pressed onto his leg and slowly moved to cut through his first layer of skin

Very much different from the cut that was left on him was the pain that came as the fingers were digging into his eyesocket to pull his eye out. Sure, the stabbing wasn‘t plesant but it was nothing compared to having someone fingering around in your eye. He couldn‘t hear what they said, he was just screaming out in agony at the overwhelming amount of pain. At first he couldn‘t feel the saw making it's way cutting through his skin slowly to draw out the torture or just ‘cause it wasn‘t possible to go any faster.

The fingers found their way back into his empty eyesocket, touching and feeling around, moving in and out and over his eyelashes. The knife in his mouth cut his tongue deeply as it was pulled out and stabbed into his hand to the other one. With a quick move an axe was slammed into his right leg, over and over again, finding it's way through flesh and muscle, tearing through everything in it's way while the saw was kept at a slow pace but already leaving a deep, red, bleeding cut in his leg that was more ripped open due to the amount of pressure used to force it through his skin. The guy with his eyeball licked over it satisfied and held it up on the nerve strands so it dangled right over Matt's intact eye, staring right into it.

The blood in his mouth made it way harder to scream with him choking on it the more it filled his mouth before he spat it out only for it to be replaced by more. He didn‘t even think it was possible to experience something like this, that every second felt like hours and every new thing they threw at him was seemingly slowing everything down further. He was long past being scared to die, now he wished for nothing more than a merciful bullet to the head to cut his punishment shorter.

"Make sure he doesn't die." With a powerful strike and a loud crunching noise of bones breaking his right leg was severed from his body. Blood spurted from the wound and immediately painted everything around red, the white bone standing out from the dark red blood and muscles. At the same time needles were pushed under his fingernails, deep down until the nails seemed painted red due to blood gathering under them. His head was turned to the side so he didn't choke on what he coughed up, then turned to the other side so he could watch as a cleaver was adjusted to be slammed into his shoulder. Throwing his eye away the guy stopped fingering his socket and rather ripped the top of the uniform apart to carve 'Luchadores' and a star into his chest. The blood only slowly trickled out in drops at his carvings, which looked graceful compared to the other wounds, where blood spurted out like fountains and puddled underneath.

Before he had thought the pleasure felt horrible after having so much Aphrodisiac pushed into his system but at least that pain was easy enough to block out, that on the other hand wasn‘t. He could feel his vision going blurry a few times before eventually clearing up again just to have him staring right at the cleaver that was going to work on his shoulder. The only hope he had to die here was by bleeding out it seemed but that also depended on if they let him bleed out or were looking out for it.

"Hey, he's bleeding out!" "Don't worry, we got that weapon for it." "Oh, right." They were casually speaking as if they weren't torturing and killing a person off right now, as if all this wasn't a huge deal. The one who had talked about the weapon typed something into his phone at which a huge, two-handed sword appeared in his hands. It was flaming, hot sparks falling on Matt's skin, burning. "Hold him secure, alright?", he purred and slowly moved the sword's edge to Matt‘s leg stump. Just the moment the blazing metal burned the open wound the cleaver cut hard and thoroughly through bones and muscle, severing the arm from his elbow. While dark blood poured from his arm, his leg's wound was burnt until the flesh shriveled and darkened, stopping the bleeding while the flesh was formed under the heat and the veins clogged. The saw had cut through until the bone now, white glistening through the red as fingers were inserted in the wound, opening it further, digging deep.

"Please stop", Matt was trying to plead but it wouldn‘t come out. He could only scream in pain and sob out his misery. His body was throbbing, everything hurt, nothing left him feeling ok. He was all too eager to die. He didn‘t want this, he never asked to have this kind of torture. Getting raped was one thing but getting torn apart by knifes, saws and whatnot was a whole different level of hell he never thought he'd see himself in.

"Is he trying to talk?" "Hey, Matt. Speak to us." "What is it, little crybaby?" His arm stump was immediately burnt as well while the saw was slammed back into the wound, left just like that, half torn through. Fingers pried into his mouth as if to catch the blood he choked on and free his throat. A bloody handprint was left on his cheek as the fingers retreated, nearly gently stroking his cheek. "Hey, hey. I never pierced someone in my life. Let me try something!" One of them had a large needle in his hand that he slightly pushed against Matt's nose, ready to pierce it any second.

"Please just stop..." it was a gurgled plead but audible enough to understand. He felt spaced out, head spinning already when his senses were filled with the smell of burned skin. Death, that‘s what his mind screamed for. He wanted to die but he wasn‘t allowed to and now he had a needle poking his nose, ready to pierce through it.

"Everyone hear that? He wants us to stop!" Laughter broke out between them as hands grabbed onto his body, pushing against the wounds, squishing his open flesh. "That's a boring request. How about something more exciting like: Fuck me?" He giggled as he said that and licked over Matt's lips, spitting out the blood spit mixture into Matt's empty eyesocket. The guy with the needle frowned and bowed down to whisper Into his ear before licking along it: "This is more fun." With a smug smile the needle was pushed through his ear brutally before it was ripped out and started anew. His clothes were being worked on too of course at the remark one of them had made. With bloody hands his clothes got ripped of his body and into rags while his hair was pulled to pull him up a little. "Hey, hey. Your makeup is getting washed away with all the tears. Let me help you." One of them nearly gently started smearing blood around Matt's eyes as if it was a substitute for the smudged mascara.

_____________________

And we're through with this story. Since both me and my buddy got bored of this one we stopped it though we did have a bunch more ideas to implement but that will never happen. Rather spending our energy on new stuff to maybe later share on here. Thanks for reading through this bullshit our brains threw up. Saints Row is worth every hour I spent on it; that's one thing that will never change. And i've spent A LOT of hours on the games.


End file.
